The Most Evil Plan
by wwwendy
Summary: Voldemort has a plan to destroy Harry, he is positive it will succeed, what else is new?. What is it? Will it succeed? How does it affect Harry & Severus? Pseudo Severitus
1. Meeting of the Minds

THE MOST EVIL PLAN

Chapter 1 Meeting of the minds

HP Summer after 5th Year (OTP).

SUMMARY: Voldemort has a plan to destroy Harry, he is positive it will succeed (what else is new?). What is it? Will it succeed? How does it affect Harry & Severus? (Pseudo) Severitus

* * *

"Tell me, Snape, how _is_ Mr. Potter?" 

"Distraught," Snape replied, as he recalled seeing how Potter was acting yesterday as he was leaving Hogwarts, "Broken over the death of his mutt."

"What a pity," Voldemort mocked.

"Apparently he was quite taken with the mongrel," Severus continued, "though for the life of me, I cannot figure why."

"Why? It's quite simple my dear Severus. He finally thought he had the one thing he wanted his entire life."

Voldemort ignored the puzzled looks of his Death Eaters, hoping that one of them would be stupid enough to ask.

"What was that?"

Ah, Wormtail, Voldemort thought, should have known that the traitor to the Potters would be the one to ask. "Crucio!"

"A father figure," Voldemort answered after lifting the curse, smiling viciously. "I really must do something about taking that away from him," he whispered to himself as he dismissed his servants.

* * *

"Snape," Voldemort called. 

"Yes, my lord," Snape answered as he kneeled on the floor before the Dark Lord.

"Tell me, what do you know about Potter?"

"Potter?" Severus repeated, that was not a question he expected. Quickly Severus searched his mind, looking for an answer that would not betray Albus Dumbledore. "He is an arrogant, undisciplined brat who-"

"Snape!" Voldemort shouted, causing Severus to fall quiet and many other Death Eaters to jump in surprise. "I did not ask how you felt or what you think about the boy, I asked what you _knew_."

Voldemort twirled away, indicating to Snape that he lost his chance and would be punished for his inaccurate answer.

"That's the problem, nobody _knows_ Potter.

"My spy," Voldemort said, glancing at Snape, "while _loyal_ and dedicated to me, has made no secret of his contempt for the boy-who-lived. Because of his lack of information, some might question his loyalty.

"That is why I am devising a plan that will not only prove the loyalty of my servant, but will also allow me to learn what I need to know to defeat the one born to parents that had thrice defied me as the seventh month died."

* * *

"He has a plan to defeat Potter," Severus informed Albus. 

"What is it?"

"That I do not know. In fact, at this point in time, I would have to say neither does the Dark Lord," Severus said in a rare moment of humor.

Dumbledore looked thoughtful as he thought about Severus's words.

"I will, of course, do what I can to thwart his plans."

"Thank you, Severus. I know that I can count on you. I do ask that you be careful. Do not give Voldemort any reason to suspect you nor to punish you."

"Of course, headmaster," Severus answered. Like Voldemort needed a reason to hurt someone.

* * *

"Snape, how would you rate your potion skills?" 

Severus swallowed before answering. Did the Dark Lord want an honest answer or did he want his own ego stroked?

Playing it safe, Severus answered, "Perhaps slightly better than average, my Lord."

"Crucio!" Voldemort cried, aiming his want at Snape. "Do you think that I would have 'slightly' better than average wizards in my service?"

Severus hung his head in a picture of shame as Voldemort lifted the curse, while inwardly he hid a laugh at the thought of the Senior Crabbe and Goyle. No one could call them 'slightly' better than the average wizard.

"I apologize, my Lord."

"Now, Severus, how would you rate your skills, and be honest. I would hate to have to punish you again for lying."

"One of the best in the country," Snape reluctantly admitted, bracing himself for what he knows is to come.

"Crucio.

"I said honest, not boastful." Voldemort stated after lifting the curse. "Now Severus, what can you do with potions?"

"Anything my lord desires."

"I see we are learning.

"Is it possible to alter the results one might get on certain potions?"

Now there's a vague question, Severus thought, and difficult to answer without knowing which potion or what results were required. However, Severus knew better than to ask for more information.

"On certain potions, yes," Severus answered.

"Good. Now next time I call you, you will bring your class syllabus."

"Yes, my lord," Severus answered before departing. Why would the Dark Lord be interested in the class syllabus for a bunch of dunderheads, Severus thought as he made his way to Hogwarts to make his report with the headmaster.

* * *

"For the last time, _no_," Severus reiterated. "You're as thick as your Gryffindors," he scoffed. 

"Severus," Minerva pleaded, "What can it hurt to let him into your class?"

"The way that Potter brews potions," Severus mocked. "Plenty, trust me. Now, let me pass, I need to see the headmaster."

"Severus, I promised Mr. Potter I would do whatever it takes to see that he becomes an auror. That includes admittance to your class."

"And _that_ isn't going to happen. He didn't receive the required results on his OWLS, so he will not be setting foot in my dungeons come September. _Nothing_ can change my mind about that."

"Severus," Minerva began.

"No, Minerva. The spoiled brat has enough people making exceptions made for him. _I_ refuse to be added to that list," Severus concluded as they reached the headmaster's office.

"Now what is all the hullabaloo about?" Albus asked as his office door opened.

"_He_ refuses to allow Mr. Potter admittance into NEWT Potions. You know he needs it if he is to become an auror."

Severus braced himself as he prepared his speech for Albus, ready to cite reasons why the boy-who-lived shouldn't, correction, _won't_ be in his class.

"Ah, yes, Mr. Potter. I fear he's in for the most difficult summer of his young life. To lose the only father figure he's ever known. Such trying times."

"Albus," Minerva reminded, "NEWT Potions?"

"Forgive my digression," Albus apologized. "Minerva, as you know, each professor sets the requirements for admittance to their class. If Mr. Potter did not obtain the necessary marks for Severus's class, I fear there is nothing I can do."

Severus opened his mouth to argue before he realized that the headmaster had sided with him, and against his precious Gryffindors. He quickly twisted his facial expression from one of surprise to that of a satisfied smirk.

"But Albus, as headmas-"

"My dear Minerva," Albus interrupted, "This is something you will have to work out with Severus. I will not interfere in this matter.

"Now Severus, what did you wish to see me about?"

"I was called again last night," Severus began.

"Again?" Albus inquired. "That makes it three times since school let out."

"Four," Severus corrected, "if you include the time he had me brew him some potions."

"Four times in less than three weeks," Albus pondered before asking, "Are you okay? Do you need to see Madam Pomfrey?"

"I'm fine, headmaster," Severus stated. "Now about his plan to get Potter,"

"What plan? Is Mr. Potter in danger?"

"Minerva, calm down, I'm sure Severus will let us know if

"If I can," Severus replied, "I still do not know the exact details of the plan, but I'm sure that I'm involved since he has been asking me about potions."

* * *

"I trust that you brought the information I requested?" 

"Yes, my lord," Severus responded, holding out the sheets of parchment.

"I want to see the syllabus for Potter's class." The Dark Lord held out his hand as he waited for Severus to pass on the appropriate parchment.

"Potter?" Snape repeated stupidly. "Here is the syllabus for the sixth years, however, Potter will not be in my class."

"Do _not_ contradict me. Crucio!"

Merlin, Severus thought, as he writhed in pain, the Dark Lord passes out crucios like Albus does lemon drops.

"And why won't he be in your class?"

"I'm sorry my lord, but he did not get the appropriate grade on his owl to be admitted into my class."

"You are the professor, are you not?" Voldemort asked in a tone that clearly stated, 'do not argue with me'.

"Yes, my lord."

"Thus you have control over who is and is not accepted into your class, correct?"

"Yes, my lord."

"Then he _will_ be in that class, or you will have me to answer to," Voldemort commanded. "My plan depends on it, and you _don't_ want my plan to fail, do you Severus?"

"No, my Lord. Potter will be in my class."

"Good. Dismissed."

At least Minerva will be happy with the results of this meeting, Severus thought as he left the presence of the Dark Lord. She had been after him for weeks to admit Potter into the NEWT potion class.

* * *

"You'll be pleased," Severus greeted Albus as he entered the headmaster's office, 

"Lemon drop?"

Better than crucios, Severus thought as he took the offered sweet.

"And what would have me so happy?" Dumbledore asked. "Other than a nice pair of socks?"

"The Dark Lord's plan includes Potter's admission into my NEWT potions class."

"Minerva will be pleased," the headmaster corrected, eyes twinkling, "I believe that I said I was staying out of that discussion."

"Hmmp," was all Severus gave as a response. The headmaster might not have interfered, but Severus knew he wanted Potter in that class as much as Minerva.

"Either way, that is good news. At least we know that you will be on hand to assist Mr. Potter when the plan unfolds."

"Of course, headmaster," Severus stated, as he tried to think _how_ a NEWT potions class could help the Dark Lord defeat Potter.

"I'm sure Mr. Potter will be pleased as well."

"Oh joy," Severus sarcastically exclaimed.

* * *

"Interesting changes to your curriculum this year," stated Albus after he perused the documents the potion master had handed him. 

"Hmm," Severus agreed, "The changes were _recommended_ by a colleague, and I thought I would try it for a year."

"I see," Albus stated as he handed the syllabus back to the professor. "Do you know why he recommended these changes?"

"As of yet, he hasn't divulged his secrets to anyone. I can only wait and hope it won't be too late."

"Understood. We are all in the dark here. Be sure to inform me when more information comes to light."

* * *

END CHAPTER 1 

A Severitus (or pseudo-Severitus) fiction where Harry is not even in the first chapter…imagine that…

Should the entire story be in Severus's point of view or should it be a little bit of both?

7/12/05


	2. Back to Basic

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter.

Thanks for the reviews...this is for anybody (and everybody) who has already finished HBP & need something else to read, as well as those who might not have it yet & need something to fill the hours...

A/N: This story will continue to follow OTP; very little if anything will be extracted from HBP; Also, due to the release of HBP, I do not have any plans (at this time or in the foreseeable future) to 'abandon' this story…that said, I guess it would now be labeled 'AU'

A/N 2: Most of this will be in Snape's POV, with snatches here & there of others (usually when those other's are in situations with SS)

* * *

MOST EVIL PLAN 

CHAPTER 2 Back to Basics

* * *

"Severus, I trust everything is ready for the student's arrival tomorrow?" 

"Yes, my lord."

"And the new curriculum?"

"Reviewed and approved by the headmaster," Severus smirked.

"Excellent. How I wish I could see the look on the old man's face when I put my plan into action," Voldemort gloated.

"I trust he didn't give you any trouble about admitting Potter into your class?"

"No trouble at all, my lord. Professor McGonagall has been campaigning to get the boy into my class, they simply assumed she won," Snape sneered. "Apparently he wants to be an auror."

"Too bad he won't live long enough to reach that dream."

Severus remained silent, he knew better than to respond unless asked a direct question.

"My plan will be implemented a few weeks into the school year. When it is time, I will inform you of what you are to do."

"Yes, my lord."

"Until then, act as you normally would. I will not be pleased if you cast suspicion on yourself or your new curriculum."

"As you wish, my lord."

"Tell me, what have you been telling the headmaster about your frequent visits?"

"My lord, since you did not designate a cover story, I simply informed the fool that you were disappointed at losing the prophecy and the boy.

"He has been most anxious; wondering when you would attack Potter again. I told him that you are calling frequent meetings in the hope that a plan would be devised, but at this time, nothing as been implemented."

"Very well. Is that all?"

"Yes, my lord."

"Has he asked about the link?"

"He hasn't asked, however, he did briefly mention your possession of the boy at the Ministry. He believes that you were unable to remain in Potter's mind because of his feelings of _love_ for the mutt."

"Do you know if he mentioned that to Potter?"

"I do not know, my lord. I can try to find out if you desire."

"No need, plenty of time to find out information about Potter once we put my plan into action."

"Yes, my lord."

"My lord," Severus began hesitantly, "He did mention that he hoped Potter wouldn't give into his feelings of depression over the summer. Dumbledore suspects that as long as Potter is _happy_, and is feeling safe and loved, that it would be more difficult for you to possess him again, or even enter his mind."

"So that is why," Voldemort softly whispered, barely loud enough for Severus to hear. There were a few times when he attempted to enter the boys mind like he did last year. The majority of those times he had to depart immediately, due to the pain he felt but couldn't understand. Only once was he able to stay encroached in the boy's mind.

What he saw during his 'visit' were images of his godfather dying. Now it all made sense. If the boy believed he was happy and loved, than Voldemort's power over him was nil; however, if the boy was depressed, angry, or felt alone, then it would be easy to take control and dispose of him.

Another reason why his plan _would_ succeed, Voldemort thought triumphantly.

"Severus," Voldemort said after a few moments of silence, "If I am unable to be in his mind for that reason, what must be done?"

"Change how the boy feels," Severus replied.

"Exactly."

* * *

"Headmaster," Severus greeted as he took a seat in front of Albus's desk. "I would have to say that your suspicions were correct." 

"Really?" Albus asked. "Lemon Drop?"

"No, thank you. The Dark Lord did inquire if you had asked me about the link. I responded as we discussed. The next thing he asked was if you had told Potter."

"Interesting," Albus speculated as he stroked his long white beard. "What made you believe that my suspicions were correct?"

"I fed him the information regarding your suspicions on how the connection is related to Potter's emotions, the Dark Lord's reaction was a quietly spoken, 'so that is why'," Severus answered. "That makes me suspect that he has attempted to break into the boy's mind, but wasn't always successful."

"I see," Dumbledore concluded. "If Harry can keep his emotions in control, he might not need additional lessons in occlumency."

"If," Snape snorted. In his opinion most teenagers were an emotional mess and Potter more so than others.

"Anything else?"

"I can only conclude that his plan somehow involves interfering with the boy's emotions."

* * *

Severus sat at the head table in silence. He found it hard to believe that the school term had already started. Most of his summer had been spent at The Dark Lord's side. 

At least that was one good thing about start of the school year, Severus thought, Voldemort wouldn't be able to call him as frequently. During the summer months, Severus had been called on a regular basis, often two or more times a week. Most of the meetings were spent answering questions about potions.

How Severus wished he knew what Voldemort was planning. Hopefully it wouldn't be too destructive, he thought. The only thing Severus could be sure of was that it involved a potion. Now all he could do was count on Potter's atrocious brewing skills to help thwart the plan.

It was times like these that Severus was _glad_ he didn't teach Defense Against the Dark Arts. If he did, the Dark Lord would probably want him to 'accidentally' curse Potter into oblivion, and while that was something that he often wished to do, it would be hard to instigate an accident like that without raising suspicion.

As the doors to the Great Hall opened and students entered for breakfast, Snape casually glanced around the room, his trademark sneer on his face.

Amazing how a perfectly fine day could be ruined once one catches sight of a lion, he thought a few moments later, as his eyes skimmed over the half-filled Gryffindor table.

"Ah," Albus said quietly, "looks like Mr. Potter just caught a glimpse of his schedule."

Severus just glared at Albus, not caring for the topic of conversation. Just once he would like to have a meal where no one mentioned the golden boy of Hogwarts. Yet somehow, his eyes strayed to the dream team seated at their usual seats, Potter sandwiched between his two cohorts. Potter's gaze was transfixed on the parchment in front of him, as if he couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"I do believe he just noticed that his first class is NEWT Potions," Albus said merrily, as Harry started to bang his head on the table in front of him. Weasley and Granger looked at him in shock. Severus could hear the redhead ask what was wrong as the know-it-all pulled the schedule out of Potter's grasp. (I love this, it's hilarious, but I'd like to see more of Severus emotional reaction to it.)

The girl said something too softly for Severus to hear, but he did notice that Weasley's head shot up as he glared at his dark-haired friend.

"What? How?" Severus heard Weasley exclaim in shock.

Severus watched as the trio argued back and forth, and for the first time, he was slightly upset that the trio wasn't sitting closer to the head table.

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out," Potter said as he grabbed his schedule from Hermione's hand, jumped up from his seat and stomped over to the head table.

"Sir, I need to speak to you for a moment," Potter demanded of the headmaster, barely containing his fury.

"Mr. Potter," McGonagall addressed the student in shock, "Surely this can wait till a later time?"

"Sorry, ma'am, but it can't. It concerns my schedule," this was said with a pointed glare in Albus's direction.

"What's the problem, Potter? Not enough exceptions made for the boy-who-lived?"

"Severus, I'll handle this," Albus warned, before turning his gaze onto Harry. "Now what seems to be the problem, Mr. Potter?"

Harry looked around the Great Hall, noticing that everyone was staring at him.

"Can we discuss this somewhere else?" He asked his eyes focused on the student body.

"If we want the chance to resolve the problem before your first class, then I'm afraid not."

Upon seeing the disappointed look on Harry's face, the headmaster clarified, "However, I will put up a privacy charm so they won't hear. I trust that would be sufficient?"

"Yes, thank you, sir." Harry said, it was evident that he didn't want anyone to hear what he had to say.

"Not a problem, Mr. Potter. Now what is your concern about your schedule?"

"Potions!" The boy exploded, waving his schedule around. "You put me in potions. You didn't ask, Merlin, you didn't even tell me! I'm not prepared," Harry shouted. "I _don't_ have the summer assignment, I _don't_ have the book. I don't even _know_ what the book is. Not to mention that I obviously haven't even read the first few chapters of it. Do you know how Snape is going to react to that?"

During his tirade, Harry had started pacing and moving his arms around wildly, trying to emphasize his point. "If I knew I was in the class, I would've spent some time over the summer revising the last five years class work. The man already thinks I'm an idiot and wants to get me expelled, how do you expect this to help the situation? How am I supposed to complete my assignments? You know he won't accept any excuse that I give."

Severus listened as Harry ranted and raved. Did the boy really expect him to believe that he didn't know that an exception had been made for him? Potter probably spent all summer being pampered by his relatives, enjoying the summer too much to even think about opening a book and now he had the audacity to try to blame it on the headmaster. The nerve of the brat, Severus fumed.

"Mr. Potter, I-"

"Wait," Harry interrupted, as he help up a hand, "Let me guess, you had a plan. And even though you knew you were that I would be punished and criticized for not being prepared, _you_ made your decision. Or perhaps you cared about me too much," Harry continued sarcastically, repeating some of the phrases the headmaster had used the night Voldemort died. After all, Harry had spent most of his summer hearing those words echo in his head.

"Perhaps you thought I should just be left alone this summer. After all, his godfather had just died; surely he doesn't need to worry about homework or anything else. Just let him sit in silence as he remembers that he's all alone!" Harry shouted as he took a deep breath and shook his head.

It appeared as though Potter did not mean to let that out, Severus thought, as he noticed the look on the boy's face.

It was also clear to the potion master that Potter's outburst was not simply about the lack of notice regarding his acceptance into NEWT Potions. It might have started off that way, but judging from the look on Albus's face, the words the boy uttered had a deeper meaning to him. Of course, Severus thought, that was probably the reason why the headmaster hadn't interrupted the child yet. Severus braced himself as Potter continued; apparently there was much the boy wanted to say.

"Then again, I had just managed to escape from Voldemort _again,_ with help for the first time in five years, I might add, surely I would be able to handle Snape and not being prepared for class. Or perhaps you just expected me to know. After all, in my first year, my friends and I found out about the sorcerer's stone and in our second year we discovered the entrance to the Chamber of Secret and the monster that was hidden inside. Maybe this was just another mystery to be solved that you didn't bother to inform me about?

"Or maybe you didn't think I was ready to hear about the change in my schedule. Or perhaps you didn't want to risk ruining one of my last summers. Perhaps you thought that I deserved to have one summer not worrying about homework before I died!"

After uttering that last word, all the fight seemed to have left Harry as he stood silent waiting for the headmaster's response, giving no visible signs of remorse or fear. He seemed to be at peace, as if a great weight had been lifted off his shoulders.

During Harry's rant, the remainder of the staff had sat silently, most in shock. Never had they heard anyone talk to the headmaster in such a way, let alone a sixteen year old student. They sat silent, waiting to see how the headmaster would handle the situation.

"Mr. Potter," Dumbledore said remorsefully, the twinkle in his eyes extinguished as he listened to the words Harry threw back at him. "I have already apologized for my past transgressions. I admit that what I did, what I believed to be best at the time, was, in hindsight, unfair to you. However, now it seems that I owe you another apology. I hope you accept my apology for not informing you of your acceptance into NEWT potions and for not giving you ample time to prepare. I will arrange for a book to be delivered to you, until then, perhaps you can share with Miss Granger? I will discuss the situation with Professor Snape."

Harry nodded his agreement. "Sir, how did you get Snap-Professor Snape," Harry corrected at Albus's look, "to let me into his class? I could've sworn that Sn-he wouldn't back down and give into the boy-who-lived attitude."

"Ah, but you see, Mr. Potter, it was not my idea. Not my idea, at all," Albus said, eyes twinkling. "In fact, he came to my office and informed me that you would be admitted into his class."

Harry stood silent as he stared at the headmaster in shock, not believing that he heard correctly.

"Is there anything else, Mr. Potter?"

"No, sir," Harry replied, still in shock.

"Then you'd best get back to seat if you want to finish breakfast before your first class."

"Yes, sir. Oh, and thank you for the privacy charm. I'm glad the students and professors didn't hear me yelling like that," Harry said before turning around and retaking his seat at the Gryffindor table.

"Albus," Severus growled, "Why did you say that?"

"What?" Albus answered, eyes twinkling. "I simply told him the truth."

"Severus, you let Mr. Potter into your NEWT class?" Minerva asked in disbelief. "I thought you said nothing could change your mind, especially since he didn't meet the requirements."

The other professors turned their heads and stared at the potion master in shock, temporarily forgetting about Potter's outburst. In all the years he had taught at Hogwarts, he had never made an exception, not even for his own Slytherins.

Severus groaned. Great, now they are all going to think that he is nicer than he actually is, Severus thought. And unfortunately, he cannot tell them the true reason why Potter was admitted into his class. No, he couldn't tell them, but Albus knew. Snape quickly enclosed himself and the headmaster in a privacy bubble and continued their conversation.

"You made it appear that I _wanted_ him in my class."

"Don't you?"

"Only due to the fact that admitting him saved me from hours of torture," Snape replied. "Of course, I simply exchanged one form of torture for another."

"Now Severus, he can't be that bad."

"He is," Severus growled. "Why couldn't you have let the boy think that Minerva had made me changed my mind?"

"Because she didn't," Albus stated truthfully.

"I know that and you know that, but there is no reason why you couldn't have let Potter _think_ that."

"You wanted me to lie to a student?" Albus questioned dramatically.

"As oppose to manipulate me, yes."

"You'll see, Severus, this will all work out for the best."

"What are you planning, Albus?"

"Me? Nothing," Albus stated, eyes twinkling. "Why do you ask?"

"I do not know if I should be more fearful of you or the Dark Lord," Severus muttered, ignoring the headmaster's question, as he disengaged the privacy bubble and slithered out of the Great Hall.

"Albus," Minerva asked, after being prodded by her coworkers, "Why was Mr. Potter so upset with you? And why did you allow him to speak to you like that?"

"Suffice it to say that I had been expecting that," Albus stated honestly, "Though I admit, I did not expect it to occur in the Great Hall the first day of classes. I'm afraid that the reason is something I cannot share. That is between Mr. Potter and myself. He has ample reason to be upset with me, so please do not speak to him about it. However, that is not a license for him to treat the other professors the same way. If he shows similar attitudes towards yourself or other professors, you may discipline him."

Understanding what he was saying, the professors nodded.

"Well, then, we best be beginning our day. It wouldn't do to have the professors late for their first class."

* * *

END MEP-CHAPTER 2 Back to Basics 

Upcoming: Chapter 3-potions class & uh! (gasp) detention…

FYI—I have finished HBP, if anyone wants to discuss, feel free to e-mail me (address on bio);

7-16-05


	3. Normality

Most Evil Plan

Chapter 3

Normality

* * *

"You are here because I have allowed you to be," Snape sneered as he shut the door, trapping the sixth year students in the Potions classroom. "Your assignments will be done in a manner worthy of a NEWT Potion student and will be handed in on time. No exceptions.

"Each day you will come into the class and quietly take your seat, next to your assigned partners who will be listed on the board," Snape said, smirking as Harry shot Hermione a worried look.

"You will work together on that day's potion with a minimum of noise. Each night you will write an essay on that potion. The specific topic and length will be provided after you turn in your completed potion." With a look at Potter, Snape continued, "_If_ you were unable to brew the potion successfully, you will complete _two_ essays. The first will be on the correct way to brew the potion, the second will be on why you should be allowed to return to my class.

"Any questions?" Snape paused as he looked around the room, "Good. Mr. Malfoy, collect everyone's summer assignment."

Malfoy walked around the room, collecting the parchments as he passed by. When he arrived at Harry's desk, he raised an eyebrow and held out his hand.

"Is there a problem, Mr. Malfoy," Snape asked after

"Potter won't give me his assignment."

Snape smirked, "Mr. Potter, please hand your assignment to Mr. Malfoy."

"I can't, sir."

"And why not?"

"I don't have it," At Snape's glare, Harry continued, "I didn't do it."

"Apparently Mr. Potter had better things to do over the summer than to open a book," Severus sneered, "Detention tonight, Mr. Potter," he finished before beginning the day's lesson.

* * *

Severus sighed as he watched the students pack up their supplies and leave. Correction, as all but _two_ students left.

"Professor Snape?"

"What is it, Potter?"

"I don't think it's fair that I serve a detention for not being prepared for class."

"Of course you don't," Snape sneered.

"Sir, it wasn't my fault," Harry began to explain.

"Of course not, Potter. Nothing is ever your fault, is it?"

"That's not what I meant!" Harry screamed. "Dumbledore-"

"_Professor_ Dumbledore lets you get away with entirely too much," Snape responded, "Even more so than he does with other Gryffindors."

Harry flinched at Snape's comment, believing that the last line was directed more towards his father than him.

"Professor Dumbledore said he would explain it to you," Harry stated.

"And so he did," Snape agreed. While he hadn't actually had a chance to talk with Albus, he had been present when Potter attacked the headmaster that morning.

"Then why the detention?"

"You have only yourself to blame." Snape smirked, "_You_ are the one who told the class that you didn't do the assignment."

"Because I didn't do it," Harry explained, "But that was because I didn't _know_ about it. I didn't even know I was in your class until this morning."

"So I hear," Snape retorted, his voice showing that he didn't believe it. "But regardless of the reason, you still told the class that you didn't complete the assignment."

"So?" Harry asked.

"Potter, use your brain for a minute and _think_."

Harry stared blankly at his professor before trying to sneak a look at Hermione to see if she understood.

"I didn't tell you to look at your friend. I told you to think. I have no doubt that Miss Granger understands my point."

"I'm sorry, sir," Harry apologized after thinking for a moment, "But I'm not sure what you mean."

"And I am not surprised," Snape said, before turning to Hermione, "Miss Granger?"

"Since you blatantly stated that you didn't do the assignment, Professor Snape had no choice but to punish you," she patiently explained.

"But I didn't _know_!" Harry exclaimed.

"Immaterial," Snape sneered, "Unless you wanted the school to know that Harry Potter doesn't have to follow the rules."

Harry paled at the professor's words. That's all he would need, was for the school to be against him again.

"Or perhaps you were just garnering more attention for yourself," Severus snickered. "Now unless you want to add more detentions from me for insubordination, leave."

"Sir," Harry stated, trying to keep control of his temper, "What else could I have done? After all I didn't have the assignment."

"Potter, you are wasting my time. What is done, is done," Snape answered. "I suggest you head to your next class, before the professor assigns a detention for tardiness."

* * *

"Professor?" Harry asked as he knocked on the classroom door that evening.

"You're early, Mr. Potter."

"Yes, sir," Harry answered nervously. "I was hoping I could talk to you for a moment."

"And what do you call what we are doing now?" Severus stated sarcastically.

"Er, talking, sir," Harry replied, before quickly continuing when Snape raised one eyebrow. "I wanted to apologize for last year. I really wasn't practicing occlumency. I didn't know what you meant by clearing your mind-"

"Surely the concept wasn't that difficult, even for a Gryffindor," Snape sneered. "Clear. Your. Mind. Three simple words."

"Sir," Harry began again, "Will you please let me finish?

"I wasn't sure how to clear my mind. I felt strange asking the headmaster for help since he seemed to be avoiding me, but I still had other resources I could have used. I'm sure that Hermione would've helped me find some books on the subject, I even could've asked you about a book, but I didn't."

"Your arrogance and pride kept you from succeeding,"

"Sir!" Harry hissed, "Please, I'm trying to apologize. You aren't making this any easier."

Snape snorted, why should he make it easier on the brat, that's what the other professors were for.

"I also wanted to apologize for invading your privacy and entering your pensieve,"

"I told you not to mention that," Snape snarled angrily.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry," Harry apologized, backing away from his professor. "I won't. I just wanted to say that I was sorry and that it won't happen again."

"Anything else, Potter?" Snape asked, ignoring both apologies. "Or can we continue with your detention?"

"Well, actually, there was one more thing," Harry began tentatively, as he sat down at one of the desks.

"What?" Snape asked, resigned to listening to the boy.

"I just wanted to thank you allowing me into your class. It means a lot to me. I promise that I'll work hard and that you won't regret your decision."

I already do, Snape thought, I already do.

"You're off to a remarkable start," Snape said instead.

"That wasn't my fault! I told you that. As soon as I receive the book, I'll catch up and turn in the summer assignment. I would borrow Hermione's book, but she's a bit fearful to let it out of her sight," Harry added, mumbling under his breath, "Actually she's a bit mental when it comes to books."

"I think not, Potter," Snape retorted, "I will not have you falling behind in class and risk everyone's safety because _you_ didn't know what you were doing."

Harry stared at Snape in shock, was the man already kicking him out of class?

Snape walked to his desk and pulled a book out of the drawer before walking back and dropping it on the desk in front of Harry. "Tonight, you will read the first three chapters, followed by essays on each regarding the chapter highlights."

"That's my detention?" Harry grinned, that didn't seem so bad.

"As you can see," Severus said, with a glance around the room, "There isn't any cleaning to be done since no potions were brewed today. Not many people are as _talented_ as you and are able to earn a detention on the first day of classes.

"If you find it disagreeable, I'm sure we could find something else for you to do. Mr. Filch might require some assistance tomorrow night."

"No, no," Harry said, "This is fine. I'll just get to work then."

"Very well, then, I expect the essays on my desk before the end of the night," Snape replied as he turned to leave the room. "And Mr. Potter? I expect your summer assignment on my desk by the end of the week."

Harry groaned as he began to read chapter 1, so much for getting out of that assignment.

* * *

"Severus, what does Potter know about you?"

"Excuse me, my lord?" Severus asked.

"Potter. What does he know about you and your life?"

"He knows very little, my lord. Very few of the students know or care about the personal lives of their professors."

"Does he know that you belong to me?"

Snape hesitated, not sure how to answer that question.

"Well, Severus?"

"Yes, my lord," Snape answered finally. Honesty was the best policy, after all, wasn't it?

"I'm assuming that like the old fool, he believes that you are a spy?"

"Yes, my lord."

"Very well," Voldemort replied, "We can work with that. I hope that you are treating him the same as usual."

"Yes, my lord, in fact, I assigned him a detention on the first day of classes."

"Very good. You are to treat him as before. Do _not_ let your actions show that something is afoot.

"Now return before someone notices your absence."

"Yes, my lord," Severus replied.

As he headed back to Hogwarts Severus couldn't help but wonder _why_ Voldemort was concerned with what Potter knew about him. Perhaps, Albus could figure it out, he thought as he approached the headmaster's office to report on the latest meeting.

* * *

Severus sat at his desk in his office correcting essays when his door opened and the headmaster entered.

"Severus? I understand you needed to see me."

"Yes, sir. I was called earlier this evening," Snape explained. "He wanted to know what Potter knew about my personal life."

"Ah," Dumbledore sang, "and your reply?"

"That he didn't know much. That most students didn't concern themselves with their professor's lives outside of the classroom." Severus became silent as he thought about the specific question The Dark Lord asked.

"What is it, Severus?"

"He most especially wanted to know if Potter was aware that I was a Death Eater."

"Interesting," Albus murmured. "I trust you told him the truth."

"Yes, sir," Severus answered."

"Any word on the plan?" Albus asked, once Snape finished.

"Not yet," Severus answered. "He said it would be a few weeks into the school year, since he wanted everything to appear 'normal'."

"And we still don't know what he is planning?"

"No," Severus stated, pulling the class syllabus for the sixth year NEWT potion students. "I can't see how any of the potions we have in the next few weeks would help him. Even with Potter's atrocious brewing skills, no one should be seriously injured."

"And how are things proceeding with you and Mr. Potter?" Albus asked, eyes twinkling.

"Perfectly satisfactory," Severus replied. "I hate him, he hates me, just the way we like it."

"Severus," Albus sighed, "You are on the same side, you really should learn to get along with him."

"He is as arrogant and immature as his father was. I see no need why we should 'get along'. I already promised you that I would not kill him and use his remains as potion ingredients, what more can you ask of me?

"After all, in two years he will be gone from this school and I will never have to see him again. You should be grateful that I allowed him into my class and haven't kicked him out yet."

"Ah, yes, admittance to your class. Tell me, Severus, has he thanked you for that?"

Severus glared at the headmaster as he remembered the first night of detention were Potter did attempt to both apologize for last year and thank him for entrance into his class.

"He tried," Severus reluctantly admitted.

"And?"

"And I ignored it."

"Severus, the two of you _must_ learn to cast aside your differences. You and Mr. Potter are the most crucial players in this battle. If you cannot get along, then what hope is there?"

The hope that this will soon be over and that we can continue to hate each other without any interference, Snape thought.

"Headmaster, I do not see that happening."

"Severus, I know that you have to uphold your image, but surely you can refrain from persecuting him so much. He has had a difficult life, and as you are aware, a difficult future in front of him. He deserves some peace while he can get it."

"_He_ does not need another professor in this school enamored by his name or fame," Severus sneered. "Pandering to him is not going to make him stronger."

"Neither will your persecution," Albus noted, eyes twinkling.

"It doesn't matter, anyway," Severus stated quietly. "The Dark Lord is most _pleased_ with my attitude towards Potter. He remarked that it is to continue as is.

"Besides, if I were to change my attitude towards him, it would only make Potter and his cohorts suspicious. We have learned from the past that they cannot ignore that which attracts their attention."

_

* * *

_

_END CHAPTER 3_

_Upcoming: Chapter 4: Severus finds out Voldemort's plan_

_7/23/05_


	4. Refusal

A/N: Thanks to everyone who read and/or reviewed this story. It means a lot to me.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter.

HBP NOTICE: This story was started _before_ the release of HBP, as such, it is now offically AU and takes place during Harry's sixth year (follows books 1-5). At this time, there are no plans to include the events of HBP, so no need to worry about spoilers.

* * *

Most Evil Plan

Chapter 4

Refusal

Severus gave a jolt as his left forearm started to tingle. Luckily he was in his rooms and miraculously didn't have any dunderheads in detention that night. After sending his patronus to Albus to inform the headmaster, he quickly left the castle.

As he walked towards the apparation barrier, a feeling of uneasiness fell over him. It was currently the beginning of October, and Voldemort had yet to initiate 'the plan'.

The only thing Severus knew was that he was to continue to treat the boy wonder with contempt. Something that Severus didn't find difficult at all. In fact, according to the headmaster, he was enjoying that part of the assignment too much. Well, you had to find some things in life to enjoy, especially when living the life of a spy, Snape thought, before turning his mind back to the plan.

He knew that the sooner he discovered the plan, the sooner, and easier, it would be to combat it. With the way the Dark Lord thought, anything could be possible, from turning Potter into a puppy to deaging him to the point of infancy. Severus snorted at that last thought. The Dark Lord wasn't able to defeat a fifteen month old child fifteen years ago, why would he believe it would be different today?

Leaving Hogwart's grounds, Severus quickly apparated away to the Dark Lord's side.

* * *

"He wants to review the syllabus _again_," Severus complained to the headmaster, upon his return to the castle.

"Any particular reason why?"

"Most likely to make additional changes, therefore, making my life even more difficult."

"Now, Severus," Albus stated eyes twinkling, "I'm sure that isn't his only reason."

Snape snorted in disagreement.

"Just because that is something you would do, does not mean that others follow the same rules."

"Speaking of rules," Severus said, eyes gleaming, "I caught Potter roaming the halls in his invisibility cloak again."

"Ah, poor Harry,"

"_Poor Harry!_" Severus reiterated in disgust, "That boy has broken more rules than all the other students combined. And instead of punishing him, you sympathize."

"Now, Severus, what would you have me do?"

"Expel the boy, of course."

"That would not bode well for the plan," Albus reminded Snape.

"Humph," was all Severus deigned to reply.

"Besides, I'm sure you penalized him enough."

"Thirty points and three nights detention with Filch since he so enjoys being out of the dorm after curfew."

"Did you find out _why_ he was out after curfew?"

"Most likely trying to set up some prank on an unsuspecting student," Severus replied.

"Now, Severus, you should know Mr. Potter better than that. He is not like James."

"Could've fooled me," Severus muttered under his breath.

"Except in appearance," the headmaster continued. "His demeanor is more that of his mother."

As Severus went to reply, Albus held up a hand, "However, I will speak to Mr. Potter about roaming the halls after curfew. Even with the cloak, it is much to dangerous."

"I still don't understand why you felt it necessary to give an eleven year old an invisibility cloak," Severus grumbled.

* * *

"The syllabus, Severus," Voldemort quietly demanded.

"Here, my lord," Severus stated as he passed the sixth year syllabus to the Dark Lord once again.

"Some changes need to be made," Voldemort said as he perused the parchment.

"Yes, my lord," Severus responded, silently groaning. Only the Dark Lord would change the class syllabus a month into the term. Hopefully it wouldn't be too significant.

"I have decided to initiate the plan on Halloween."

"Yes, my lord," Severus agreed, once more wishing for a recording so he wouldn't have to attend these meetings.

"It has also come to my attention that once my plan is set in motion I will no longer be able summon you."

Severus struggled to keep his surprise-and dismay- hidden. If he wasn't summoned how would he know the steps to the plan? So far the Dark Lord had been very hesitant in sharing information.

"My lord?" Severus questioned, not sure how or why the plan would interfere with these 'appointments'. After all, the headmaster believed him to be a spy and wouldn't keep him from attending.

"You will see, Severus, you will see," Voldemort gloated before explaining the new system of communication.

* * *

"Halloween," Severus announced as he took a seat across from the Headmaster.

"I should have expected that," Dumbledore said cheerfully. "Voldemort does like to stick to his routines."

"Apparently so," Severus agreed. "I still have no word on the details, except that it will require a change in the syllabus. However, he has informed me that once the plan is activated, I wouldn't be able to report to him as normal."

"Do you thing he suspects?" Albus asked, concerned for his friend's safety.

"No," Severus said confidently. "If he knew or suspected that I was a spy, he wouldn't allow me to return alive. I would be punished at once, as an example to others."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes," Snape said curtly, before changing the subject. "He indicated that the next time he calls he would have the new form of communication for us to use. Hopefully he will also reveal the plans for Halloween."

* * *

Severus groaned as he carried the enchanted quill and diary back to Hogwarts.

Just what he needed, he thought as he headed towards the headmaster's office, a _journal_ to communicate with the Dark Lord.

After saying this week's ridiculous password, Severus entered Albus's office, dropping the diary and quill on the desk.

"This looks familiar," the headmaster stated as he took in the small leather bound book.

"It should, it's an imitation of the diary Riddle kept when he was sixteen," Severus sneered. Although he never had a first-hand glimpse of the famous book that was responsible for opening the chamber of secret, he had heard about it from Albus and had seen it in Potter's memories from teaching the boy occlumency.

"Ah, that explains it," Albus answered, "Lemon Drop?"

"No, thank you. _This_ is the Dark Lord's new method of communicating with me. Only that quill will work in the book. He has a brother book. What is written in one book will appear in the other. Once the plan is set in motion, I am to alert him using this. Likewise, rather than 'calling' me, he will use the book to let me know of the next stages of the plan."

"Ingenious," Dumbledore marveled. "So simple, yet secure. I trust that after each transmission the book is cleared?"

"Yes," Severus sneered as he recalled the password the Dark Lord set to the book.

"Have you tested it yet?"

"Not yet. He will use it to call me for the next meeting," Severus explained. "The quill is connected to the book, if a message is waiting for me, the feathers will change colors."

"Remarkable," Albus said in awe, not quite as impressive as the Order's means of communication, but still an incredible feat.

* * *

"Severus, I have asked you before if it was possible to alter the results of certain potions," Voldemort began.

"Yes, my lord," Severus answered, wondering if he is finally going to hear the details of the Dark Lord's master plan.

"The potion I am most curious about is Amevi."

Snape paled at the mention of that potion. What exactly did the Dark Lord have in mind?

"Severus," Voldemort demanded, "Answer me. Is it possible?"

"It should be possible, my lord," Severus answered, clarifying the statement, "However, it has never been done before and it would depend on how you want the results altered."

"And if the potion was later recreated without you there, would it show the same altered results?" Voldemort continued, ignoring the second half of Severus's remark.

"Again, my lord, it depends on what results you want. As long as the results aren't too complicated, it shouldn't be much of a problem." Severus answered.

As Voldemort explained the results he desired, Severus continued to pale. _That _was his new plan? _Surely_ the Dark Lord wasn't serious?

"My lord?" Severus questioned, "How is that going to help you defeat Potter?"

"Crucio," Voldemort incanted, watching Severus fall to the ground.

"Who are you to question me? Your job is to carry out my plans. All will be revealed in time; however, suffice it to say that our powers are tied to our emotions. I've already discovered how Potter's _emotions _have an effect on me. This will make Potter unstable. He will be too wrapped up in his emotions to think."

"Yes, my lord," Severus agreed, hesitating briefly before asking, "Are you sure I'm the best candidate for this, my lord?"

"Severus, Severus, Severus," Voldemort said despondently, before once again cursing the potion master. "When will you stop questioning me? I cannot think of anyone better for this assignment."

"I trust you will find a way to make that happen?"

"Yes, my lord," Severus answered, silently hoping that Albus would find a way to prevent it.

"Excellent," Voldemort cackled. "That is the potion that will be prepared on Halloween. Also, young Malfoy is to be Potter's partner that day."

"Yes, my lord," Severus repeated, one thought running through his mind, he could not let Voldemort's plan be put into effect.

* * *

"I refuse to follow through on this," Severus stated after he explained the plan to the headmaster.

"You can't," Albus contradicted.

"Regardless, I still refuse to do this. Why don't you find a way to stop it?"

"How?" Albus asked, eyes twinkling.

"Say that you refuse to allow them to make the potion."

"The time for that would've been when you brought your revised syllabus to me the first time."

"Well do something!" Severus roared. "This lesson cannot proceed as _he_ intends."

"Again, I ask, what can I do? If you can think of a way out of this without revealing yourself as a spy, I will give it some consideration."

Severus stood up and started to pace. Perhaps he could arrange for the necessary ingredients to be tampered with. No, Severus thought, he couldn't waste ingredients like that. He _could_ always hex Potter so that he would be absent from class that day. Arrange an 'accident' for the boy. No, that would only delay the Dark Lord's plan. Not stop it.

"Oh Merlin," Severus moaned as he returned to his seat in front of the headmaster. "There isn't a way out of this, is there?"

""I'm afraid not," Albus said cheerfully, eyes brightly shining. "Lemon drop?"

* * *

Amevi-a potion of my creation…you will find out what it stands for on 'Halloween'…I will tell you that it is actually an acronym for 5 words, most of which (if not all) are in Latin…

Hey, I said Severus would know the plan…not you

Chapter 5 Halloween (I think…unless I break up the chapter)…plan set in motion…

7/30/2005


	5. Preparation

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter

Thanks to everyone who has read this story. An extra special thanks to everyone who has reviewed

* * *

Most Evil Plan

Chapter 5

Preparation

_How was he to move the Amevi potion back more than two weeks was a mystery to him,_ Severus thought as he stared at the syllabus. At least the class was unaware of the syllabus so no questions would be asked when things were changed. Severus could almost hear Miss Know-it-all asking _why_ things had changed and complaining since she already did the prep work ahead of time.

It was challenging enough to find a way to teach these potions in the original sequence that the Dark Lord indicated, but to revamp the course again a month into the school year? The Dark Lord was insane. Of course, that was no surprise to the potion master, after all, his latest 'plan' proved it.

Snape groaned as he thought once more about the Dark Lord's latest 'foolproof' plan. _How on earth did the Dark Lord conceive this plan_ , Severus wondered. He must have had too many firewhiskeys, he answered himself, silently wishing he had a few to get him through this semester. The potion master had a feeling he was going to need them, especially once the plan was implemented.

Severus shook his head to clear it. Plenty of time to worry about the plan, for now he had to reorganize the curriculum to make it possible.

Severus snarled as he realized what he had to do. The only thing he _could_ do was to make that week into a 'review' session. Except for the classes before OWLS and NEWTS Snape _never_ reviewed in class. That was something that was the students' responsibility. Merlin, just by having a review session it was going to raise suspicion. There had to be something else.

Severus smirked as another thought came to him. _A week of tests_. Yes, it just might be possible, he thought as he glanced once more at his lesson plans. Severus silently went to work, pulling a potion from each week and moving it to the last week of October.

Three 'tests' in one week and they can thank their golden boy for it, Severus thought with a smirk. At least Miss Granger might be happy. Perhaps something good will come from this plan after all, Of course, Severus realized, if this did work out he just might have to thank the Dark Lord for presenting him with a new opportunity to torment his students.

* * *

After the syllabus was 'approved' by the headmaster, Severus ensconced himself safely in his lab, where he put himself to work trying to find a way for the Dark Lord's plan to be executed.

Amevi was considered a 'secure' potion by the Ministry of Magic. The results were never contested, since, like veritaserum, no one has been able to find a way to interfere with the potions results.

Severus, however, as a potion master, knew that all potions had an antidote, so to speak. It was just a matter of combining the right ingredients in the right order and quantity to discover that antidote.

Every spare moment Severus had was spent fiddling in his lab trying to concoct a potion that would give the results the Dark Lord desired. Luckily he hadn't been summoned in the last week and was able to give the matter his full attention.

It was a long, tedious process. One that Severus often wished to abandon, particularly since he didn't _want_ to be able to produce those results. In fact, he still hadn't given up on finding a way to escape his role in the Dark Lord's plan.

Severus cursed as he dropped the vial he was holding as the dark mark on his arm flared to life, signaling that he was needed. Although the diary worked, apparently his 'master' preferred the old means of communication and wanted to use it while it was still available.

* * *

"Severus," Voldemort inquired from his throne, "Have you found the solution to your problem yet?"

"No, my lord," Severus stated quietly. "However, I feel that I am close."

"Close is not good enough," Voldemort said before sending a curse in Severus's direction. "We have less than a month till Halloween. _This_ plan will not fail because _you_ did not do your part. Is that clear?"

"Yes, my lord," Severus answered, hiding his resentment, once more grateful that the headmaster insisted he learn occlumency. The only positive thing he could find in the 'plan' was that once it was put into effect he would be communicating with the Dark Lord via the journal. As far as he knew, there wasn't a way to send curses across the parchment.

* * *

After briefing the headmaster on the latest meeting, Severus once more went to work in his labs.

At this point he was grateful that the Dark Lord had moved the plan to Halloween. Originally it was to take place next week, two and a half weeks before that holiday, yet Snape wasn't even close to producing the results the Dark Lord wanted.

Of course, part of that might be the fact that he hoped it was impossible. Why did he have to tell the Dark Lord that it was possible? He should have lied until he found out exactly what the plan included, then he wouldn't be in this mess.

Perhaps it wasn't too late to have the Dark Lord change his mind, Severus thought.

* * *

"My lord," Severus said as he bowed before Voldemort.

"Severus, any progress?"

"Very little, my lord," Severus replied, bracing himself for a curse.

"And why is that?"

"The Amevi potion is a challenge, my lord. You are asking something that no one has been able to do."

"Wasn't it you who said that your skills in potion were one of the best in the country?"

"Yes, my lord."

"Then this is your opportunity to prove it," Voldemort stated quietly, "to me."

"Yes, my lord," Severus repeated, lowering his head.

"Any other concerns?"

"My lord," Severus began tentatively, "This isn't the easiest of potions to brew, and as you know, Potter's s-"

"Harry's," Voldemort corrected. "If this plan is to work, you must learn to call him by his first name."

"Harry's," Severus repeated blandly, "skill is not the best. I am afraid that he will most likely make a mistake and disrupt your plans."

"That is one of the reasons why I told you to partner him with young Malfoy that day. Did you not tell me that Malfoy was skillful at potions, one of the best in his year, in fact?"

"Yes, my lord," Severus replied, at least now he knew why that pairing was ordered. "However, the two tend to mix like oil and water. I can't imagine them able to brew a potion without a mishap."

"Then you best do what you can to prevent it. If this plan doesn't come off as desired, I will hold you responsible," Voldemort threatened, stroking his wand meaningfully.

"Yes, my lord," Severus agreed, before reflecting on what else the Dark Lord had said. "My lord, might I inquire as to another reason why you wanted those two paired together?"

"Young Malfoy would make a credible witness. Not only could he vouch for the accuracy of the potion, but his shock over the results would leave everyone curious."

"I see what you mean, my lord," Severus reluctantly agreed. "If Potter wa-"

"Harry," Voldemort corrected again, this time casting a curse at Severus to help him remember.

"Harry," Severus echoed, once he was able to speak. "Was paired with a friend, the two might easily accept zeroes on the assignment rather than divulge the results."

* * *

"Severus?" Albus asked for the third time, once more receiving no response from the potion master. "What happened? Does he suspect? Are you injured? Should I get Madam Pomfrey?"

"No," Severus whispered quietly.

"What happened, my child? Surely it couldn't be that terrifying?"

"Worse," Severus muttered, once more wishing for a bottle of firewhiskey.

"Please tell me. I can't help if I don't know the problem."

"He wants me to call Potter _Harry_," Severus answered, the last word spoken with all the hatred and revulsion his voice could hold.

"Is that all?" Albus replied, eyes twinkling brightly. "That is excellent news."

Severus looked at the headmaster in surprise. "Excellent?"

"Of course. I've been trying to get you to call him Harry for years now. I tip my hat to Voldemort for accomplishing that goal," Albus stated before doing just that.

"You are enjoying this, aren't you?" Severus asked in disbelief. "You enjoy seeing me suffer like this."

"Severus, no," Albus denied. "I would never enjoy seeing you suffer. However, I have to admit, that I am most excited about Voldemort's recent plan."

Severus stood up in shock, "You say you don't want me to suffer, yet you are _agreeing_ with him. How do you expect me to believe you?"

"Severus, please sit back down. I admit that I have high hopes for Voldemort's plan. I hope that you and Harry will be able to put aside your differences and learn to get along, for the sake of the war if nothing else."

Severus grunted, neither agreeing nor disagreeing with the headmaster before taking his leave. Of course if he had waited a few more minutes, he might have heard the headmaster proclaim, "That this could just be what the medi-witch ordered."

* * *

Immediately upon his return to the dungeon, Snape took up residence in his lab. He resigned himself to the fact that there was no way out of this plan, except of course death. Either his or Potter's, at this point. Truth be told, Severus truly didn't have a preference. However, he knew that the headmaster wouldn't agree, so he firmly set to work, trying to find a way to skew the results of the Amevi potion.

* * *

"I trust you have good news for me, Severus?"

"Some, my lord," Severus stated quietly. "I have found a way to manipulate the results, now I just have to modify that potion to provide your required results."

"And will the results be consistent if the test is done over a period of time?"

"That will be the next stage, my Lord," Severus answered. "Once I know how to obtain the desired results, I will continue to improve the potion until I reach the maximum time frame available."

"Very good," Voldemort said approvingly, "_This_ is why I keep you alive. I don't know of anyone else that would be able to accomplish what you do."

Severus paled. No one liked to hear that they were only alive due to their skills. For the minute someone of equal or greater skills were discovered, they would be dispensable.

"Now, now," Voldemort cajoled, "No reason to be fearful. As long as _everything_ goes according to plan, your life is safe."

Severus nodded, "Yes, my lord."

* * *

Another weekend, Severus thought as he barricaded himself in his lab. At least there would be no dunderheads to distract him.

Normally, he would be happy to experiment with new potions, especially when it involved doing something that was never done before.

Severus sighed as another attempt failed. Maybe he should give up and offer himself to the Dark Lord as a consolation to manipulating the potion. After all, Severus thought, death was surely better than Voldemort's plan.

At the realization of that thought, Severus decided that something had to be done. He would not _ruin_ his life by falling in line with the plans of a madman. With a wave of his wand his lab was spotless. Severus Snape had had enough.

* * *

After muttering the inane password, Severus stormed into the headmaster's office.

"Death," Severus said succinctly.

"Death?" The headmaster echoed as he pulled out a tin of lemon drops.

"No, I do not want any lemon drops," Severus snarled before the old man could offer him one. "I finally found a way around the Dark Lord's plan. Death."

"Whose death?" Albus asked.

"Mine, of course. Boy wonder has a destiny to fulfill before he can be released from this life."

"Unacceptable."

"It's perfect," Severus countered.

"No. I did not save you only to lose you now."

"But you won't," Severus argued. "I'm telling you, it's perfect."

"You dying is _not_ perfect," the headmaster said angrily. Automatically, Severus took a step back. He hadn't heard the headmaster use that tone since he found out that Crouch was impersonating Moody.

"But I won't die." At the headmaster's inquiring gaze, Severus clarified, "If Pettigrew, a wizard of little to no talent can fake his death and make others believe that he is gone, why can't I do the same? I wouldn't even have to disguise myself as a _rat_. I can use polyjuice, an appearance altering charm or potion. I could even continue to stay here at Hogwart's. After all, you would need a replacement potions professor. No one would know."

"That won't stop Voldemort," Albus said quietly.

"No, but it would stop _me_ from being involved in his plan," Severus said cheerfully, or at least the most cheerful anyone has ever seen him.

"And Harry?"

"He'll still be alive," Severus said, a quiet "unfortunately," muttered under his breath.

"I meant that you dead would not necessarily make Voldemort cancel his plans. Instead of you fulfilling that role, he will appoint another."

"Ah, but you know the plan, so you can stop it. Besides, I am probably the only one who could manipulate the Amevi potion. Without me the Dark Lord would have to abandon this plan."

"In favor of another," Albus pointed out. "One that we wouldn't know. One that could cause harm to Harry and other students."

Severus went silent as he processed the headmaster's words.

"Without you we are truly in the dark against Voldemort. _You_ are one of the greatest weapons we have."

Albus paused as he turned his blue eyes to his former student, "Can you really abandon all those people? All those lives that would be lost?"

Severus didn't say a word as he stood up and left the headmaster's office.

* * *

Severus stormed back to his lab. Why wouldn't the headmaster listen to him? It was a perfectly valid plan. Perfect! Everyone would win, mostly him, Severus thought. In fact, this was the _only_ way he wouldn't have to be nice to Potter.

Severus sighed as he went to work. Hopefully he could convince the headmaster of the brilliance of his plan, until then, well, best to follow the Dark Lord's orders just in case.

* * *

END CHAPTER 5

Will Severus give up _his_ plan and let fate take its course?

WOW…a lot of you figured out what Voldemort's plan was…brilliant…I am curious to know what you think of it, if you hadn't mentioned it already….

Chapter 6: _Happy _Halloween (and it should be long… 'Halloween' alone is over 1500 words, unless of course I break up the chapter again-LOL)

A/N: for those of you who thought Severus would protest more…you were right…Of course, even I wasn't expecting him to complain this much, or to come up with so many radical plans just to get out of being _nice_ to the boy who lived…

8-13-05


	6. Halloween

DISCLAIMER: Harry Potter is the creative work of JK Rowling. I do not own the Harry Potter characters.

Thank you juliedecarson for the wonderful job you do beta'ing this story (And I'm sorry that I keep forgetting to thank you in previous chapters).

Most Evil Plan  
Chapter 6  
Halloween

* * *

"Severus, I do hope that you are here to join me for tea and not to make another attempt to convince me of the benefits of your plan." 

"Headmaster, if you would only take the time to realize how perfect it is," Severus beseeched.

"Perfect for whom?" Albus asked indignantly, "You?"

"Well, yes," Severus reluctantly admitted, before adding a quick, "But also for Potter."

Albus just peered over his half-moon spectacles and looked at Severus in disbelief.

"No, honestly," Severus stated, preparing to make his case for the last time. "Potter will not be any happier than I am regarding the Dark Lord's latest scheme. In fact, I wouldn't be surprised if the purpose of the Dark Lord's plan holds true. After all, Potter is such a delicate boy," Severus said with a grimace, fighting to keep the sarcasm and feelings of hatred to himself. That definitely wouldn't prove his veracity to the headmaster. "And he's been through so much, shouldn't we, as his professors, try to protect him from harm, be it physical or emotional?"

"Excellent point," Albus agreed, eyes twinkling, "Luckily for us, you know the plan and can help Harry from being harmed by it."

Severus groaned as he realized he just dug himself in deeper.

"You mustn't give the child any reason to doubt you," Albus continued, "After all, as you said we are here to protect him from harm.

"Plus," Albus added, knowing that Severus was on the verge of admitting defeat, "How could you leave your Slytherins? After all, aren't _you_ the only one in the school on their side?"

Severus hated when the headmaster used his own words and arguments against him. How manipulative of him, unfortunately, the man had a point, Severus thought. Practically every other student in the school viewed Slytherins as evil incarnate. In fact, Severus was positive some of the professors felt the same.

Of course, he really couldn't afford to leave his students now. He has spent so much time and energy trying to get them to make their own decisions in regards to Voldemort. To abandon them now could undo all the good he might have done. Not to mention that there were very few Slytherins on staff to take over his head of house duties.

Still, he would not admit defeat so easily.

"Sir, I am not an actor, I do not believe that I can play the role assigned to me," Severus confessed.

"Nonsense, my boy," Albus dismissed. "You have been playing a role for the past twenty years. All we are doing is amending it."

Severus grunted in acknowledgment, the headmaster did have a point there, as well. If he managed to portray the loyal greasy-git death eater for the last twenty years, especially with Voldemort being back the last fifteen months, then surely he could handle this most recent role. No matter how much he was offended by it.

"Now, the only question is do we tell Harry?"

"NO!" Severus loudly objected.

"Why ever not, Severus?"

"He's a Gryffindor, he couldn't act his way out of a paper bag," Severus protested.

"I think you will find that there is more to Harry than meets the eye."

"Regardless, _my_ life depends on him not letting anything slip. I can't afford for him to make an error. If he knows, then Weasley and Granger would be informed and before we know what is happening, the whole school would know what is true and what isn't," Severus declared. "We cannot inform him of the plan."

"Very well," Albus stated. "Of course, you know that this now means that you will have to try much harder to come across as genuine."

Severus groaned as he realized the truth of that statement. "Fine, at least my life will be in my own hands and not at the whim of a foolhardy Gryffindor."

* * *

"Severus, Halloween will soon be upon us." 

"Yes, my lord."

"I trust everything is ready for my plan?"

"Yes, my lord," Severus answered quietly. "I just need to do a little more testing to confirm that nothing else would interfere with the results."

"Excellent. Soon we shall watch as my plan unfurls," Voldemort gloated.

"Yes, my lord," Severus agreed, hoping that this would be the last time he would have to say that, or at least, the last time for a while.

"Ah, Severus, I am going to miss your obedience. You have shown such loyalty and dedication to me."

Severus barely held back a grimace; why did that sound like something one might say at a funeral?

"As you know, once the plan is implemented next week, you will no longer be able to be graced by my presence. You will, however, have my diary at your disposal to keep me informed of the situation. If anything happens, you are to inform me at once," Voldemort commanded.

"Yes, my lord."

"At your earliest convenience," Severus read this as 'drop everything', "you are to inform me once the plan was initiated. I want to read all about Potter's reaction."

"Yes, my lord," Severus agreed. "My lord, how am I to explain the results to Pot-Harry? He is a curious child," more like nosy brat, Severus thought, "by nature. He will want to know how this came about."

"That is up to your discretion, Severus. Whatever you think will do the most damage. Affair, hostage, potion accident, do not bother me with the details."

"Yes, my lord," Severus replied, sarcastically thinking how glad he was that that was settled.

"I noticed that your first instinct is to refer to him as Potter, still."

"Yes, my lord. Since it is best that I still refer to him as Potter in class it has been most difficult calling him by his first name when I am in your presence."

"Understandable," Voldemort agreed, with a cautioning tone, "However, after Thursday, I hope that that would change."

"My lord, if I may?" Severus inquired, preparing himself to be punished if the Dark Lord didn't like what he had to say. "Since the results are to be as much a surprise to me as it is to him, perhaps it would be best for the two of us to gradually work to the point where I refer to him by his first name? I fear that if I were to suddenly refer to him as 'Harry' because of the results, it might raise his suspicions. If not from him, then surely from others."

"Perhaps you are right," Voldemort conceded, as Severus breathed a sigh or relief that he would not be punished for his impertinence. "However, you _must_ be pleasant to him, regardless of what you call him. You need to convince him that you actually care about him and his feelings. We cannot get him to accept you if you continue to torment him and assign detentions for trivial matters."

"Yes, my lord," Severus agreed reluctantly, after all, if one wanted to stay healthy, they didn't disagree with the Dark Lord. Before leaving, Severus cautiously inquired, "My lord, being nice and pleasant? Does that refer to all Gryffindors or just Po-Harry?"

* * *

"At least he agreed that if I was suddenly nice or familiar to Potter-"

"Harry," Albus corrected with a twinkle in his eyes.

"_Potter,_" Severus stressed stubbornly, "and immediately called him by his first name once the results were revealed it might cause some to become suspicious. Referring to him by his given name will be done gradually. I was also cautioned not to torment or assign detentions to _him _for trivial matters," Severus concluded.

"That is good news," Albus agreed.

"Oh, no, headmaster," Severus smirked, "That isn't the good news. The good news is that the Dark Lord insisted that 'playing nice' with Harry does not have to carry over to all the other Gryffindors. And as far as Potter's detentions, well, with the way that he attracts trouble, I'm sure there will be plenty of reasons to assign him detentions for matters that aren't considered trivial. Sadly, though, his detentions would have to be served with Filch, after all, we wouldn't want anyone to say that I was biased or playing favorites, would we?"

"Severus," Albus cautioned. "I'm not quite sure that this is what Voldemort had in mind. I know that it's not what I had planned."

"What?" Severus asked innocently. "Albus, if the situation _was_ true and not some scheme of the Dark Lord's, how would you expect me to behave?"

Albus peered at Severus while he contemplated that question. "Very well, I suppose I wouldn't expect you to treat him differently from other students."

Severus smirked, "Or perhaps be even more strict? After all, due to our relation, his behavior is a reflection of me."

Albus groaned, realizing that this situation might not be the miracle he hoped for. "Perhaps," he agreed. "Then again, due to this plan and the nature of your _relationship_," the headmaster emphasized, eyes twinkling brightly, "You are in the ideal spot to assist Mr. Potter through his challenges."

"Excuse me?" Severus inquired. Surely he misinterpreted Albus's words.

"No, no, the more I think of this, the better it appears. _Someone_ has to help Mr. Potter handle the death of his godfather, and the role he played in it. I imagine the poor boy must be consumed with guilt." Perhaps not consumed, the headmaster silently acknowledge to himself, still, as he previously said, this could just be what the healer ordered.

"Someone?" Severus echoed, surely the headmaster wasn't thinking about-

"Yes, someone. You."

He was, Severus realized with a groan.

"After all," The headmaster pointed out, "Voldemort would expect you to get close to the child; we might as well use that to our advantage. Plus, no one else has had any success."

"And what makes you think that I would?" Severus asked, doubtful that Potter would listen to him, especially in matters concerning his godmutt. Hiding his grin, Severus realized that all he had to do was try once, and when Potter refused to discuss it with him, as of course, Potter would, then he could honestly tell the headmaster that he tried.

"Why, due to the nature of your _relation_, of course," the headmaster answered with a knowing smile. "Plus your experience as the Head of Slytherin has enabled you to help troubled teens before, Mr. Potter is no different. There are many things that Harry needs your assistance with: the death of Sirius and his role that contributed to it; his use of an unforgivable on Bellatrix; controlling his temper; his possession by Voldemort; his need to learn occlumency; are only a few that come to mind. Yes, I can see that you are the ideal candidate to counsel the child."

What exactly has he gotten himself into? Once more Severus groaned, how come at the end of these meetings with Albus he always ended up in a worse position than before? What exactly was the headmaster trying to do to him?

* * *

"I need your assistance," Severus stated, after allowing the headmaster entry into his labs. 

"Oh my, I haven't been involved with potions since I discovered the twelve uses of Dragon Blood," Albus stated, "But I will gladly assist in any way I can. Recently my focus has been on transfiguration. Taught that subject for many years before becoming headmaster, you know."

"I do not need any assistance with the potion," Severus stated clearly, slightly insulted that the headmaster would think he did.

"Then what do you need?"

"I need your help administering the potion. After last year's incidents with Veritaserum, I doubt Potter would accept any type of refreshment from me. Not to mention the fact that I would have no _reason_ to offer him such a thing without raising suspicion."

"If you had taken my advice and befriended the boy, you wouldn't be in this predicament."

"_That_ is not going to happen," Severus vehemently denied. "So kindly refrain from suggesting it again."

"Of course, of course," the headmaster cheerfully agreed. "Now, how can I help?"

Severus withdrew a small bottle of clear liquid from a locked drawer in his desk. "He needs to drink this twenty-four hours _before_ Halloween's potions class. It can be mixed in pumpkin juice or tea, or added to biscuits that does not contain nuts."

"Not a problem, I'll find a way to pour it into one of his drinks," Albus stated reaching for the vial.

Severus pulled his hand back, refusing to relinquish the potion just yet. "Make sure that Potter and _only_ Potter is the one drinking this potion. I do not want anyone else's and most definitely not the entire class's results to be off. That would not earn me favor with the Dark Lord, especially if his plan is ruined."

"Indeed, that would be disastrous," Albus stated, picturing what would happen if the more than one student's results were manipulated to show the results that Voldemort ordered. "I'll ask Harry up to my office on Wednesday for tea."

"The potion will remain in his blood stream for approximately four weeks, unless he loses a significant amount of blood due to any accidents."

"Fine, fine," Albus said, once more reaching for the vial.

"That means that until the Dark Lord's plan is carried out, he will need to take this potion once a month, to prevent plans from unraveling."

"Understood, I will be more than glad to help you administer this potion in the coming months," The headmaster said finally taking a hold of the vial from Severus's hands, before heading towards the door.

"Of course, after this initial dose," the headmaster said as he exited the room, "Perhaps you and Mr. Potter will come to an understanding where you might be able to offer him some refreshment without raising any suspicions."

As the elderly wizard left the potion lab, a speechless potion master stared after him in shock.

* * *

Snape watched as Potter and Granger entered the potion classroom that morning. After seeing them glance at the board, Severus heard the two students groan. 

He had predicted that as Potter's reaction to being paired with Malfoy, but couldn't identify the reason for the know-it-all's groan. Unless of course it was in sympathy for her friend.

After a few minutes of staring at the board in dismay, Snape watched as Hermione nudged Harry to his seat. Within moments the remainder of the class entered and sat with their assigned partners.

"Enough!" Severus said as he closed the classroom door, halting all conversation. "Today's potion is on the board, get to work."

"Sir?" Hermione asked, raising a hand. "Why this potion?"

"Do you have a problem with this potion, Miss Granger? Perhaps a secret you don't want revealed?" Snape smirked. Merlin he hoped it wasn't that. He didn't know what he would do if other students besides Mr. Potter didn't believe their results.

"No sir," Hermione denied, "But we've been tested on various potions all week, each one increasing in difficulty. This potion seems to be a step backwards."

"Five points from Gryffindor for questioning a teacher, Miss Granger," Severus said, realizing the cause of that student's groan. "I am assuming that your study session did not include this particular potion, since it is, as you said, 'a step backwards'? What better way to determine your skill level than to prepare a potion without memorizing the steps beforehand."

Hermione turned red at the professor's words. She did study some of the more difficult potions in anticipation of today's class and even recommended that others do the same.

"A test of your skills, Miss Granger, is a test, regardless of what order the potions are assigned. However, perhaps you and your partner would like to brew another potion today, and take a zero for class work?" Severus sneered.

"No, sir," Zabini injected with a glare towards Hermione.

"Very well, then get to work." With those words Severus returned to his desk to watch how the students progressed, keeping an eye on Malfoy and Potter.

He knew the Dark Lord's reasons for wanting the two paired together that day, the only problem, Severus realized, was getting the two to work together without destroying the potion, or the plan.

The time went by quickly with only a few minor skirmishes. Mostly Granger and Zabini arguing on the proper way to chop daisy roots or Potter and Malfoy arguing about practically everything.

After forty minutes of brewing Snape gave a final instruction to the class, normally this wasn't something he would do, especially during a 'test', however, he couldn't risk anyone, especially Potter, forgetting to pour the potion into vials. Since it wasn't part of the actual potions steps, he felt justified since he wasn't giving any steps away, just insuring that each individual would be graded on their own merits.

"Do not add the final ingredient to the cauldron. Before you add the last ingredient, fill two vials with the potion, one for you and one for your partner, as it will be necessary to test the potion, and for me to determine whether you pass or fail. I'm sure no one here wants to fail because their partner didn't follow the final steps accurately." The last sentence was stated with a glare to the students of other houses that were paired with Slytherins.

Severus walked around before coming to rest on the other side of the room, away from Potter's and Malfoy's work station. From the corner of his eye he saw the two students divide the potion in half and Potter add his blood as the final ingredient before capping and shaking the vial, mixing the blood in with the potion.

As he pretended to watch another set of students prepare their potion for the final step, he saw Potter drip the liquid onto a piece of parchment.

Mentally he counted backwards. Right as he reached one, Severus heard Malfoy gasp.

"Uh!"

"Is there a problem, Mr. Malfoy?" Severus asked as he headed towards their station.

"Yes, sir, Potter did his potion wrong."

"Shut up, Malfoy," Harry growled as he stared at the results of his potion.

"Mr. Potter?" Severus questioned, looking at his student, not at the results.

"I don't know," Harry mumbled, still in shock.

"He messed up as usual," Malfoy sneered.

"Wouldn't that mean that your potion is also messed up?" One of the Gryffindor's called, trying to defend Harry.

"Five points from Gryffindor," Severus stated, smirking, "Get back to work." Things were working better than he hoped. If a few more student's tried to defend the Gryffindor Golden Boy, this day just might be salvageable, he thought.

"What!" Malfoy screeched, realizing that he shouldn't be so happy about Potter's mistakes since they were partners that day. At once, Malfoy started to add his blood to his vial.

Severus shook his head at the boy's antics. He was so eager to get his Gryffindor rival in trouble, that he often ended up in just as much trouble himself.

"Sir?" Hermione interjected, "I was watching them and I didn't see them do anything wrong."

Severus smirked. Not only was he going to be able to deduct more points from Gryffindor, but the know-it-all confirmed to the class that Potter's potion was correct.

"Thank you for your endorsement, Miss Granger," Snape sneered. "Five points from Gryffindor, your eyes should be on your own work."

"This isn't possible," Harry mumbled, staring at the parchment in front of him. "This just isn't possible."

Shaking his head, Harry took the vial of his potion mixed with his blood and placed three drops on another piece of parchment.

"Sir," Malfoy called, "My results are correct."

"Let me see," Severus stated as he took the offered parchment.

"Draco Malfoy, son of Lucius Malfoy and Narcissa Black Malfoy," Snape read. "Indeed it is correct. Excellent job, Mr. Malfoy, ten points to Slytherin."

"Mr. Potter, hand me your parchment," Severus directed.

"Er, can you wait a moment, sir?" Harry asked. "I would like to try it again."

"Mr. Potter, you do not have the time or energy to brew the potion again."

"I know, sir," Harry stated, trying to find an excuse not to show his results to the potion master. "Er, there was something on the parchment and I need to drop the liquid again."

"Very well," Snape sneered, "You have five minutes respite. Miss Granger, your results?"

As Snape turned away from Potter's work station he heard Harry incant 'Incendio' and set the parchments with his results on fire.

"Here, sir," Hermione stated passing her parchment to the professor.

"Adequate. Mr. Zabini?" Severus stated before taking the offered parchment. "Excellent."

As Severus wanted around the room, keeping an eye on a distraught Potter, he could hear the students talking.

"_Malfoy," Zabini hissed, "What did Potter's results show?"_

_Malfoy just shook his head, not wanting to say anything out loud._

"_Come on, Malfoy! It can't be that bad."_

_Malfoy just glanced in the direction of the potion master before once more looking at Potter's results. The blonde boy paled before shaking his head and pretending to work on that night's essay assignment._

Severus didn't know whether to be grateful or not that Malfoy didn't want to start any rumors about a fellow Slytherin, and in particularly, a professor. On one hand, he was pleased that his students held such respect, a.k.a. fear, of him that they wouldn't cross him. On the other hand, he knew that the Dark Lord's plan counted on Malfoy's willingness to destroy the Gryffindor's life to share what he saw on that parchment. Hopefully, once the shock passed, Malfoy would talk about what he read.

"Harry, what's the matter?" Hermione asked, worried about her friend, as she watched him try his potion again.

"It's not possible, it's just not possible," the raven haired boy whispered bordering on the hysterical, as he set additional pieces of parchment on paper.

"Harry! What does it say?" Getting no response from her friend, Hermione turned to Malfoy, "Malfoy, what does it say?"

Malfoy just shook his head.

"Malfoy! Tell me!" Hermione hissed frantically.

Malfoy once more shook his head, before replying, "You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Shut up!" Harry screamed at Malfoy, before looking at his parchment again and muttered, "It's not true, it can't be true. It just can't be."

"Five points, Mr. Potter, for creating a disturbance in class," Snape said as he headed back over to their desk. It seemed that Malfoy wasn't willing to play his part, Severus realized. He would just have to find another way to make the results known to the class. Hopefully he could do so with disgracing himself and causing a scene. "Your results?"

"Something's wrong," Harry whispered.

"I would be the first to admit, Potter, that I'm surprised you made it this far, but since your partner's potion is fine and Miss Granger _verified_ that it was brewed correctly, I highly doubt that an error occurred," Snape sneered. "Unless you mistakenly added someone else's blood?"

"No, sir, I added my own blood" Harry denied, shaking his head. "But the results are _wrong_. They have to be.

"Maybe the parchment's been charmed or maybe the vial was tampered with? Maybe Malfoy did something to the cauldron," Harry continued.

"Hey!" Malfoy protested, "Don't go blaming this on me. I didn't do anything. Although, it would have made a good prank."

"See!" Harry shouted pointing a finger at Malfoy. "He did it!"

Severus almost sighed. This was getting out of hand. "Five points from Gryffindor for blaming a classmate for your inadequacies, and another five for shouting at a professor."

"Harry," Hermione whispered, "He couldn't have done anything. The ministry regards this potion as one of the most secure, since no way has been shown to tamper with it. No way could Malfoy have set something up."

"Hey!" Malfoy yelled, protesting the slight to his intelligence.

"Mr. Malfoy, quiet down," Snape stated, before addressing Harry once more. "Your results, Mr. Potter?"

"No, sir," Harry refused.

"Mr. Potter," Severus began only to be interrupted by his student.

"I'm sorry, sir, but something is wrong. I'd rather take a zero for the day than show these results."

Severus sneered in Harry's direction. "_That_ Mr. Potter is not an option. Now read the results out loud."

"Out loud! No one else had to read them out loud!"

"No one else refused to hand in their results. Out loud, Mr. Potter."

"Sir, it's really not fair that Harry read his results out loud," Hermione contributed.

"Five points from Gryffindor, Miss Granger," Severus smirked.

Harry glared at his professor before picking up his parchment. Taking a deep breath, he read, "Harry Potter, son of Lily Evans Potter and James Potter."

"That's not what it said," Malfoy protested.

"I am well aware of that," Snape drawled, "Five points from Gryffindor for lying."

"You _know_!" Harry exclaimed in anger.

"Of course, I know," Severus smirked, "if that is what it said then you wouldn't have been willing to take a zero in my class, now would you?"

Severus snatched the parchment out of Harry's fingers and handed it to Miss Granger, "Miss Granger, read Mr. Potter's results for the class."

Hermione looked apologetically towards Harry before silently reading the parchment. A small gasp escaped her lips as she looked between her professor and her best friend.

"Today, Miss Granger," Snape growled at her, quickly losing his patience at how long this was taking.

"Harry Potter, son of Lily Evans Potter and," Hermione paused, taking a deep breath before continuing, "…Severus Snape."

* * *

END CHAPTER 6 and stage I of Voldemort's most evil plan… 

So…How do you think Harry will react? What about the rest of the class? What about Ron-how will he find out?

AMEVI: Abbas (father) Matris (mother) Expiscor (discover) Verus (true) Identity

And as many of you mentioned-the pseudo part of pseudo-severitus…

You know, I REALLY like this chapter…Hope you guys do as well…Actually, I REALLY like this story :)

WOW! This is a first for me….Harry finds out about his 'parents' in the first six chapters of a fic…(At least as far as posted stories go-I have another that begins with HP already knowing the truth)

8/22/2005


	7. Shocking

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter. Harry Potter is the creative works of JK Rowling.

Many thanks to juliedecarson for beta'ing this chapter.

Thanks to everyone who is reading this story. Thanks as well to everyone who has included this (or my other stories) in their favorites or C2's.

Many more thanks to those who take time to review & let me know what they think of this story. I love receiving the feedback & knowing that people are enjoying it.

* * *

Most Evil Plan  
Chapter 7  
Shocking

'Severus Snape…Severus Snape.'

The room was so quiet you could hear those last two words echo against the dungeon walls.

A look of shock fleeted over the potion master's face before being replaced by a mask of indifference.

All eyes turned to the professor, as his eyes flickered towards Harry.

Harry avoided the professor's gaze as he said, "See, something's wrong. You're not my…You can't be my…" Harry's voice trailed off as he refused to complete that sentence.

"Father," Severus supplied, arching an eyebrow.

"NO!" Harry vehemently denied, as silence once more overtook the room.

This time it was Snape whose voice rang out, "You have five minutes, bottle and label your potions, then clean your work station."

Severus turned and retreated behind his desk as most of the students went to work following his instructions. Before turning to face his students once again, he gave a silent sigh of relief. He had two things to be grateful for this morning. One, that nobody else's results were unexpected, it would be difficult enough dealing with Potter, he couldn't imagine if he had a hysterical Hufflepuff on his hands as well; and two, that the headmaster didn't provide anyone else with the potion that skewed Potter's results. Severus had had nightmares the night before that two or three students were trying claim him as their parent. Of course, those then lead to nightmares about Voldemort, since the Dark Lord would not have been pleased that his plan didn't work. After all, who would believe that Severus Snape was the father to numerous teenagers, all the same age and in the same potion class?

Harry, however, continued to stare at the potion master in shock. How could he just ignore this? Didn't he want to find out what happened?

"Sir?" Harry asked, approaching the professor's desk after Snape took his seat.

"What is it, Potter?" Severus asked impatiently.

Harry stared at Snape in shock. He couldn't be serious, asking Harry what he wanted.

"Sir, about my potion results…"

"What about them?" Severus asked when Harry fell silent. He glanced around the room and noticed that all work had stopped as the students once more focused their attention on him and Harry.

"Well, they're wrong."

"Then you'll fail this assignment," Severus smirked, "And quite possibly be out of my class."

"But it wasn't my fault! The potion itself was right. It has to be. After all, Malfoy's potion was correct."

"Then what makes you think that yours is incorrect?"

"It said you were my father!"

"And that is erroneous?" Snape replied sarcastically, giving the idea appearance that he didn't believe the results either, yet had no reason not to.

"Of course it is!"

"As much as I would like to agree with you," Severus sneered, "_Potions _do not lie. As you stated, Mr. Malfoy's results were correct. I don't see how it is possible that your potion, which came from the same cauldron as his, would be incorrect. Believe it or not, it appears that you miraculously brewed a potion successfully."

"Then the vial or parchment must've been contaminated," Harry pleaded. "Or the cauldron, perhaps it wasn't designed to interact with my blood," Harry theorized. "Maybe someone is trying to play a joke on us."

"Perhaps," Severus stated doubtfully, using that one word to make it clear that anyone who attempted to play a prank on him would suffer dire consequences.

"Potter,"

A few snickers and a murmured, "more like Snape," came from some students that had recovered from the initial shock. They, however, were soon silenced as Snape glared across the room and snarled, "Finish cleaning your work stations, then leave."

"Potter," Severus began again, "Miss Granger already informed the class that this potion is considered one of the most secure potions by the Ministry. I highly doubt that sixth year students would be able to succeed in skewing the results when the Ministry's team of top-notch potion makers had failed."

"No, but you might be able to," Harry replied.

Severus just glared at Harry and raised an eyebrow, before sarcastically retorting, "Yes, because it is a lifelong dream to claim Gryffindor's Golden Boy as my son."

"Okay," Harry reluctantly, admitted, "So maybe it wasn't you. But still, something has to be wrong. I refuse to accept this."

Severus sighed as he turned towards Hermione, as she and Blaise prepared to dispose of their extra potion. "Miss Granger, stop what you are doing. I need a spare piece of parchment for Mr. Potter."

"Yes, sir," Hermione answered as she retrieved one from her bag.

"Mr. Potter, I assume that you trust Miss Granger's potion is correct and that her parchment would be spell free?"

"Yes," Harry admitted, adding a 'sir' at Snape's glare.

"Miss Granger, please select an empty vial from the stores."

"But," Harry began to protest.

"In the unlikely event that _all_ the vials have been contaminated, please check it for spells."

"Yes, sir," Hermione responded as she followed the professor's instructions.

"Professor," Hermione called a few minutes later, "there are no spells on this vial."

"Very well, Miss Granger, can you please fill the vial with your potion, then leave your cauldron as is."

All the students watched as Hermione filled the vial and handed it to Snape.

Snape took the vial and passed it to Harry. "Mr. Potter, please add the last ingredient."

Harry took a deep breath as he added drops of his blood before mixing the potion. At a nod from Snape he unrolled the borrowed parchment and dropped some of his potion on it.

He looked in horror as once more, 'Harry James Potter, son of Lily Evans Potter and Severus Snape' was displayed.

As Harry began to shake his head, Hermione asked, "Sir? Isn't there another way to check if these results are accurate?"

Harry shot Hermione a look of gratitude and mouthed 'thank you' to her.

"And why would we do that, Miss Granger?"

"Well, you have to admit that Harry's results are unexpected. How do we _really_ know that Malfoy's results are correct?"

"Hey!" Malfoy shouted in protest.

Hermione barely spared him a glance as she continued, "Maybe he did do something to the cauldron and Harry's results are just a strange side effect of that spell."

"Ten points from Gryffindor for suggesting that another student sabotaged this lesson," Severus smirked. He wasn't surprised that Miss Granger had come to the defense of her friend, nor that she wanted more proof than this potion to confirm the boy's paternity.

Severus reluctantly addressed the students still present and asked, "Does anyone know how to change the Amevi potion to the Consanguinitas potion?"

As expected, only Hermione and Draco raised their hands.

"Mr. Malfoy?"

"You need to neutralize the slug heart by adding crushed centaur hoof. Then add frogspawn and simmer for forty-five minutes; once that is done, then you add the blood of those in question. The potion will change color depending on the familial relationship between the blood samples that was were contributed."

"Very good, five points to Slytherin." Turning to Harry, he said, "I wish to uncover the truth as much as you do. If you are still concerned about the validity of your results, we can convert the remainder of Miss Granger's potion to the Consanguinitas potion."

"Fine," Harry agreed, before adding, "But I want Hermione to do it."

"Very well, but she will be assisted by Mr. Malfoy, since you do not have the acceptable skills. The three of you will report back here after your last class."

"But-"

"Mr. Potter, class ended ten minutes ago, and as fascinating as this must have been for your classmates," Severus sneered, glaring at the other students who had refused to leave, "I'm sure that they are hungry."

"But-"

"And I do not think this would be considered an emergency by your other professors to excuse you from their classes. Class dismissed, now get out."

"But-"

"What is it, Potter?" Severus asked, once more igniting the class into snickers.

"How do you know that no one will interfere with Hermione's potion while we are gone?"

"Oh, for Merlin's sake, Miss Granger, please place an imperturbable spell on your cauldron and set it to a password. The rest of you, get out."

As the students exited the lab, Severus could hear their conversation.

"Something's not right," Harry told Hermione. "I mean, it can't be true, right?"

"I don't know, Harry," Hermione whispered softly. Oh, how she wished she knew what was going on. "Professor Snape was too calm, almost as if this wasn't a surprise to him. Of course, he _did_ look surprised at first, but quickly retreated back to-"

"Back to the snarky git he is."

"Harry! That's a professor you're talking about," Hermione scolded.

"And perhaps your father, as well," Malfoy smirked. Neither of them had noticed that he had been following them since they left the lab.

"He is not!" Harry protested.

"Then how do you explain why he was _so calm_. He probably knew this whole time, but just didn't want anything to do with you."

"Shut up, Malfoy."

"Harry, just ignore him. I don't think he's right. As I said earlier, Professor Snape did look surprise at first. Besides, he couldn't really protest and yell in front of everyone." Hermione thought for a minute before continuing, trying to make Harry feel better, "He's probably in his room right now throwing things around and breaking them."

"Don't say that!" Harry yelped. "That's what I do when I'm really upset," Harry recalled, thinking about the headmaster's office. "I really don't want to think that we have something in common. Especially giving the results of my potion."

"Don't worry, Potter," Malfoy inserted with a smirk. "He's probably not doing as your _friend_ suggested."

Harry stopped and looked at Malfoy in shock. Was he trying to comfort a Gryffindor? Now Harry knows the world is coming to an end.

"More likely he is in his room trying to kill himself. Nothing more disgraceful than having a Gryffindor for a son." And with a smirk, Malfoy walked on towards the Great Hall, leaving Harry and Hermione staring after him.

* * *

"Harry? What's going on?" Neville asked as they ate lunch that afternoon. "Everyone keeps looking over here at you."

"Well, a funny thing happened with my potion today…" Harry began, not quite sure what to say.

"What potion?" Ginny asked.

"Amevi."

"What went wrong?" Ron asked, for once wishing that he was in NEWT potions with his friends. He hated not knowing what was going on with them.

"Apparently nothing," Harry muttered.

"Then what's the problem?" Ginny asked, her face echoed the confusion of the students around them.

"The _problem_ was the results," Harry vented. "I'm telling you, somebody probably spelled the vial or parchment."

"Harry, I checked the vials, they weren't spelled. Plus you used parchment from my supply," Hermione reminded him. "The result was the same."

"That doesn't mean it's true," Harry stated, still in denial.

"Don't worry, we'll find out the truth after class."

"Even _that_ is too long to live with this information," Harry complained as if in agonizing pain.

"What information?" Ron asked, his mouth half filled with food.

"Harry, what did your results show?" Ginny asked.

Harry just sat there shaking his head and refusing to answer, while students around the great hall whispered or laughed.

"Hermione?" Ginny asked after a few minutes.

Hermione also shook her head. She had a feeling the information would get out soon, but _she_ wouldn't be the one to tell it.

"Hey, Snape Junior!" Some of the Slytherins called from across the room. At the head table Snape shuddered in revulsion, as he heard his Slytherins taunt his 'son'. Now Draco decides to overcome his reluctance and speak out against his head of house, Severus thought ironically. He couldn't feel this way when there was only a handful of sixth years in the room. No, not Draco, he had to find his courage when there was a room _full_ of students and professors.

A few moments of silence overtook the table before a soft "Oh," was whispered by Ginny as she realized that she had finally got her answer.

"What?" Ron asked looking between Harry and the Slytherins a few times. "Please tell me I'm wrong and that I'm jumping to conclusions," he begged, after putting the pieces together.

Harry just shook his head, refusing to meet his friends' eyes.

"How did _that_ happen?" Ron screeched, attracting more attention.

"I told you. Somebody spelled the vial or parchment, or _something,"_ Harry explained desperately.

"What happens after classes?" Neville asked quietly.

Harry, Hermione, Ron and Ginny looked at him in confusion. Neville pointed to Hermione and said, "You said that you'll find out the truth after classes. I was just wondering how."

"Oh, we are converting the Amevi potion to the Consanguinitas potion after class," Hermione explained.

"Hopefully that will put an end to this mess," Harry muttered as another Slytherin called for Snape Junior, making their table erupt in laughter once again.

* * *

"Severus," Minerva inquired, gaining the attention of all the professors seated at the head table, "Why are the Slytherins calling for Snape Junior? Is one of the first years your child?"

At the first taunt, the professors sneaked looks at Severus to see how he reacted. He should have known that the Slytherins wouldn't let the matter rest, nor would the professors.

"No," Snape answered honestly and succinctly.

"I did'n know ya had kids," Hagrid said as he took his seat.

"Neither did I," Severus replied dryly.

"Something must have happened to make the students believe you have a child attending this school," Minerva reasoned. "I don't believe that any of our students would start such a rumor about you; and especially not your Slytherins."

Severus didn't answer since he was too busy trying to think of ways to get revenge on his Slytherins for bringing this matter to the attention of the other professors. He at least hoped that he would be left in peace until dinner.

"Weren't the sixth years scheduled to brew the Amevi potion today?" Sprout asked, before adding, "I believe you mentioned it when you asked me for daisy roots."

Severus groaned, he should have known better than to release unnecessary information. Then again, who could have predicted the pandemonium this information had caused. Once more he was contemplating thoughts of vengeance, this time on the Dark Lord as well as his Slytherins.

"Is that what happened?" Flitwick asked as he looked around the Great Hall.

"Oh, my," Madam Hooch stated in shock. "I suppose the child didn't know before today?"

"I imagine that Severus didn't know either," Minerva stated quietly. "Otherwise he wouldn't have had the children brew that potion."

"Unless he wanted to shock his son or daughter," the new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor inserted. He wouldn't put it past Snape to do just that.

Severus remained silent as the professors tried to figure out exactly what happened in his classroom this morning.

"If that was true, then it obviously isn't a Slytherin. I can't imagine Severus doing something to deliberately hurt one of the students in his house," Minerva asked.

Ah, good old Minerva, Severus thought, she always did try to defend him. He wondered if she would still do that once Voldemort's plan was revealed.

"So, Severus, care to tell us who the lucky student is that gets to call you dad?" The headmaster asked.

Severus just glared in response. The old man _knew_ he didn't want to do this, did he really think that Severus would joyfully proclaim Potter as his son? The headmaster _did_ bring up an interesting point, though. Potter better _not_ call him dad, not if he wanted to live, Severus thought. Regardless of what the Dark Lord wanted.

"At least tell us if it's a bouncing baby boy or daddy's little princess," Sprout pleaded.

"Why?" Severus asked sarcastically, "So you would know whether to buy pink or blue booties?"

The professors stared at him in shock before turning to each other. Finally one of them had the courage to quietly state what they were all thinking. "So it is true then. You really have a child that's attending Hogwarts?"

Severus groaned, but refused to speak. Why did he just confirm that for them?

"What do we know?" One of the professors asked as they began to gossip about the identity of Severus's child.

"Well, it's a sixth year," Hooch commented. "Who are the sixth years that are in NEWT potions?"

"I don't think Severus knew beforehand," Sinistra commented. "If he did, then the headmaster would know."

"How do you know he doesn't?"

"Because he just asked who it was," Sinistra retorted. "Besides, if more than one person knows a secret in Hogwart's then everyone knows it."

"True," the other professors agreed.

"So it could be a Slytherin."

"It must be a Slytherin," they all agreed, luckily loud enough to block out the headmaster's chuckle and Severus's groan.

Although Severus had been joking when he mentioned the booties, he wasn't quite sure about it now. The professor's behavior reminded Severus of first time grandmothers with

the way they became so excited at finding out about his 'child'.

Severus was jolted out of his musing when the professors started to name off sixth year Slytherin students, regardless of their placement in NEWT potions.

"Blaise Snape"

" Now it could be a girl," one of the professors commented before saying, "Pansy Snape"

"No, I've got it, Draco Snape"

"Theodore Snape, at least he has dark hair."

Perhaps he should leave, Snape thought, before they get to Vincent and Greg. Obviously they didn't need him here for this.

"Millice-"

"Wait a moment," Flitwick interrupted, "It was the Slytherins who were calling for Snape Junior, so it is highly unlikely that it is one of them. Severus's child _must_ be in another house."

"Surely not one of my Hufflepuffs," Sprout stated, after all, none of her sixth years resembled Severus in looks or manners.

"Ravenclaw?" Madam Hooch suggested, as the other professors nodded in agreement.

"Why not Gryffindor?" Albus merrily asked, only to be shushed by the other professors as they tried to figure out who Severus's child could be.

* * *

END CHAPTER 7

Consanguinitas -atis f. **relation**ship by blood , consanguinity.

UPCOMING:  
CHAPTER 8: Different Potion(Different or SameResults?)

9/8/05


	8. Taunts and Tests

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter. Harry Potter is the creative works of JK Rowling.

Many thanks to juliedecarson for beta'ing this chapter, Thank you so much for your help.

**Bold: Flashback  
**_Italics: Conversation between Harry & Hermione that Snape spies on—slight change of POV_

* * *

MOST EVIL PLAN  
CHAPTER 8

TAUNTS AND TESTS

Severus walked down the corridor of the dungeons, his regular scowl on his face, grateful that this day was almost over. As horrendous as lunch had been, the rest of the afternoon was been worse. Most of the students in his afternoon classes had spent the time whispering to each other or staring at their professor, looking for some resemblance between him and Potter. Glaring, deducting points, and threatening them with detention didn't keep them from this new pastime.

The times between classes were about the same. When he tried to leave the lab, like he normally did, he had ended up spending that time trying to avoid the staring students in the hallway. If he stayed in his office or classroom, almost every other professor in the school came to visit him, citing some reason why they needed to be in his presence. Of course, once in the room, those professors started to ask him about his 'child'. On the plus side, Severus thought, he had been spared the offer of lemon drops, since the headmaster knew the truth.

Snape paused as he remembered Professor McGonagall's visit.

**"Lovely day, isn't it Severus?" Minerva asked as she closed the door behind her and set up a privacy charm.**

**"Gorgeous," Severus drawled in monotone, waving a hand towards the concrete walls. "I just love the view from my window. All that sunshine and the birds singing."**

**"Severus, you don't have a window," Minerva stated.**

**Severus simply raised one eyebrow as if to ask 'your point is?'**

**"Fine," Minerva huffed, "Be like that. I just wanted to see how you were doing. I'm sure the news was as shocking to you as it was to your child."**

**Oh, you couldn't be more wrong, Severus thought.**

**"And I suppose you want to know who that child is?"**

**"Only if you wish to tell me," Minerva spoke quietly. "Just know that I am here if you need me. I'm sure this isn't easy for you or your child."**

**"I will let the child know that."**

**"Severus, I am here for you as well as your child. Just because you are an adult, it doesn't mean that you have to handle everything by yourself. After all, this is an unusual situation."**

**Snape remained silent, thinking that Minerva didn't know how right she was regarding the uniqueness of this situation.**

**"I just wanted to let you know how happy I am for you," Minerva continued. "And that whoever this child is, he is lucky to have you."**

**That sentence brought Severus's head up with a jerk.**

**"And what do you mean by that?" Snape asked in a chilling tone. He might not actually be a father, but Minerva didn't know that. **

**"Severus, calm down," Minerva said as she laid her hand on comfortingly on his arm before he pulled away. "I meant what I said. I knew you for seven years as a hardworking, intelligent student. And these last fifteen years as a coworker. You can be sarcastic, rude, opinionated, and insensitive. But you are also responsible and caring. Oh, maybe not caring as in offering a student a shoulder to cry on, but I know that you will do anything and everything to help and protect the students in your care, even those you claim to dislike or loathe. It is no secret to the entire staff how much you care for your Slytherins. I can only imagine how much more you would care for your son. You'll be a terrific father, and I'll say it again, any child would be lucky to have you."**

**Severus looked into her eyes, trying to gage the truth of her words. Finding no deceit, he asked, "First of all, it is quite possible that my child already has a father." After all, Severus thought, there were few students in the school without parents, so without knowing who his 'child' was, the odds were in favor of that situation, "And does not wish for me to be a part of their life. Sec-"**

**Minerva angrily interrupted, "If your child fails to see beyond the surface, but rather bases his opinion of you from your classroom demeanor, than I am quite certain that such a student is not worthy of your name or time. Furthermore, I would go as far to say that that child is a disgrace to Hogwart's and all that we teach. Hopefully we are not only teaching these students 'foolish wand waving', as you call it, but are also teaching these students how to think and act for themselves," she paused for a moment and then hastily added, "as well as what is right. With all the magic that encompasses their lives, they should know that they are seeing illusions. It is up to them to see past that. **

**"We are at war, and have been preparing for this war for quite sometime. It would be a disgrace if one of our sixth year students based such an important decision on opinions, hearsay, or rumors and not take the time to gather the pertinent facts for themselves and make an informed, unbiased opinion."**

**During his coworker's outburst, Severus gave no indication that he heard a word she said, but taking advantage of her pause, he continued, "Second of all, what makes you believe that my child is male?"**

**"Severus, I may not be a Slytherin," McGonagall stated, ignoring Severus's snort, "But after teaching in this school for forty years, I have learned a thing or two about Slytherins and their cunningness." **

**Severus glared at the transfiguration professor, challenging her to share what she learned about his students. **

**"I am quite sure that if your sixth year potions class revealed that you had a daughter, your snakes would've taunted 'Snapette' and not 'Snape Jr."**

**With those words, Minerva released the silencing charms and left the dungeon before Severus could state his third point about it being none of her, or the other professor's business.**

Throughout the day, he had thought about Minerva's words and her protective attitude. He was used to hearing her get riled up to protect one of her idiotic Gryffindor 'cubs'. He just never thought he would hear her use that same tone to defend him. Of course, once it became known that this battle was between him and the Golden Gryffindor, Severus suspected that any support he had previously garnered would be relinquished in favor of his 'son'.

As he silently approached the lab he could hear Potter and Granger talk. Stopping before the last turn, he tried to listen to their conversation. He admitted that he was curious about how Potter _really_ felt about this. Not to mention that it would be wise to have something to 'report' to the Dark Lord.

Snape paused as he tried to listen to what his two students were saying. Realizing that they were talking too softly to be heard by normal standards, Snape silently casted a spell on his ears to decipher even the smallest sounds.

Much better, he thought, as he spied on the two Gryffindors.

"_Don't worry, Harry, we'll get to the truth," Hermione comforted her friend._

"_That's what I'm afraid of," Harry moaned. "What if he is my father? What would I do then?"_

_Hermione honestly didn't know. "Surely there is something good if that is the case."_

_Harry looked at her in disbelief. She thought that there might be something good from this situation? Well, he thought, perhaps there was. _

"_Well, if he is my father, it might explain why the sorting hat said that I would do well in Slytherin our first year. I much prefer that reasoning than the fact that Voldemort is in my head. Perhaps parseltongue runs in his family, as well."_

_Luckily his years as a spy kept Snape from gasping from the surprise he felt at those words. The golden boy of Gryffindor would do well in Slytherin? What was the world coming to?_

"_See? A bright side to everything," Hermione stated, with a grin._

_Sure, real bright, Harry thought to himself. "I just wish this didn't happen today."_

"_Why…oh," Hermione muttered quietly as she remembered the significance of Halloween for her friend._

"_I also can't help but wonder if they knew. Well, I kind of assume that my mom would have known, but perhaps she didn't. If she did know, the question is did she tell my dad, er, James that I wasn't his son? And if he knew, did he tell anyone? I'm pretty sure that he didn't tell Sirius. He really didn't like Snape. I'm positive that those feelings of dislike would've carried over to Snape's son, even if James had accepted me. There is no way that Sirius would have loved me if he knew the truth._

"_Perhaps it's best that he's dead," Harry continued despondently. "It's difficult enough that I might have to accept Snape as my father, but I don't know if I could have lived if I had ended up losing my godfather because of it."_

"_Harry, I'm sure you wouldn't have lost Sirius because of this," Hermione protested._

"_Are you sure?" Harry asked dubiously. "I'm not even convinced that I won't lose Ron's friendship because of this."_

"_Harry, that's ridiculous!" Hermione scolded. "He was fine at lunch."_

"_Yeah," Harry agreed, drawing the word out, "he was fine after I told him that I was sure something interfered with the results."_

"_Well, you'll still have me, regardless of what the results show."_

_Oh, how sweet, Severus thought sarcastically as he started to feel a bit nauseous listening to the conversation between the two friends. _

"_Thanks," Harry said, before going back to the previous topic. "I still wonder if Snape knew before hand."_

"_Professor Snape, Harry," Hermione corrected._

_Severus had to stifle a laugh, even with everything that was happening, Granger still attempted to have her friends treat the professors with respect. Of course, he then cringed when he heard Harry's reply._

"_Hey, if he is my father than I can call him whatever I want. Perhaps I should call him 'Daddy Snape'? Is that respectable enough for you? Or would you prefer the more formal 'Father Snape'? After all, I have to distinguish between him and James somehow."_

"_Fine," Hermione grumbled, admitting defeat, at least for the moment, "Call him whatever you want."_

"_I still want to know if he knew this whole time. Maybe Malfoy was right."_

"_Harry, when has Malfoy ever been right, at least when it involved you? Besides, as I said earlier, Professor Snape did have a look of surprise on his face after I read the results out loud. If he knew, I doubted that he would have had me read the results out loud. I'm sure he didn't like all the attention he received due to all the rumors that are flying around the school."_

"_Neither do I."_

_Sure you don't, Snape thought, you are probably reveling in it. All this attention and the boy wonder didn't even have to save anybody or fight anything._

"_I know you don't, Harry, but at least this time you have someone to share the attention with you."_

"_Oh, yeah, I'm sure Snape will be a big help. He probably thinks I'm enjoying this."_

_Hermione was silent. Much as she hated to admit it, Harry was probably right about Professor Snape, not that she would say something like that about a professor._

"_I've been thinking," Hermione stated, ignoring Harry's exaggerated shocked expression, "if he did know, that might explain why he was so willing to admit you into his class. I mean, it makes sense that if you are his son that he would want you to have the best and most complete education possible. Potions is a wonderful subject. And regardless of what you might think, he is one of the best potion masters in the country."_

_In the world, Severus corrected, not even recognizing the compliment the young witch had given him._

"_If he knew, then how do you explain how he has treated me for the last five years?"_

_Hermione was silent once more as she thought about his question. "Maybe he just found out himself. Perhaps he received a timed-delayed letter, or perhaps he found a long-lost diary."_

"_Sure he did," Harry snickered. Honestly, he thought, what were the odds of that happening? _

Finally deciding that he had learned enough, Severus ended the spell and turned the corner to look at his two students

"Glad to see you're on time for something," Severus addressed Harry as he opened the door to the lab to allow them to enter. "Draco will be here shortly. Miss Granger, why don't you start preparing the ingredients."

* * *

While Draco and Hermione worked on the potion, Harry and Severus were left staring at each other, neither one knowing what to say. Snape had a feeling that it would be useless trying to talk to his 'son' before Harry was convinced that it was the truth. Harry however, had a feeling that no matter what he said, Snape would just deduct points or assign him detentions. 

"Professor," Malfoy said, breaking the silence, "The frogspawn has been added to the potion, it just needs to simmer for forty-five minutes."

"Very well, thank you, Draco." Turning to include all three in his next statement, Severus said, "You can wait here or you can leave and return in half an hour," he offered.

"I'll wait," Harry firmly stated, glaring at the cauldron as if he could change the results by will alone.

"Me, too," Hermione said, after a brief glance at Harry. She took the seat next to him and opened her bag to extract a book.

Draco just shrugged as he took a seat at the next work bench. After knowing what all three students were doing, Severus retreated to his office.

"Harry, you might as well get some work done while we wait," Hermione directed.

"Like I can think about homework at a time like this," he grumbled.

"Like you think at all," Draco taunted the Gryffindor.

"Shut up, Malfoy," Harry said half-heartedly.

"Just ignore him, Harry," Hermione instructed. "Just open your book and read. It will get your mind off of things."

"Ha," Harry scoffed. "The only thing that would get my mind off ofthe potion is if Voldemort started attacking right now."

Hermione just rubbed his back consolingly, "It will be okay," she promised.

"How?"

"Well…maybe you can leave the Dursley's?"

"Doubtful," Harry muttered. "My mum's blood, remember? Besides, leave the Dursley's to live with Snape? I don't think so. Better the devil you know."

"Harry, he's not that bad," Hermione stated.

"To you," Harry added.

"I'm sure he'll be a great father," Hermione said, trying to reassure Harry.

"To a Slytherin, maybe."

"Well," Hermione stated matter-of-factly,"you w-"

Glancing between the door to Snape's office and Draco, Harry interrupted her and hissed, "Hermione, not here."

"Fine," Hermione reluctantly agreed, while Draco looked at them curiously. "But if he is your father, you should tell him."

"Like he'll believe anything I say. Even if James Potter isn't my father, that doesn't mean that Snape will change his opinion of me."

"He will," Hermione said confidently. "And you'll change your opinion of him, once the two of you get to know one another."

Harry fell into silence, choosing not to respond. He knew that if he said what he was thinking 'I don't want to get to know him', Hermione would start to lecture him on why he should give Snape a chance.

"He's not that bad," Malfoy spoke in defense of his Head of House. Sure, the man was critical and sarcastic, but he _did_ support those in his care.

"Yeah, to a Slytherin," Harry repeated.

"And he wouldn't be to his son," Draco muttered. "I'm sure that if you were his son, he wouldn't treat you the same."

"Yeah, he'll probably treat me worse," Harry muttered "Weren't you the one who said that there was nothing more disgraceful than having a Gryffindor for a son? And that he was probably killing himself?"

"Please," Draco sang, drawing the word out, "I wasn't serious. A Slytherin is much too ambitious to kill himself. If he was really ashamed, he would find a way to kill you."

"Thanks," Harry grumbled, "That really makes me feel so much better."

"That was _if_ he was ashamed," Malfoy reiterated, not sure _why_ he was trying to make Potter feel better about the fact that Snape was his father. After all, this was the type of information that could be used to taunt Potter for _years_. "I doubt that he really would be. Doesn't every man dream of having a son?"

"Perhaps," Harry acknowledged, once again asking, "But a Gryffindor?"

"Granted, it's not as good as a Slytherin or a Ravenclaw, but it still has to be better than a Hufflepuff."

"Great, third place," Harry mumbled. "That doesn't change the fact that I'll be _his_ son with the name and face of his childhood enemy."

"You could always change your name," Draco suggested with a smirk, earning a glare from Harry. Draco just stared at the dark-haired Gryffindor, amazed at the resemblance to Snape that showed when Potter imitated one of the potion master's looks.

Before he could comment on it, Hermione shared what she had been pondering these last few moments.

"I wonder what spell your mum used to change your appearance. It has to be quite powerful to last so long. Perhaps it is permanent?" Hermione wondered, not really expecting an answer.

Since Potter was no longer glaring, thus ending the resemblance to Snape, Draco decided not to mention it at this time. Instead, he thought of another issue that would need to be addressed if Potter _was_ a Snape. And Draco was slowly losing what doubts he had.

"With Potter being the son of the Head of Slytherin, I wonder if this means that he'll be considered a member of Slytherin?" Draco shared. Not only was he curious if it would be true, but he was also sure that it would upset the Golden boy. The only other thing he knew for sure was that if Potter _was_ Snape's son, Snape wouldn't allow them to hold any more Potter-bashing parties.

Once more, Draco smirked when, as if on cue, Harry protested. "No! I'm not changing houses."

"Good question," Hermione answered, not noticing Harry's protest. "I don't believe this situation was discussed in Hogwarts, a History. Probably because it has never occurred. If a head of house's child did attend the school, they were always sorted into the house of that parent."

As Harry, quietly banged his head against the desk, hoping to wake himself up from this nightmare, Hermione and Draco continued to debate this point. They discussed such things as class assignment, sleeping arrangements, meals, and points. Draco figured that any points received should be awarded to Slytherin, while points taken should be deducted from Gryffindor. After all, most of the times when Potter lost points it was because of his Gryffindor-like behavior. They also discussed what this would mean regarding Quidditch games. Hermione really didn't care, so Draco decided that Potter would play for them or at least not play for Gryffindor in the games against Slytherin. Much as he hated to admit it, Potter really was the better seeker of the two.

Finally, Harry had had enough, and sitting straight up in his chair, he said, "Guys, you're talking about this like it's true. It _could_ be a mistake."

"It could be true, also," Draco said, smirking at Harry's discomfort.

"He's right, Harry. After all, you tested the Amevi potion three times."

"Seven," Harry grumbled as he corrected his best friend. There was the first time he tested it when Malfoy gasped at the results; the four times he desperately re-added his blood trying to get different results while Snape was reviewing his classmates potions; the last time he tested his own potion while Snape stood waiting for his results; and the time he used Hermione's leftover potion.

"See? Even more reason to believe that the results are true and that he is your father."

Harry glared at her. Didn't she know that this was _not_ a time to be reasonable or logical? "Even you said that Malfoy or somebody could've done something."

"Hey, it wasn't me," Draco defended himself. "I was as surprised as everyone else about your results. I actually thought it was a joke you or Snape were playing on the other."

"Well, it wasn't me," Harry said, glaring at the doorway of Snape's office.

"Well, I sincerely doubt that _Professor,_" Hermione stressed his title with a pointed look at Malfoy, "Snape would play such a joke on anybody. He's too mature for that."

"You mean too much of a-"

"Harry!" Hermione hissed as she eyed the open door to Snape's office. "Show some respect. He's still your professor and most likely your father, as well. You don't want to start the relationship off on the wrong foot."

Harry snorted. Five years of Snape tormenting him wasn't the wrong foot?

"I won't believe he's my father unless this potion is finished and confirms it."

As Hermione looked at the time, Snape stepped out of his office and showed that he heard at least part of their conversation as he said, "Speaking of finishing, I believe it's time to add the final ingredients."

Harry moaned as the three of them stood up and walked over to the cauldron. If Snape heard them talking, then most likely Harry would probably have detention before he left the dungeon. Of course, if Snape _was_ his father, he would probably be grounded as well.

Snape passed a knife to both Hermione and Draco.

"Miss Granger, add two drops of Mr. Potter's blood to the cauldron. Mr. Malfoy, add the same amount of my blood."

Harry held his hand out for Hermione to obtain the required amount of blood. Right before she cut his hand, Harry closed his eyes. Not out of fear or pain, but rather in a silent prayer, hoping that this potion wouldn't show the same results as the Amevi potion.

Draco, noticing Harry's actions, taunted him, repeating words he used five years earlier, "Scared, Potter?"

Instead of echoing the reply he gave five years ago, Harry quietly admitted, "Terrified, but not of the knife."

After the last ingredients were added, Snape quickly healed his own palm then than Harry's before peering into the cauldron.

"Hermione," Harry whispered, as he too set his gaze on the potion before them. "What are the result options again?"

Before she could reply, Severus answered, "As it would apply to this situation: Red…no relation; Orange…distant relation; Yellow…cousins; Green…siblings; Blue…father and"

"Son." Harry completed in tune with Snape as the potion turned and stayed blue.

* * *

END CHAPTER 8 TAUNTS AND TESTS 

What is going on with Draco? Why is he so...nice (for Draco at least)? How will he handle this? How do YOU think he should handle this?

10/22/05


	9. Say the Words

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter. Harry Potter is the creative works of JK Rowling.

Many thanks to juliedecarson for beta'ing this chapter.

_Italics: Journal/Communication between Dark Lord & Harry's father, oops, I mean Snape_

* * *

The Most Evil Plan  
Chapter 9  
Say the words

After making sure that no one was around, Severus unlocked the desk drawer and lifted the Dark Lord's Journal out. Tapping it with his wand he muttered the ridiculous password "Harry, my beloved son," while he inwardly cursed Voldemort's sense of humor.

'_My Lord_,' he wrote, waiting for a response before putting anything else in writing.

'_Severus. I've been waiting to hear from you. You had the sixth year NEWT class before lunch, did you not?'_

Severus groaned. Even though the words were written, he knew that tone. The Dark Lord was angry. Once more, Severus prayed that Voldemort did not find a way to send curses through the journal

'_Yes, my lord. Unfortunately Mr. Potter wasn't easy to convince. He refused to leave class until his potion showed other results.'_

'_And did it?'_ Voldemort wrote

'_No, my lord. He tested his potion numerous times, each time the results were the same.'_

'_And young Malfoy?'_ The Dark Lord inquired. '_I trust he was Potter's partner today and of great assistance at revealing the results?'_

With a smirk, Severus responded back truthfully, partially wishing he could be at the next meeting to see Lucius take the punishment for his son's actions, or rather, lack of actions. _'He was Potter's partner as you instructed, my Lord. He was the first to view Potter's results, however, other than to say that Potter's potion was incorrect, he did not disclose the results. I can only suspect that he did not wish to anger his professor, head of house, or one of your fellow servants.'_

'_Then how were the results revealed? Severus, you know in order for this plan to succeed, others have to learn of the results. If it is kept quiet, then Potter will be able to ignore it, thus limiting his emotional turmoil.'_

Emotional Turmoil? Severus though. That was the reason why **he** was the talk of speculation and gossip all afternoon? Once more Snape was determined to bring Voldemort down. He would hate to have to go through more of the mad man's plan that might ruin **his** reputation.

Taking a deep sigh, Severus once more put his quill to parchment and began to write about the events that transpired in his sixth year NEWT potion class, including Potter's insistence that someone or something interfered, and Granger's request of validating a results by different means.

'_What!'_ Voldemort's words seemed to scream off the page. '_How could you lose such control of your class like that?'_

Snape snorted in disgust, like Voldemort had better control over his Death Eaters.

'_I expected better of you.' _Voldemort continued.

'_My Lord,'_ Severus wrote, glad that Voldemort's opinion of him didn't matter. At least, not as long as the Dark Lord thought he was loyal. '_I expected and planned for such a contingency. The potion I created to warp the results of the Amevi potion, will also work on another potion. **That** is the potion that I just finished brewing with Potter, Granger and Malfoy.'_

'_Granger?' _Snape could practically feel Voldemort's disgust at writing the muggleborn's name._ 'Isn't that the mudblood that caused this problem in the first place? You shouldn't have let her become more involved.'_

'_I apologize my Lord, that you are disappointed in how I handled the situation.'_ So, disappointed, Severus thought sarcastically, however would he sleep tonight?_ 'I felt that it was best that she was present. Not only was it her idea, but Potter trusts her implicitly. If it was just myself or Malfoy, he never would've believed the results. With Granger present and presiding over the potion, he cannot deny the results unless he wishes to insult one of his best friends. He knows that Granger would not cheat on a test, much less misbrew a potion that would have such an effect on his life.'_

'_Very well, Severus,'_ Voldemort wrote and Severus knew that that was as close as he would get as an apology from Voldemort. '_And what about Dumbledore? Does he know?'_

Severus sidestepped this question easily. After all, he couldn't tell Voldemort that not only did Dumbledore know that a potion revealed Potter as his son, but that he had been in on the plan since the beginning. _'I believe the entire school knows that one of the sixth year students was identified as my child. Apparently Malfoy felt comfortable enough in a crowd and announced the news at lunch. I believe that the majority of the student population knows who that child is. However, I have been plagued with visits from the other professors all day regarding the identity of the child.'_

'_Good, Good. Glad to hear that young Malfoy did not let me down. It is now time to incorporate the next stage of my plan. First of all, you need to tell Dumbledore the identity of your child.'_

First of all? Severus thought with a grimace. Merlin only knows what the remainder of the next stage of this plan was.

* * *

"Ah, Severus," Albus greeted as the door to his office opened, "So delightful to see you, please have a seat."

Reluctantly Severus sat across from the headmaster. "I just finished communicating with the Dark Lord. He informed me that I was to tell you the identity of my child."

Albus looked at Severus as if waiting for something. After a few moments, he asked, "Would you like some tea while we talk?"

"Albus!" Severus exclaimed in exasperation, "What is there to talk about?"

The headmaster peered at Snape over his half-moon spectacles, eyes merrily twinkling. "Why, the identity of your son, of course."

"I don't have a son!"

"Rumor says otherwise," Albus stated with a smile, a he handed the potions master a cup of tea. "Please, tell me more about your child."

"Fine," Severus huffed. After all, two could play at this game. "He's an obnoxious, spoile-"

"Severus, please, give me facts, not opinions."

"Very well. He's a _Gryffindor,_" Severus sneered. "Always getting into trouble, an average student, though I suspect that is because of assistance he gets from his friend, without which, he most likely would have failed most of his classes, definitely potions, to say the least."

"Facts, Severus, facts," Albus reminded gleefully.

Severus grimaced, wondering how long the headmaster would keep him here talking about his 'son'. Especially when he wasn't allowed to disparage the boy's character, Severus thought in disgust. "He's sixteen, plays Quidditch, raised by Muggles, never goes home for holidays - though I suspect that is most likely at his _family's_ request. Merlin knows I wouldn't want him around to ruin my holiday if I had the opportunity to keep him away."

"Facts, Severus, facts," the headmaster admonished Severus.

"There's nothing else to say," at least not until I have proof to backup my _opinions_, Severus completed silently.

Taking a sip of his tea, Albus stated quietly, "What about his name?"

Severus put his teacup down with a loud 'clang'. Even if he knew it wasn't true, he wasn't going to say it out loud. He has had enough of Albus's games for today. "Headmaster, do you wish to hear more about my communication with the Dark Lord or do you want to persist in these games of yours?"

"Games? Severus, my boy, we are not playing any games. However, if you like, I would be more than happy to indulge you. You know, during my years at Hogwart's I was champion of-"

"Headmaster, the Dark Lord?" Severus interrupted. He had no wish to miss dinner and hear about Albus Dumbledore's golden days.

"Very well, Severus. Tell me what the Dark Lord had to say."

"Only that I was to confirm the events of the sixth year NEWT potion class and inform you of the identity of my child. I was then to note your reaction and pass it on to him."

"I see," Albus stated, his eyes still twinkling.

"You see the problem, don't you?" Severus asked. "_You_ already know everything that is going on in this castle. I can't very well tell the Dark Lord that we had tea and lemon drops, while you turned this whole thing into a game."

"I told you before, Severus, there is no game."

When Severus went to refute that statement, Albus held up a hand to keep him from speaking.

"However, you tell me who your child is and I'll do my best to portray a genuine reaction."

"Albus," Severus said with a groan. "You _know_ who my 'child' is."

"So, I do. However, I cannot help but wonder if you do."

"What do you mean by that?" Snape inquired, his curiosity taking over his common sense. All he wanted right now was for this conversation to be finished.

"I asked you about your child," Albus answered. "The only thing you were able to tell me were superficial facts that everyone knows."

"Forgive me for not being part of his fan club and knowing more information," Severus drawled sarcastically.

"Severus," Albus stated, not commenting on the potions master sarcastic tone. "You weren't even able to state his name. Only vague details that could apply to half of the students in this school."

Not true, Severus thought. He stated that the boy was sixteen, a Gryffindor and played Quidditch, technically that could only apply to _two_ students at the current time. Add in the information about muggles, and it comes down to one.

"Albus, you _know_ who I'm talking about," Snape snarled.

"Perhaps I do," Albus agreed. "However, will it kill you to say it out loud?"

"Perhaps not," Severus reluctantly agreed, "But are you willing to test that? After all, I _know_ you know who I'm talking about."

"And as I said before, I'm not sure you do."

The two remained staring at each other, neither one willing to give in.

"Albus…" Snape finally muttered, not sure how to proceed.

"Severus, just say it out loud. I promise it won't kill you. However, if it will make you feel better, I can ask Poppy to come up, just in case."

"No!" Severus exclaimed. "There is no reason why the other staff members need to be informed of these events at this time."

"Severus," Albus pleaded, "Just say it."

Severus shook his head and crossed his arms, stubbornly refusing to obey the headmaster.

"Severus, it is just you and me in this room. No one else is here to hear you say it." Albus sighed as he watched Severus remain immovable. "As soon as you say it, you can leave, if you wish."

After another few minutes, the headmaster continued. "I wouldn't like for us to miss the feast. Imagine the speculation that that will cause.

"Both of us absent as rumors about your child spread throughout the school. Someone will most likely search for us-"

"Fine!" Severus agreed. "I'll say it."

Albus just looked at Severus, his eyes twinkling as he waited.

"Fine," Severus agreed again before taking a deep breath. "Harry Potter is my son."

As promised, the headmaster did his best to portray a genuine reaction. Unfortunately, that reaction was overshadowed by the gasp that came from the headmaster's doorway, followed by the stomp of feet as they ran down the stairs.

"You knew!" Severus exclaimed in anger, as he turned back to the headmaster. "You knew someone was there, yet you still made me say it out loud."

"Sev-"

"Don't say you didn't know," Severus warned. "You _always_ know when someone is outside your office. You knew I didn't want anyone to know. You knew I didn't want to say it out loud, but you still tricked me into it. And you let someone hear me say it!"

"Severus, calm down. Trust me, it was for the best. It needed to be said. You cannot go around trying to convince everyone that he's your son if you cannot or will not say it out loud. I admit that I knew someone was there, and before you say anything, I assure you that they didn't hear anything about Voldemort's part in this. In fact, what they _did_ hear will only convince them, and the rest of the school, that this rumor is true."

Even though Severus could see the truth in the headmaster's words, he still did not enjoy being played for a fool. Without another word, he turned and left the office, hoping he could catch some students doing something against school rules before dinner. After all, he had to improve his mood and release his anger somehow.

* * *

Entering the Great Hall to the rumbling of rumors and speculative glances, Severus groaned as he realized that the only chair available at the head table was the one next to the headmaster. The last thing Severus wanted was to sit next to the meddlesome man. Merlin only knew what that would do to his digestion.

No matter, Severus thought. He could still ignore Albus, even if he was sitting next to him. Taking his seat, Severus sneered at the students. Even with food in front of them, they were more interested in talking about him. Unfortunately, he was not allowed to deduct points, since talking during meal times was not against the rules.

"Severus," Madam Hooch stated, "Are you going to inform us of the identity of your child?"

"The rumors are…well," Professor Sprout trailed off, unsure how to vocalize what they were all thinking.

"Insane," a braver teacher concluded, only to be treated to Snape's famous glare.

"And why are they insane?" Severus coldly asked the new Defense professor. It wasn't that impossible to believe he might have a child, was it?

"No offense, Severus, but one of the most popular rumors is that your child, or rather, your children are triplets."

Outwardly, Severus raised an eyebrow, while silently groaning. That was all he, and the world needed. Three Potters.

"They are saying that Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger and Harry Potter are your children and that they were separated at birth to keep them safe from You-know-who."

Interesting, Severus thought. The three students that returned to his lab after classes were the ones involved in the rumor.

"According to rumor, their birth mother thought that it would be best to place them in different environments. One as a pure blood, one as a half blood and one as a muggleborn. Apparently she was hoping that the three would become friends once they attended Hogwart's and would put an end to the pure-blood issue, by having all three get along."

Severus snorted. After reading essays by these he students, he knew how creative they could be, however, he definitely wasn't expecting anything like this. For once, 'truth' was not stranger than fiction.

"That's preposterous!" Minerva argued, apparently she hadn't heard the latest theory. "_Two_ of those students are Gryffindors"

Ah, here it is, Severus thought, so much for 'any child being lucky to have him'.

"Maybe not," Vector observed. "Draco Malfoy was the most obvious choice. And it certainly explains Miss Granger's skill and intelligence."

Once more Snape raised a solitary eyebrow, yet didn't say a word. Was that a compliment on his intelligence and skills?

"Mr. Potter looks the most like you," Flitwick added.

"Yes, but he's a Gryffindor down to the bone," Minerva inserted.

Not if what he heard was true, Severus smirked. Oh how he would love to share that information with Minerva.

"Ah, but what's in his head?" Vector answered.

"Not much," Severus quietly answered while smirking, only to be ignored by the other professors. He knew that Vector wasn't referring to Potter's intelligence, but he couldn't resist responding to such a lead in.

"Other than the color of Mr. Potter's hair, none of them look like Severus. I wouldn't be surprised if these rumors were just that, rumors."

Oh, you'll be surprised, Severus thought, half in dismay and half in amusement. Hopefully he could keep the identity of his 'child' a secret. At least from the staff for a little bit longer.

"Quite possible," Sprout agreed. "Wouldn't be the first time school-round rumors were wrong."

"Ah, but who started it? If the Weasley twins were here, I wouldn't put it pass them. Who else would dare to play such a prank?"

"Severus, won't you at least confirm if the rumors are true?"

"And if they are, _who_ your child, or rather, children are?"

"No," Severus answered succinctly, before any other professor could get a word in. "Don't you have better things to do than to speculate about my possible fatherhood?"

"Come now, Severus. It's not everyday a Hogwart's professor becomes a parent."

"Especially to a sixteen year old."

"Or three sixteen year olds." Apparently one of the professors really wanted to believe the story about triplets, Severus thought, as he tried to discover which professor said what. Since he tried not to talk to the other professors that much, the only voices he usually recognized were the headmaster's and the Heads of the other Houses.

"And apparently the child has inherited your skills in potions. After all, they are in your NEWT Class."

"There's only one child," Minerva stated confidently, earning a glare from Snape, "And it's a boy."

"He told you? Why didn't you tell us?"

"He didn't tell me, I figured it out. The taunting at lunch included a reference to 'Snape Jr.'. If more than one student had shown this result, then the Slytherins would have called for 'Snape Jr. A,' and 'Snape Jr. B' as well as 'Snapette'."

"Who is his son," all the professors demanded to know, after most of them acknowledged the truth about Minerva's observations.

"_You_ sound like sixteen year olds," Severus sneered at his coworkers, "Or busy-body grandmothers with the way you are speculating and gossiping. Now, if you will excuse me," Snape concluded as he moved to leave his seat.

"Not yet, Severus," Albus spoke for the first time since the start of the evening meal.

A feeling of dread fell over Snape. "What are you going to do, Albus?"

Albus just smiled as he stood up to address the staff and students.

"No," Severus whispered to the headmaster, in an effort to stop him from doing something disastrous.

"Yes, Severus," Albus answered, "They have a right to know what's going on."

"No, they don't," Severus argued, "There are only two of us involved."

"No triplets, at least," one of the professor's murmured, before Severus sent a glare in that direction.

"Attention…Attention please," Albus said as he held his hand up for silence.

Snape could see Potter look at the headmaster in alarm before banging his head against the table.

* * *

END CHAPTER 9

Who heard Snape's confession?

Will Albus tell everyone?

11-14-05


	10. A Last Meal

**Most Evil Plan  
****Chapter 10  
****A Last Meal**

_(goes back in time a bit-Harry's POV, meets up AD's announcement)_

The minute Snape dismissed them Harry ran out the door, Hermione quickly trailing after him.

"Harry," she panted as she caught up with him under a tree by the lake. "Are you okay?"

"Just peachy," Harry replied flippantly, not looking up. "After all, according to _that_ potion, my father is still alive."

"It doesn't change anything," Hermione said consolingly.

"Ha!" Harry laughed mockingly. "This from the girl who was debating how this effects my house assignment…with _Malfoy_ of all people."

"Well, Malfoy did have an interesting poin-," Hermione started to argue, trailing off at the glare she received from Harry. "Sorry, I'm sure that didn't help."

"No, it didn't," Harry agreed.

"This probably won't help either, but you know, when you glared like that, you really do resemble Professor Snape."

_That _just earned her another glare and an inquiring lift of an eyebrow.

"So does that," she mumbled quietly.

"And let me guess," Harry drawled sarcastically, "when I leave a room, my robes billow out behind me, adding to the resemblance?"

Of course, this further connection to Snape just caused Hermione to stifle a laugh.

"And Merlin forbid that I wear black, that would totally clinch it," Harry continued, ignoring Hermione's latest outburst. "After all, we know how _uncommon_ black robes are to wizards."

"Merlin," Harry mumbled, a few moments later after Hermione stopped laughing, "Are you going to look for things we have in common in _everything_ that happens now? Because if you do, you will probably find it, even if we aren't related."

"Harry, surely you still can't believe that it isn't true?"

"Why should I believe it?"

"Harry," Hermione sighed, "What more proof do you need?"

"More than the fact that I resemble him when I glare in anger, lift an eyebrow in bewilderment, sound like him when I use sarcasm, wear black and have dark!"

"Well what about the fact that you tested the Amevi potion _seven_ times. Once using _my_ potion," Hermione argued. "Then there's the fact that we just spent the afternoon brewing the Consanguinitas potion. _All_ of these potions showed the same results: Severus Snape is your father."

"I'm gonna go see Dumbledore," Harry said, as he jumped up and raced off towards the castle before Hermione could say another word.

* * *

Harry raced down the corridor away from the headmaster's office, hoping to outrun the words he just heard. 

"Harry," Hermione called as he ran by her. "What happened?"

Harry just continued to run, ignoring his friend's call. With a sigh, Hermione chased after him.

"Harry, slow down," she called.

As if hitting an invisible wall, Harry came to an abrupt stop.

"Harry, what happened?" Hermione asked after she caught her breath. "What did Professor Dumbledore say?"

Harry remained silent as he just stared at the rippling lake.

"Surely it isn't that bad," she comforted. "Now tell me what the headmaster said."

"I didn't get a chance to talk to him," Harry said quietly.

"Why not? I'm sure he would've found the time for you, especially after you told him how important this was."

"Sna- er, somebody was already in there with him," Harry answered, looking around the lake for something to use as a distraction.

"Who?" Hermione asked suspiciously, repeating the question when Harry refused to meet her eyes. "Who was in his office?"

"Snape," Harry quietly admitted.

"Harry!" Hermione hissed, "You should've gone in there anyways. That would have been the perfect time to discuss the situation."

"What situation?" Harry asked trying to sound innocent.

"Gee, maybe the situation that Professor Snape is your _father_. You also could have used the opportunity to express your doubts or to get some answers."

"After what I heard, I don't think I have any more doubts, or that I'll be able to ask any questions," Harry mumbled.

"Why not?" Hermione asked. "And what do you mean 'what you heard?'" Hermione accused, "Were you listening in on their conversation?"

"No!" Harry denied emphatically, "At least, not on purpose. I guessed Dumbledore's password and walked up the stairs. As I got closer I heard them talking. Apparently, Snape was telling Dumbledore what happened in class and the identity of his child."

"Well, if Professor Snape is admitting it, then what's the problem?"

"He's not really admitting it," Harry explained.

"But you just said that he was telling the headmaster about you," Hermione responded in confusion. "If that's not admitting it, what is?"

"He wouldn't say it. Snape must've dropped hints to Dumbledore about the identity of his son, because he was quite positive that Dumbledore knew, but apparently Dumbledore wouldn't let him leave until he said it out loud.

"At least I don't feel so bad now," Harry continued, "After all, I haven't-_and won't_- say it out loud either. And don't you dare even _think_ about how that's another 'resemblance' between us."

"Harry, you'll have to face this sooner or later."

"Why?" Harry asked. "Obviously _he's_ not happy about it and I know that I'm not, so why can't we just pretend it didn't happen?"

"Perhaps you might be able to," Hermione admitted, "Although it wouldn't have been beneficial for your mental health."

"I think denying it or pretending that it never happened at all would be more _beneficial_ for my mental health," Harry said with a sneer, "then allowing Snape to be a father to me."

"It doesn't matter now, anyways," Hermione said, continuing after an inquiring glance from Harry, "Too many people. _Professor_ Snape already told the headmaster. Everyone in our potions class was there for the original results, and they know about the second potion we were testing this afternoon. I wouldn't be surprised if Malfoy said something, or at least found a way to reveal the results to his friends, even if Professor Snape told us not to speak of the results.

"Plus, there's what happened at lunch. I'm sure that rumors are circulating like crazy. And I wouldn't be surprised if someone included this information in an owl to their parents. Too many people are already involved; pretending it didn't happen will be futile."

Harry sighed as he realized the truth of her words, still, just once, he would have liked to have some control over his own life.

"Hermione, all I've ever wanted was a normal life. I'm sixteen years old and just found out that almost everything I believed about myself was a lie.

"_If_ Snape is my father, do you know how much more difficult my life will become? I will not only be the boy-who-lived, but the Gryffindor son of Slytherin's head of house and an ex-death eater. Rumors about me being the heir of Slytherin will probably start up again, as well as questions about my loyalty. And we can't forget the fact that after fifteen years, I will suddenly have a _father_. And not just any father, but one that I will be in contact with everyday. I can't even be normal in that way. While everyone else is at boarding school _away_ from their parents, mine will be in the dungeons watching my every move, and probably still trying to find a way to get me expelled.

"So I hope you understand why I say that I just want to forget about all of this, at least for a few days. Surely that isn't too much to ask?"

"No, Harry, it isn't," Hermione admitted in understanding. "Come on, let's go to the feast. I promise not to say another word about this for a few days unless you do, okay?"

"Thanks," Harry said as the two headed towards the castle.

* * *

"Harry, where have you been?" Ron asked as Harry and Hermione took their seats at the Gryffindor table. "How did it go this afternoon? Were you right?" 

Harry gave a pleading look to Hermione, hoping that she would intervene. He didn't want to lie to his friend, but he knew that the minute he revealed the results Ron would make a scene.

"Harry, you wouldn't believe the rumors that are flying around the school," Dean interrupted.

Harry sighed and looked around the table, while he was grateful that he was prevented from answering Ron's question, he really wasn't sure if he wanted to hear the rumors, especially if they were about Snape's child.

"Don't worry," Seamus grinned, when his eyes met Harry's. "I learned my lesson. I won't believe anything I hear or read about you unless you tell me."

"Thanks," Harry said returning the grin. He was grateful for his roommate's support; he just hoped it was still there when they discovered that he was Snape's son.

"They're saying that _you_ are Snape's son!" Parvati complained in disgust, "Like I would attend the Yule Ball with Snape's son."

Harry rolled his eyes as he tried to ignore his housemates and eat his dinner. He was right about one thing, he didn't want to know the rumors.

"Oh, but the best rumor," Lavender gushed, pausing to make sure she had everyone's attention, "Is the one that said that Snape doesn't have _one_ child, but _three_!"

"Ack," Harry coughed and choked in surprise. He never even thought about the fact that he might have siblings.

"I _know,_" Lavender agreed. "Can you imagine Snape with three kids?"

"What's so great about that rumor?" Hermione asked after she made sure that Harry had recovered from his choking fit.

"Oh!" Lavender blushed. "I haven't told you the best part yet. According to the latest rumor, Snape's kids are triplets, and _all_ of them attend Hogwarts."

"Three more Snapes at Hogwart's," A Gryffindor seventh year moaned. "Merlin, I can't wait until June."

"As if one wasn't hard enough to deal with," another complained.

"That's insane," Neville stated, shaking at the thought of four _Snapes_ at Hogwarts. "How could you hide three Snapes?"

"With magic, of course," one of the seventh years answered with a laugh.

"Anyways," Lavender interrupted impatiently, "the absolute best part is who they say Snape's kids are."

"Who?" A curious Gryffindor asked, while others echoed the sentiment. After all, if there were three Snapes at the school, they needed to know who to avoid.

"Draco Malfoy," Lavender answered to the unsurprised crowd. After all, if bets had been placed about the student most likely to be the Head of Slytherin's son, Draco wasn't exactly a long shot.

"Harry Potter," Lavender continued, again with little response from the crowd as most had already heard-and dismissed-the rumor that he was Snape's child.

"And our own Hermione Granger."

"I wish," Harry mumbled. At least if Hermione was his sister he could be assured a friendly face at the family dinner table.

"What!" Hermione exclaimed in response to Lavender's latest revelation. "That's preposterous."

"She even sounds like him," a third year grumbled. "Next thing you know she'll be calling all of us dunderheads."

Hermione just glared in the third year's direction and said, "Well, you _are_ acting like one."

"Gee, Hermione," Harry said with a smirk, "When you glare like that, you _do_ resemble him a bit."

"Ha, ha, Harry," Hermione joked, now understanding why he was so upset when she pointed out the superficial comparisons to Professor Snape.

"Merlin, I hope it's true," a second year prayed.

"What?" Harry and Hermione exclaimed in unison.

"I-I-I" the second year stuttered after he realized that they heard him. "I just meant that if Snape had _two_ kids in Gryffindor, he might be nicer to _all_ of us."

"I wouldn't count on that," Harry said as he pushed his plate away from him, only to have it disappear. "I'm going to head back to the tower. I'll seearrHH

you later," he addressed Ron and Hermione as he made a move to stand up.

"Now?" Ron responded, "It's still early."

"Harry wait," Hermione said, placing a hand on his arm to keep him seated. "Do you want company?"

"No," Harry answered.

"Are you sure?" Hermione asked, checking to make sure he wasn't upset.

"Yeah, I just want to be alone while I think about all of this."

"Okay, then," Hermione agreed, before adding, "We'll be up in a bit to distract you so that you can forget about it all afterwards."

"Thanks, _sis_," Harry said with a grin as he stood up.

"Harry?" Ron asked as he noticed Harry groan and sit back down a second later. "Is everything okay?"

"Is it your scar?" Hermione whispered as Harry began to clutch his head and chant 'No, no, please don't'.

"I wish," Harry said as he pointed to the head table, where Albus Dumbledore had stood to address the students and faculty.

"**Attention…Attention please," Albus said as he held his hand up for silence.**

"He wouldn't," Harry mumbled, before he started to bang his head against the table in defeat.

Glancing around the Great Hall, Albus finally spoke. "I'd like to put all these rumors to rest."

At those words, students and professors once more started to talk, ignoring the headmaster as he once again tried to gain everyone's attention. Most of the occupants in the Great Hall interpreted his words to mean that the rumors were in fact, just that. Rumors.

"_To rest?" A Hufflepuff asked, "does that mean that it isn't true?"_

_

* * *

_

"_It really was too good to be true," a first year Gryffindor commented to his friend._

"_Yeah, I know. I guess that means that Snape won't be nice to Gryffindors. I was hoping that the second year was right. He didn't even have to be nice, but it would've been nice if he was at least he would be more tolerable."_

_

* * *

_

"_Malfoy," Nott asked, "What happened this afternoon? What did that other potion say?"_

"_Nott, you should know by now that potions don't talk. Therefore the potion didn't say anything," Malfoy drawled. Much as he would like to share this news with his classmates, he would like even more to stay in the good graces of his Head of House, who commanded his three students to remain quiet about the results. _

_

* * *

_

"_I didn't think it was true," a Ravenclaw confided to his friends. "After all, who would want to be with Snape."_

_

* * *

_

"_Harry," Ron asked in a whisper, "Does that mean you were right? That it isn't true?"_

"_Of course, it's not true!" Dean defended, "Snape and Harry have nothing in common."_

"_I don't know," Seamus speculated, looking at Hermione as she tried to stifle a laugh and Harry glaring at the headmaster. "He looks a bit like Snape, right now."_

"_Must be the black robes," Harry drawled sarcastically, as he turned his glare to Seamus and Hermione._

"_That's not really helping you much, mate," Ron pointed out, falling into silence when Harry turned his glare full force on him._

_

* * *

_

"_At least we can continue with our Potter-bashing parties," a Slytherin exclaimed excitedly._

_

* * *

_

"I'm sorry, Severus," Minerva comforted, leaning across Albus's vacant seat to whisper to her comrade. "I was really hoping that it was true…for your sake."

"And the child's?" Snape retorted.

"I still think any child would be fortunate to have you as a father," Minerva defended her earlier stance. "You would've been a great father."

"To any child but a Gryffindor, though, correct?" Snape spontaneously commented, hoping the hurt he felt earlier would be misinterpreted as sarcasm or feelings of disgust.

Minerva gave him a calculated look before continuing, "I stand by what I said. You would've been a terrific father, to _any_ student. I'm serious," she continued as Snape gave her a look of disbelief. "All of the professors believe it, why do you think we have acted like 'first-time grandmothers' at this news. We only have to look at you to know how much you care for your students."

Snape turned away and took a sip from his goblet as Albus once more tried to gain the attention of the students. "I think you've been playing with the catnip a little too long."

"Don't try that on me, Severus Snape. I know what I know. You wouldn't do what you've been doing for the last sixteen years if you didn't care," she hissed. "And you do care, even if you rarely show it, and even then, it is only your Slytherins that see it."

"And you say this…why?" Severus asked curiously.

"Because I have eyes that see and ears that hear. Why else would your Slytherins be so loyal and supportive of you?"

"Threats and bribery," Severus drawled coldly.

"Plus," Minerva added with Gryffindor honesty and a Slytherin-like smirk ignoring Severus's defense, "I've overheard you a few times when you talked to them."

Severus sighed; he should have known a curious Gryffindor would spy on him.

"I didn't mean to, it just happened," she admitted apologetically.

Definitely, a Gryffindor, Snape thought, no Slytherin would apologize for overhearing a conversation.

"That's how I know that you would've been a terrific father. I've already witnessed you in that role to your students."

At least she knew better not to confront him at the time and in front of the students, Severus thought as he turned his attention back to the headmaster.

"Quiet please," Albus demanded, once the sound of voices had lessened. "As many of you know, there have been numerous rumors speculating that one of your professors has recently discovered that he is a father. I am here to inform you that you should not always believe what you hear."

Oh, thank you, Severus thought in relief. Why did he doubt the headmaster?

"However, in this case, there is truth to these rumors."

That's why, Severus remembered, as he turned to glare at the headmaster, willing him to take his seat and resume his meal without saying anything else.

"It is my pleasure to announce that Severus Snape has indeed discovered that he is a father," the headmaster continued, pausing when applause broke out at the head table, which increased as many students took this as a cue and joined in.

"Yes, yes," Albus stated, once more gaining control of the room. "Congratulations, Professor Snape.

"As I'm sure many of you realize this has been quite a shock to both Professor Snape and his child. The truth was revealed during a NEWT potion lesson where students were assigned the task of brewing the Amevi potion. After being tested numerous times, the results were confirmed earlier today with the brewing of an additional potion. Professor Snape then joined me in my office where he confirmed the truth of the rumors that most of you have been feasting on, as well as the identity of his child.

"Now, I would like all of you to join me in a toast as we congratulate Professor Snape and his son, Harry Potter on finding one another."

As the professors at the head table started to cough and choke on their pumpkin juice, when the identity of his 'son' was revealed, only Severus and Hermione noticed Potter storming out of the Great Hall as Ronald Weasley bellowed, "Why didn't you tell me!" behind him.

"_Merlin," Neville whispered, "I'm sharing a dorm room with Snape's son!"_

* * *

END CHAPTER 10 

What do YOU think of Dumbledore? If you were Harry (or Snape), how would you react to what he just did? (I really need to know)

How will the school (and the world) react to the news?

Thanks to juliedecarson for beta'ing this chapter.

I apologize for the delay in posting it...between the holidays & moving & job searching, things have been hectic...

UPCOMING:  
CHAPTER 11 CONGRATULATIONS, IT'S A…  
-Harry reacts to Dumbledore's announcement  
-Snape communicates with Voldemort again

12/19/05


	11. Why?

Thanks to juliedecarson for beta'ing this chapter.

Thanks for all the reviews, I really enjoy & appreciate them.

**Happy New Year!

* * *

**

**Most Evil Plan  
****Chapter 11  
****Why?**

Dinner ended later than normal since most of the students were more interested in discussing the headmaster's revelation than actually eating the food that was on their plates. Harry, of course, had left the Great Hall immediately following the announcement. It was only a few minutes later, just long enough to yell at Ron, that Hermione and Ginny left to try to find him. Within ten minutes, the remaining sixth year Gryffindor students left. The boys were trying to escape all the questions their schoolmates were asking them about what it was like living with Snape's son. Lavender tried to console Parvati who fainted at the revelation that she had indeed gone to the Yule Ball with Snape's son. After twenty-five minutes most of the other students started to leave and ten minutes after that the remaining students had exited the Great Hall and headed towards the library or their common rooms to discuss the situation without the presence of any professors.

"Albus," Severus called as the headmaster moved to leave the Great Hall. "Why did you have to confirm the rumors for the school? You knew that I didn't want anyone to know."

"My dear boy, you should be thanking me."

"Thanking you?" Severus asked in disbelief. "Classes were difficult enough today, I can only imagine what the students will be like tomorrow."

"Nonsense," Albus stated confidently. "By tomorrow this will be old news and the students will be wondering about something else."

"And that is why I should thank you?" Severus asked in disbelief.

"Oh, no, my dear boy. You should be thanking me that I did this before the ministry interferes."

"The ministry?" Severus echoed, "Why would the ministry be concerned about this?"

"Because of who is involved," Albus elaborated as he continued down the corridor.

"You mean Potter," Snape snarled. He should've known that nothing would be simple when Potter was involved, Severus thought.

"Actually, no," Albus returned, eyes merrily twinkling. "I meant you."

Those words brought Severus to a halt. "Me?" he questioned in shock, as he watched the headmaster continue down the corridor towards his office, carelessly whistling some obscure tune.

"Albus, stop right now and explain what you mean," Severus commanded, hoping that for once he would get a direct answer from the older wizard.

"Not now, Severus," Albus responded cheerfully, either not noticing or not caring that the potions master addressed him like a student. "I believe I have company."

* * *

"There you are," Hermione exclaimed as she took a seat on the floor next to Harry outside the entrance to Dumbledore's office. "We were worried about you." 

"We?" Harry asked doubtfully. He believed that she was concerned, but highly doubted that Ron had even noticed that he left.

"Yes, we," Hermione repeated. "Ginny and I. If we couldn't find you, we were going to sneak into your dorm and borrow the map. We didn't want to ask…" Hermione's voice trailed off as she realized that she was about to approach a dangerous topic. The very subject she promised herself she wouldn't mention.

"Ask Ron to get it?" Harry filled in.

Hermione reluctantly nodded before saying, "Just give him time."

"I know," Harry sighed, "But it's tough enough dealing with this and _everyone_ knowing without having to worry about how my best friend is handling this. _He_ should be concerned about me, not the other way around."

"I know, and he will be," Hermione comforted, "especially after Ginny and Mrs. Weasley talk to him."

Harry smiled briefly at the thought of his best friend at the receiving end of the female Weasley's tempers.

"So," Hermione asked as she absently tapped her foot, "Why are you here? Are you waiting for Professor Dumbledore to leave?"

"No," Harry answered, "He can't leave."

"Harry," Hermione asked in alarm, "What did you do? I thought you knew better than to prank people. Just because you might be a bit upset a-"

"Hermione," Harry interrupted, "unlike our _dear_ headmaster, _I_ haven't done anything."

"If you didn't do anything, then why can't he leave his office?"

"Gee, maybe because he hadn't returned to it yet?" Harry drawled sarcastically.

"Oh," Hermione mumbled in embarrassment. "Well, if he hasn't returned, then he was most likely delayed. Maybe you should leave and come back another time, after you've calmed down."

"Trust me, Hermione," Harry stated as calmly as he could, "Compared to how I was feeling a half hour ago, this is calm."

"Still, it wouldn't hurt you to wait to talk to the headmaster tomorrow. He should be returning soon."

"I know," Harry admitted.

Hermione paused as she thought how to best ask her next question. She had given up on persuading Harry to leave, but hopefully she could find out exactly what he was planning.

"Harry, what exactly are you planning on doing to the headmaster?"

"I don't _plan_ on doing anything. Maybe I'll just show him the same respect he bestowed on me."

That didn't sound too good, Hermione thought nervously. "Harry, please tell me that you don't plan on yelling at him or cursing him."

Harry just looked Hermione in the eye and silently raised one eyebrow.

"Harry," Hermione cautioned.

"I already told you I don't _plan_ on doing anything. However," Harry smirked, "Can I help it if my temper gets the best of me and I lose control of my magic the next time I see him?"

'_Oh, Harry,_' Hermione thought. "You can if you are purposely waiting here for Professor Dumbledore to appear. In this case, yes you can. You are deliberately waiting for him to retaliate for what happened."

"Don't you think he deserves it? He had no _right_ to do that. When rumors were flying about me being the heir of Slytherin he didn't stop them, so why did he interfere this time?"

"Maybe because it concerns a professor?" Hermione offered tentatively.

"At least I know that Snape didn't appreciate it either," Harry mourned, not responding to Hermione's reasoning.

"Harry," Hermione whispered, after hearing footsteps and voices heading in their direction, "Someone's coming, it's not too late to leave."

The look Harry gave Hermione as he scrambled to his feet stated quite clearly that he wasn't going anywhere.

"At least promise me that you'll _try_ to keep control of your magic," Hermione pleaded.

Not receiving an answer from her best friend, Hermione gave a resigned sigh, before she too scrambled to her feet. If she couldn't stop him, maybe she would at least be able to keep him from getting him expelled.

As soon as Albus Dumbledore rounded the corner Harry started to talk.

"Why?" Harry asked passionately, "Why did you do that? You could've at least had the decency to warn me so that I could've been prepared. It might've been nice to tell my friends myself."

"Harry," Hermione hissed, seeing a shadowy form standing around the corner from Harry and Albus.

Harry turned to face his friend, "No, Hermione, I won't calm down or take it easy or whatever else you want to tell me."

Pointing a finger at the headmaster, Harry continued, "I am sick of this man interfering in my life. First he doesn't tell me the things I have a right to know and next he's giving _everyone_ information about my private life. _This_ was none of his business! And it most definitely wasn't the concern of the entire population of Hogwart's."

Turning back to the headmaster Harry continued, "All I wanted was a few days to think about things. A few days to pretend that nothing had changed, that I was still Harry James Potter, son of _James_ and Lily Potter. I knew that my life was never going to be the same again. I suspected _that_ when I saw the results of the Amevi potion, but knew it would be fact after that other potion turned blue. Why couldn't you give me my few days of denial? I wasn't ready to face the fact that the greasy-git was my father, what in the world would make you think that we would want the entire school to know about it?"

"Harry," Hermione tried to warn after her eyes caught a movement made by the shadowy figure when the potion master's nickname was mentioned.

"Not now, Hermione," Harry injected sharply, "I'm talking to the headmaster."

"Yelling more like," Hermione corrected under her breath, finally realizing that it was useless trying to keep Harry from speaking his mind. At least he still had some control over his magic, she thought. Yes, the portraits were shaking and the suits of armor down the hall were rattling, but at least no one was being blown up like a balloon or had blue hair yet.

"Not only do I have to contend with this information, but I'm going to have to deal with comments from the Slytherins as well. Heck, now that everyone knows, the other houses will probably join in as well. It didn't take much in the past for them to turn against me. It was bad enough that I had to deal with Snape. _That_ couldn't have been avoided, given what has been uncovered, but did you have to confirm the rumors for the entire school? I could've handled rumors flying, after all, it wouldn't be the first time. And I'm sure that Snape would've found a way to deal with them as well," Harry ranted as he paused to think if there was anything else he wanted to 'share' with the headmaster.

"For once I agree with you, Mr. Potter," Snape drawled in slight amusement as he stepped out of the shadows. After all, it wasn't often someone stood up to Albus Dumbledore.

Harry paled as he realized that the professor he had insulted had heard every word he had said.

"Why don't we continue this conversation upstairs," Albus suggested solemnly.

"No, thank you, headmaster," Harry responded, as he realized that there wasn't much more he could say or do about the situation. After all, what was done was done, now he just had to deal with it. "I have nothing left to say to you." Focusing his attention to the potion's master he continued. "Sir, I apologize for insulting you. I lost control of my temper. I'll understand if you deduct points and assign a detention."

"It matters little to me if you understand or not," Snape snorted before drawling, "However, I believe the last thing either of us wish is to spend additional time together, regardless of what we might have learned. Therefore, I will not assign a detention this time, but merely deduct twenty points from Gryffindor."

"Yes, sir," Harry answered before turning and walking away from the headmaster and Snape, Hermione following quietly behind him.

Snape watched as the two Gryffindors walked away. He understood Potter's reaction since he felt similar, but he was still surprised at the amount of anger the boy portrayed.

Actually, not just surprised but wary. Much as he didn't want to admit it, Potter was a wizard of great power and potential. That amount of anger in someone so powerful could lead to terrible things and a terrible future, Severus thought as he remembered the anger he himself carried when he was a teenager.

Not for the first time he wondered exactly what Voldemort hoped to accomplish with his latest scheme. Perhaps the Dark Lord no longer planned on killing the Golden boy, but instead hoped to sway him to his side. That might explain why Voldemort was so adamant about having Severus revealed as Harry's father. With the pretext of getting to know his son, Voldemort could ask how firmly the boy was entrenched on the side of the light. Perhaps the Dark Lord hoped that Potter would be so eager for a family that he would leave his friends, beliefs and values behind?

Momentarily forgetting that he wasn't alone, Severus completed this train of thought out loud, "If he merely wanted to have the boy troubled at the discovery that Potter wasn't his father, anyone would've sufficed. Perhaps it would've been more of a challenge to Potter if he didn't know _who_ his father was or how to contact him. A name that meant nothing and could've been anyone might have caused more havoc in Potter's life." Once more, Severus questioned if _he_ was the best one to become involved in the Dark Lord's plan, not that he would be able to change things now. "Given what just transpired, perhaps Albus would've been a better choice as Potter's father if the Dark Lord had only wanted Potter to be emotionally distressed over the identity of his father."

"Perhaps so," Albus commented sadly giving a sorrowful look at the path Harry used to walk away from him. As Severus regained his composure at the reminder that he wasn't alone, Albus quietly stated the password to his office entrance and headed up the stairs.

Mentally chastising himself for forgetting that he was standing in the hallway of Hogwart's with the headmaster beside him, Severus followed the headmaster into his office.

After refusing the offered sweets and tea, Severus started the conversation. "Did anyone overhear what was said?"

"I wouldn't be surprised if the whole castle had heard Mr. Potter express his disapproval of my interference," Albus answered.

"Not Potter," Severus snarled, hating to admit that he hadn't been fully aware of his surroundings, "me."

Peering at Severus over his half moon spectacles, Albus replied, "No one other than myself, and I admit that I am more than curious as to what your thoughts were focused on."

"Only if you explain _why_ you made that announcement and what you meant by the ministry's interference," Snape insisted, as he watched the headmaster inhale another lemon drop.

Albus just peered at his colleague over his half-moon spectacles not saying a word.

After a few moments of silence, Severus reluctantly gave in, as he suspected he would. Just once he would like to win a battle with the headmaster. "I was thinking that once more you allowed your Golden boy to get away with something that would've gotten any other student expelled."

"That might be how you are feeling, but that was not what you were thinking," Albus returned, eyes twinkling merrily. "And according to you, that is normal for me. You however, not only allowed him to insult you, but had momentarily forgotten where you were. _That_ is very much unlike you."

"If you must know," Severus started to say after a few moments of silence, "I was shocked at how angry Potter was at you. And at how powerful he could be if he applied himself."

"That shouldn't be too shocking," Albus commented. "After all, Harry addressed me in a similar way the first day of classes. Was that all that you were thinking about?"

"Actually, no. His anger and potential was just what started the thought process."

"And it's conclusion?"

"That that much power in one so angry is dangerous. The fact that there is that much anger in one so young, makes it even more so."

"Ahh," Albus sang in understanding, "It reminded you of Voldemort."

"Or myself" Severus admitted honestly. "I started to wonder if the Dark Lord was expecting different results than he shared."

"He usually does," Albus said just as honest as Severus as he began to suspect the conclusions his potion master had drawn.

Reluctantly, Severus stated his fears out loud, "What if he no longer wants to kill or capture Potter, but wants to recruit him instead? What if he succeeds?"

"Not possible," Albus stated confidently.

"Why?" Severus asked bitterly, "Because he's one of your Gryffindors? You know as well as I that many Gryffindors have become Death Eaters. The most famous of them was even a marauder."

"Severus, stop," Albus firmly commanded. "House placement has nothing to do with this. This has to do with Harry and who he is. Voldemort offered him the chance to join him many times; once even promising to bring his parents back." Raising a hand to halt Severus from interrupting, Albus continued, "Impossible, I know, but Voldemort can be very persuasive. Most might think that it would've been worth it see if it could happen, yet still, Harry resisted. He has an amazing sense of what is right, as well as the courage and conviction to follow it."

"So unfortunate that he doesn't have any common sense," Severus muttered.

Ignoring Severus's ill-mannered remark, Albus continued, "His heart is always in the right place. The strength of his heart is immeasurable and unequal. There is nothing he wouldn't do for those he loves. Yes, there might be times when it leads him or others into danger, but there have also been instances where his actions had helped and saved us. What you might call Gryffindor foolishness or bravery is actually Harry following his heart. As long as he is true to his heart and continues to follow it, I have no doubt that he will indeed succeed where others have failed."

As direct a response as ever, Severus thought. Apparently that was all Albus was willing to share. Conceding defeat, Severus instead began to pursue other matters, "Fine. Now about that announcement…"

"My dear Severus," Albus asked innocently, "wasn't that part of the plan? You know that I wouldn't do anything to hurt you."

Then just answer the question, you old fool, Severus mentally snapped. "Of course you wouldn't," Severus appeased, "However, no, that wasn't part of the plan. Unless you have been in contact with the Dark Lord and have your own set of instructions?"

Not receiving a response, Severus continued, "The plan was simply to have the potion reveal myself as Potter's father, causing Potter to become upset and focused on other things, making it easier for the Dark Lord to attack."

"Well, there you are then," Albus cried out cheerfully, his eyes twinkling in glee. "We've certainly accomplished that."

"_You've_ accomplished that," Severus emphasized, "You have also succeeded in obtaining Potter's disapproval. Something, I am sure, was _not_ part of your plan. It certainly won't make my job any easier."

"Au contraire," Albus sang before his eyes took on a saddened glow. "I admit that I wish Harry wasn't so upset with me. But even that can be worked to our advantage."

"How so?" Severus inquired curiously.

"Why, now the two of you can bond as you express your disapproval of my interference."

Bond! Severus thought in disgust. Perhaps he should make it clear to the headmaster what he thought of that. "I guarantee that we will not _bond_ over this or any other matter."

"Of course not," Albus agreed, "After all, the two of you have nothing in common."

Severus looked at the headmaster in amazement. For once the older man spoke the truth. The plain and simple truth, Severus thought, no riddles or hidden meanings.

With Severus remaining silent, Albus deducted that the conversation was concluded, "Now since there is nothing further to discuss, I wil-""

"Nothing further to discuss?" The potion master trilled in outrage, "I demand to know what you meant by the remark of the ministry being concerned because of me."

* * *

END CHAPTER 11 

Does Albus tell Severus what he meant?

What happens when Harry returns to the Gryffindor dorms?

What would classes (& meals) be like tomorrow (Friday) for Harry & Severus?

Will (or should) Harry ever talk to AD again?

UPCOMING:

CHAPTER 12 Stage Two...Snape writes to V again...

12/31/2005


	12. Stage 2

Thanks for all the input & reviews, they are much appreciated.

Thanks to juliedecarson for beta'ing this chapter.

**'Bold'-SS & V corresponding by journal**

* * *

**Most Evil Plan  
****Chapter 12  
****Stage Two**

'**My Lord,'** Severus wrote in his copy of the journal, once he was safely cocooned in his own chambers and away from the circus that was currently taking place in the rest of the school, including the headmaster's office.

'**Severus,' **Voldemort wrote back, **'I trust you informed the headmaster.'**

'**Yes, my Lord. He in turn announced it to the school during the Halloween feast.'**

'**Excellent. He is falling right in line with my plans,'** Severus could practically hear the Dark Lord's glee at those words.

'**My Lord?' **Severus questioned. How could the headmaster's interference benefit the Dark Lord? And how did Albus _know_ what Voldemort wanted him to do?

'**The entire school believes it is the truth. After all, why would '_The Great Albus Dumbledore'_ lie about such a thing? Soon the students will inform their parents. It is only a matter of time before the Ministry and the newspapers know. That will only add to Potter's distress. After all, I suspect that not many in the wizarding world would look favorable on the fact that their 'Savior' is the son of a Death Eater.'**

And there's the reason why the Dark Lord was so adamant about using him in this scheme, Severus decided. Voldemort not only had the benefit of the initial stress Potter incurred at the realization that his most hated professor was his father, but he also had the added joy of possibly the entire school and wizarding world once more turning their back on Harry due to things he couldn't control.

Of course, Severus thought, there was still much he didn't understand about the plan.

'**Of course, my Lord. Your wisdom is supreme. I imagine it is only a matter of time before Potter is once more distanced from his friends. I wouldn't be surprised if his roommates begin to ostracize him, believing him to be dark.'**

'**All part of the plan,'** Voldemort wrote, and Severus could almost feel the Dark Lord gloating as he wrote those words. **'What happened after the announcement?'**

'**Potter ran out of the Great Hall, with Weasley shouting after him. Apparently the sidekick was upset that he was not previously told this information.'**

'**And so it begins. And Dumbledore's initial reaction?'**

Severus paused as he thought about what to right. He was too distracted by the realization that someone overheard to take notice of Albus's impression.

'**I apologize my Lord. I met with the headmaster to share this news. After I informed him, I was distracted by a gasp that came from outside his door, followed by footsteps as the eavesdropper ran away. By the time my attention was focused on Dumbledore again, he had had sufficient time to school his features.'**

'**I see,' **Voldemort wrote. Snape flinched as he noticed how much deeper and darker those words appeared on the page compared to the others. Obviously a sign of the Dark Lord's anger. **'I am disappointed. I ask so little of you and you can't even accomplish that. Know that you will be punished for this.'**

'**Yes, my Lord. Again I apologize.'** Severus looked at the pages, wondering how he could distract Voldemort from the topic of his punishment and failure.

'**My Lord, your idea to move the Amevi potions to today's class was a stroke of genius. You were correct when you theorized that this day would have significant meaning for Potter.'**

'**Naturally, I was,'** Voldemort gloated,**'Tell me more.'**

Severus responded by including a bit of the conversation he overheard earlier and Potter's wish that it didn't happen today. He also added some of his own embellishments, to make it appear that Harry was more distressed then he appeared.

'**Excellent, Severus. Now since the entire school is aware of the circumstances, I think it is only natural that you and your son get to know one another better. Invite him to your chambers to tea, there is some information I wish for you to discover for me.'**

'**My Lord,' **Severus protested, not wanting Potter to have access to his personal space, especially after the events of last year when Potter didn't hesitate to enter his pensieve. **'We are not allowed to have students in our private chambers.' **

'**Ah, but this isn't your student, Severus, this is your SON.'**

Well, Severus thought in disgust, how could he argue about that?

* * *

Still shaking with rage and magic, Harry left Hermione at the library before he continued on to Gryffindor tower. Students quickly moved out of his way and avoided his gaze as if they expected him to suddenly start acting like Snape. 

Without looking at anyone else in the room, Harry entered the sixth year boy's dorm and headed towards his bed. The only thing he wanted to do was draw the curtains around him and forget about this day.

"Hi, Harry," Neville nervously greeted as his friend walked past him.

"Hmp," Harry grunted in acknowledgement, as he continued towards his bed without stopping.

At Harry's lack of greeting, the occupants of the room, Seamus, Dean and Neville looked at each other before Seamus bravely asked, "Is it true?"

Realizing how rude he was being, Harry blushed as he sat down at the end of his bed and faced his friends. "Sorry, guys. It's been a _really_ long day. As for whether or not it's true, do you really think that the headmaster would make such an announcement if it wasn't? Have you ever known the headmaster to lie to us? Not tell us the entire truth, yes, but _lie_?"

The other boys were shocked at the bitterness in Harry's voice when he mentioned the headmaster. They fully expected, and appreciated such an attitude towards the potion master, but never expected it from Harry in connection with Albus Dumbledore.

"I guess not," Dean answered.

"I didn't think he would lie about this," Seamus said with a grin, "But I told you that I wouldn't believe anything unless you said it."

"Honestly," Harry said with a sigh, "I don't know if I'll ever actually say it out loud. Merlin certainly knows that I don't expect him to act the part." With a grimace, Harry continued, "And I certainly can't imagine calling him father or dad."

Neville, Seamus and Dean nodded in understanding before an awkward silence came over the room. If the reaction of the students he met in the hall or the common room were any indication, Harry could just imagine what they were thinking. Deciding to end the uncomfortable silence, Harry quietly asked, "I'm not sure I want to know, but what happened in the Great Hall after I left?"

"Parvati fainted once she realized that she _did_ attend the Yule Ball with Snape's son," Dean answered, trying to lighten the mood. "On the plus side, though, she's no longer mad or upset that you ignored her the entire evening."

"Neville mumbled something about sharing a room with Snape's son." Not noticing the look of alarm on Harry's face, Seamus continued with a grin, "For a minute there we were afraid that he was going to join Parvati on the floor."

"Neville?" Harry asked quietly, "Are you okay with me staying in the room?"

"Of course," Neville said, not looking at Harry.

"Are you sure? If not maybe I can ask Professor Dumbledore to make other arrangements," Harry said, after all, considering that it was the headmaster's fault he was in this situation, it was only right that he help fix it.

"No, no, that's not necessary. I'm fine with you staying here," Neville repeated, still not meeting Harry's gaze.

Harry gave a sigh as he realized that even if Neville wasn't fine, he wouldn't say anything about it. Instead, Harry decided to address what was really bothering him, "Then why won't you look at me?"

"I don't know," Neville answered just as quietly.

After a few minutes and feeling Harry's unwavering gaze on him, Neville bravely lifted his head and met Harry eye to eye.

"I guess it's just strange. Picturing the guy I've known for five years as the son of the professor I fear the most. The one I hate the most.

"Oh," Neville gasped in concern before Harry could respond. "Please don't tell him I said that."

"Believe me, Neville," Harry drawled. "I have no intention of telling him anything."

"Yeah," Dean commented, "I suppose the two of you really aren't at the point were you confide in one another."

"That's an understatement," Harry snorted. "I believe we are at the point where we can't stand and don't trust the other."

"Not the ideal father-son relationship, is it?" Seamus said with a laugh. "I can't quite picture Snapekeeping you after class for aheart to heart talk, however, I have no trouble imagining him keeping you aftertogive you a detention for daring to be his son."

"Too, true," Dean said as they all joined Seamus in laughter.

Once the laughter faded though, the uneasy silence reigned once more.

"Neville," Harry said with a look at Dean and Seamus as well, so that they would know that he included them in what he was about to say, "You've got to understand, I'm the same guy I've always been. Just because I found out some information about my parents that doesn't mean that I'm going to suddenly start acting different."

When no one responded, Harry tried a second time to get his friends to understand.

"Trust me," Harry pleaded, "_Nothing_ could make me start acting like Snape. I would rather die than turn into him, regardless of how we might be related."

Neville, Seamus and Dean still looked a bit doubtful. As if by consensus, Dean spoke for the group. "It isn't that we don't believe you, Harry. It's just, well, it's genetics. How can you really prevent it?"

With a sigh, Harry continued, "Look, if we had found out that Malfoy was a long lost son of the Weasley's, would you suddenly be inviting him to share our dorm?"

"What? Of course not."

"Bloody hell, Harry! No way would we let _him_ in here."

Well, that's a start, Harry thought wryly. "Would you expect him to stop acting like a vain, conceited, pureblooded, snob? Do you think that he would stop insulting Gryffindors?"

"No," Dean snorted, "It would take a miracle for that to happen."

Neville and Seamus nodded in agreement.

With a pointed gaze at his three dorm-mates, Harry replied. "Then why do you expect me to change so drastically? Everyone avoids me as if they expect me to start deducting points or give detentions every chance I get."

The three Gryffindors looked embarrassed, but remained silent. Put like that, it _did_ sound ridiculous, but could they really take the chance?

"Look," Harry addressed them. "I guess I can understand if you feel a bit uncomfortable around me for a while, but please remember that this information is news to me as well. It's going to be hard enough dealing with the comments and actions of the Slytherins, since I'm sure that Snape won't stop them. And most likely, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff will have a few things to say about this as well. I would like to think that my own house would stand by me, or at least, those in the same year as me."

With a sigh, Harry pulled his feet up on his bed, "If you decide that you can't do that, please let me know. I'm pretty sure that the next couple of days won't be fun, I would like to know who I can count on and who I can't." After uttering the last word, Harry grabbed a hold of the curtains around his bed, pulled them shut and whispered silencing charms. He was pretty sure that he didn't want to hear anything else that they were going to say tonight, especially once Ron returned.

* * *

The next morning Harry returned from the bathroom to find an empty room. Realizing that this most likely meant that his friends couldn't handle his new identity, he headed to the common room by himself. Hopefully Hermione or Ginny would be there to offer him some support. 

He wasn't sure if he had gotten through to his roommates last night, but he had hoped that at least one of them would bravely stand by him, after all, they _were_ Gryffindors. The last of his hope faded away when his eyes surveyed a common room that only held a few first and second years. On normal days, Hermione would be up before the sun and after getting ready for the day would sit downstairs by the fire and read a book while she waited for him and Ron.

Figuring that Hermione had left the tower with Ron, Harry sighed and began his solitary walk to the door. As he approached his housemates, they fell silent. Harry might not be a genius, but he soon realized that he and Snape were still the topic of conversation. With each step the silence seemed to get louder. First and second years started to scramble away from him, some heading out the door, others hiding behind furniture or books.

Honestly, Harry thought, did they really expect him to turn into Snape? Keeping his head down, and trying not to glare at his insensitive housemates, Harry continued his journey. If this is what the Great Hall was going to be like, perhaps it would be best if he just skipped breakfast. Merlin knew that this wouldn't help his appetite. Harry was positive that this was an indicator of what the rest of the day was going to be like. If he was going to have to deal with this during classes, maybe having breakfast alone wouldn't be that bad.

Deciding that he'd stop by the kitchen for some food before heading out to the lake, Harry began to push open the portrait to leave.

"Harry wait!" he heard a voice cry while another said, "You weren't leaving without us, were you?"

Releasing his hold on the door and causing it to close, Harry turned around to find Hermione and Ginny standing before him.

"Hey," Harry said with a slight smile. "I was just debating whether or not to skip breakfast in the Great Hall."

"You really shouldn't" Hermione advised, "Breakfast _is_ the most important meal of the day."

Ginny however, went for the simple and direct approach, asking, "Why?"

"Just figured I could get some peace and quiet at the lake," Harry answered.

Ginny looked around the silent common room. Even though it was now filled with students of all ages, no one was talking. Some students were staring directly at Harry, while others flickered their gaze between Harry and their friends, as if in silent communication.

"Common room too loud for you?" Ginny asked with a grin.

Harry blushed as he realized how ridiculous he must seem. "Only when they stop talking when I enter the room," he muttered. "At least now I know what they mean by a deafening silence."

Hermione glared at her housemates until they started talking, or at least pretended to talk and act normally. "Come on," she said to Harry and Ginny as she opened the door, "You're not missing breakfast."

"Harry!" Neville called seeing Harry being pushed out of the tower door. "I was waiting to walk with you to the Great Hall."

"Out in the hallway?" Harry asked in confusion. "Why didn't you wait in our room or the common room?"

"If I sat in the common room I might have missed you. The minute I left the dorm this morning everyone started asking me questions about you and Snape."

"See," Harry said with a look at the two girls. "This is why I don't want to go to the Great Hall to eat."

"Tough," Ginny replied, "You're going."

"Absolutely," Hermione agreed as she took hold of Harry's arm and indicated for Ginny to do the same on the other side.

"Well," Neville said feeling unnecessary. "I'll just head down there now. I guess I'll see you there, Harry."

"Wait, Neville," Harry pleaded. "You can't leave me alone with them. Walk with us." Turning to his captors, Harry asked, "Will you please let me go? I can walk on my own."

Hermione and Ginny looked at each other. Giving a nod, Hermione said, "_If_ you promise to go to the Great Hall."

Ginny echoed Hermione's movements. "But you have to promise."

"Fine," Harry agreed. "I promise to go to the Great Hall."

"Okay," Hermione said as she and Ginny released him. "I've never known you to break a promise.

"Thanks," Harry said once he was free, "Now let's go."

The four silently walked towards the Great hall. A few feet away from the closed doors, Harry groaned.

"What is it?" Neville asked in concern, "Are you sick?"

"Oh, no," Hermione argued, hearing what Harry heard, "You are _not_ getting out of this."

"But Hermione," Harry begged, "Listen to them! Even with the doors closed, I can hear them talking about me."

"As you mentioned before, it's not the first time everyone was talking about you," Hermione said, dryly. "You survived before and I'm sure that you will survive this time."

"I shouldn't have to 'survive' breakfast," Harry complained, as he turned to walk away.

"Harry," Hermione admonished, "You promised."

"Hermione, I don't want to break my promise, but I _can't_ do this. Not right now. I have no idea how anyone is going to react.

"Except for you three, everyone else in my own house either hates me or is afraid I'll turn into Snape. I can only imagine how the other houses are going to respond. I don't even know how any of the professors are going to treat me. I can't miss classes, so the only time I might be able to get some peace and quiet is during meals."

"Harry, I understand how you might feel that way," Hermione said, "but don't you think that it would be better to face everyone now and get it over with? If you wait for classes to start, not all of us will be with you. Besides, you _did_ promise."

Harry looked to the doors of the Great Hall to his friends and back at the doors. "What exactly did I promise again?"

"Stop stalling, Harry," Hermione commanded.

Neville, however, looked at Harry andanswered his question. "You promised to go to the Great Hall."

"True," Harry said as a smirk graced his face and a twinkle, similar to that of the headmaster, appeared in his eyes. "But two things…A) I never promised to go to the Great Hall _today_ for _breakfast_. And" Harry continued as Hermione went to argue that point, "Even if it was implied, I also never promised to _enter_ the Great Hall."

Hermione, Neville, and Ginny stared at him, mouth opened in shock.

"It's starting," Neville mumbled quietly.

"What's starting?" Harry asked confused.

"You're starting to resemble Snape," Neville finally answered.

"Not really," Hermione argued. "I can't quite imagine Professor Snape saying that, but that did sound rather Slytherin-like."

"Ha-ha," Harry laughed, only to stop when he realized that no one else was laughing.

"They have a point," Ginny reluctantly admitted. "While it might not be something Professor Snape would say, it does sound like his thought process. You know," she added at Harry's confused look, "finding the technicalities. I remember one time in potions, I was kneeling on my stool in order to cut the grass roots, well, he gave me a detention because he had told everyone to sit down and that technically I was not sitting."

Harry stared at his friends in shock and horror. He wasn't really turning into Snape, was he?

**

* * *

**

END CHAPTER 12

Does Snape invite Harry into his chambers as V wanted?  
What does V want to know about Harry?  
So, does Harry go into the Great Hall for Breakfast? If not, what does he do?

**HELP! I need something that the other students do to Harry to embarrass him/tease him about his 'father' for ch 13. Such as: turn his robes or hair green, charm him to look like Snape, something...I had something, but forgot it and can't quite get it back.**

* * *

1/21/2006 


	13. Congratulations, it's

**Most Evil Plan  
****Chapter 13  
****Congratulations, it's…**

The minute Snape set foot in the Great Hall, causing the students to temporarily become mute, he _knew_ that Albus Dumbledore was wrong again. The students hadn't found something more interesting to discuss.

As the students regained their voice, laughter started to echo across the room. He could catch a glimpse of something floating over his head, but unfortunately, due to the angle, he was unable to identify it. Potter! He silently grumbled as he glanced around the hall and noticed that the boy wasn't present. Even if he didn't do it, Snape had no doubt that whatever was following him was somehow connected to the announcement the headmaster shared at dinner the previous night.

Ignoring the laugh and snickers and scowling at students as he passed, Snape trekked up to his seat where he found a small box wrapped in blue, placed on his chair. He stared at it suspiciously. Thinking that it would be best to open it later, in private, he quietly pocketed it.

With a glare around the Great Hall, Severus decided that the best thing to do would be to quickly eat and then leave. At least the day wouldn't be a total loss. Most likely there would be ample opportunity to deduct points and punish students who are enjoying themselves due to his predicament.

"Congratulations, it's a boy," Minerva leaned over and whispered to him.

More like a disaster, Severus thought, especially when you factor in the Dark Lord, the headmaster and Potter into the equation.

"You have already congratulated me," Severus snidely reminded his colleague, "Last night after the headmaster so _kindly_ shared the news."

"Oh, I'm not congratulating you again," Minerva denied, continuing after Severus gave a snort of disbelief. "I just thought you might like to know what the banner said."

"What banner?" Severus snarled as he suspiciously looked around the Great Hall. _He_ couldn't see any banner other than the house banners that hung over each table.

"The one flying over your head," Minerva answered with a slight chuckle.

"A banner," the potions master repeated in disgust as he took out his wand and silently began casting spells to banish said object. "What fool came up with that idea?"

Watching his useless efforts, Minerva smiled, "Probably a Ravenclaw if the difficulty you're having trying to remove it is any indication."

"Rather than cheerfully chirping at my predicament, you could help," Severus snarled. After all, it was rather difficult casting spells on an object you couldn't see. Every time he moved his head the banner followed. "And most likely a Ravenclaw found the spells, but I sincerely doubt that one was creative enough to think of it in the first place. However, I am just as positive that it wasn't a Ravenclaw that cast the spell, either."

"It's no use, Severus," Minerva stated a few minutes later as she tucked her wand back into her robe. "Most likely the spell is timed and will just have to wear off. Perhaps a Slytherin then?"

"Wouldn't surprise me in the least that a Slytherin would think of this concept," Severus admitted, half proud of what his students could accomplish, even if it was, in this case, against him. "But again, none of them would be foolhardy enough to cast it," at least not against their head of house, Severus silently completed. "Most likely they just conceived of the idea and made sure that the 'right' people overheard them discussing it. This way, they get the satisfaction of their plan coming to fruition, without the risk of getting caught and losing house points or gaining a detention."

"Hufflepuff?"

Snape snorted at Minerva's attempt to keep her house out of the situation. Hufflepuff? Honestly now, who was she trying to kid.

"Please," Severus snorted. "They are afraid of their own shadows," to prove his point he glared in their direction, causing most of the Hufflepuffs to either lose their appetite, jump up in alarm, or drop their silverware in surprise. "Though given their _loyalty_ and kindness, they probably know who is involved and most likely were on the lookout to make sure the guilty culprits weren't caught. After all, they wouldn't want anyone to get hurt.

"No, only one house is foolish and stupid enough to actually _cast_ a spell on a professor," Severus snarled, speaking from personal experience when _three_ students simultaneously aimed their wands in his direction.

"Surely you don't mean my Gryffindors," Minerva asked in shock. "I can't imagine that they would turn against one of their own that way."

Snape raised an eyebrow in disbelief, "They have before," he reminded her, "many times actually, and all in connection to _him_."

"But that was different," Minerva denied.

"Yes," Snape agreed dryly. "Before they did so based on rumors about Potter, this time," he continued with a glare in the headmaster's direction, "they received confirmation that it's not just a rumor."

Minerva stayed silent as she processed her colleague's words. Was he right? Were things going to be even worse for Harry because of the headmaster's actions?

"Well," Flitwick injected, since the entire head table had heard the conversation "At least the houses are working together."

Oh, joy, Severus thought sarcastically with another glare at the banner above his head.

* * *

"Hermione," Harry hissed as they walked towards the Gryffindor table, "What is everyone laughing at?"

After looking between his friends and the door, Harry had finally decided that, as usual, Hermione was correct; it probably was best to just face everyone now. Besides, going in would show he was more Gryffindor than Slytherin, right?

As expected, the crowd went silent when they saw Harry in the doorway.

Harry immediately noticed the glare on Snape's face, when he saw what that look was aimed for and why, Harry was ready to turn around and head to the lake, Gryffindor or not. Unfortunately for him, Hermione and Ginny wouldn't let him, and instead pushed him into the Great Hall.

Silence continued to reign for a few seconds until a few Slytherin's started to snicker. It wasn't long before most of the students had joined in.

Harry looked around the Great Hall as he started to walk towards his seat, but he still couldn't see what was so funny. Granted, he would've thought that what they did to Snape was funny if he hadn't been involved.

"Don't worry about it," Hermione offered as a reply.

"Just pretend nothing is wrong," Ginny added.

Harry paused mid-step. Something was wrong? That wasn't good, he thought, especially since he didn't notice anything different or amusing in the great hall, except Snape. And if someone dared to do something to Snape, because of the newest revelation, then they probably did something to him as well. Without being obvious, Harry tilted his head back to see if he could catch a glimpse of something floating over _his_ head. Nope, nothing, well that was lucky Harry thought, as he brought his hand to his forehead in relief, only to catch sight of something that wasn't normal.

Harry groaned. "Hermione, what is it? What did they do to me?"

* * *

"Oh dear," Minerva murmured a second after Harry stepped into the hall. "What did they do to the boy?"

"Hmm," Severus murmured as he lifted his head and looked at the Gryffindor Golden boy. "I don't see anything wrong."

"Severus!" Minerva scolded, "That's your son!"

"Don't remind me," Severus muttered too quietly to be heard by most of the occupants of the head table.

"Severus, I'm disappointed in you. I know that you and Mr. Pot-," Minerva paused as she looked back at one of her favorite students, "Mr. Sna,-" another pause as she caught the glare the potion master sent in her direction, "_Harry_ haven't gotten along in the past, but I would hope that you would be able to put that behind you given recent events. Besides, most fathers and sons don't get along when they are so much alike, as you so often inform us."

"When have I _ever_" Severus snarled, "said that Mr. _Potter_," he continued bitterly, placing emphasis on the boy's last name, "and I were alike?"

"Only every opportunity you get," Minerva answered.

Severus lifted an eyebrow in silent inquiry, asking her give specific examples.

"Every meeting, every potions class, practically every time you see him," Minerva elaborated. "After all, I believe you love to point out the similarities between Harry and _his father._"

"You know who I meant," Severus snapped.

"Yes, I did," Minerva quietly admitted, "But even you have to realize that there is nothing of James Potter in that child. Heavens, the man died when Harry was fifteen months old, how much opportunity did he have, and I'm using _your_ words here, not mine, to corrupt him? And obviously it can't be genetics since we know that Harry is _your_ son, not his. Maybe this will help you realize that there is more to Harry than his appearance."

"He's still a Gryffindor," Severus quietly rebutted, upset that he couldn't deny his paternity, unless of course he _wanted_ to be killed by the Dark Lord. "Speaking of that, ten points from Gryffindor for being out of uniform."

"Severus!" Minerva scolded, "You can't blame him for that. You know that his robes were perfectly normal before he stepped into the Great Hall."

"Do I?" Severus asked quietly.

"Yes," she hissed, "Just like that banner appeared over your head the minute you entered the room, likewise his entrance must have triggered the charms on his robes."

"Hmm, so you say," Severus answered, already tired of the debate. Somehow he had a feeling that this was going to be a very long day.

* * *

"Bats _and_ Snakes!" Harry groaned, as he attempted to once more bang his head on the table in front of him.

"I _know_," Hermione said, comfortingly rubbing a hand on his back. "The snakes I can understand, but who ever heard of a _green_ bat? Then again," she continued after a moment's pause, "maybe it is a type of magical bat that we haven't learned about. I think a trip to the library is in order."

"Hermione," Harry hissed, "You're not helping. I could not care whether or not these animals are real or the product of some Slytherins imagination-"

"Harry," Hermione interrupted, "I really don't think Slytherins are behind this."

"How can you say that?" Ginny demanded. "Merlin knows that they would use any opportunity to embarrass Harry."

"Yes," Hermione agreed, "But snakes? They are too proud of their house and their house symbol."

"So?" Harry asked in confusion.

"Okay, let's talk about what they did and why. First, the bat: that is rather obvious, even if it is a bit cruel. Almost everyone refers to your father as a bat,"

"Don't call him that," Harry begged.

"I agree, it is _disrespectful_ to a teacher to refer to him as such an animal,"

"No, not that," Harry explained, "I don't care if you call him a bat, a snake, or a greasy git-"

"Harry!" Hermione protested.

"Just don't refer to him as my f-f-fa-," Harry stuttered over the word, unwilling to say it out loud, "you know."

"Father," Ginny answered.

"Yeah, that."

"That's what he is," Hermione argued, before bringing the subject back to the original topic. "Regardless, the bats were used because of your connection to Professor Snape. Designating you as his so-" Hermione paused as Harry sent a glare in her direction, as if daring her to complete that sentence. Apparently not only did Harry not want the professor to be referred to as his father, but he didn't want to be referred to as his son either. "His progeny," she concluded with a grin.

"The snakes, however, were probably used to show that whoever set up this charm believes that you should be in a different house, Slytherin."

"Hermione," Ginny said after a moments pause, "Couldn't that also be _why_ they used the color green? You know, Slytherin _colors?_"

Hermione blushed as she realized how true that statement probably was.

"What about the words on the back of his robe?"

"What?" Harry squealed in surprise. "There's something on the back of my robes? What is it? What does it say?"

"Harry calm down," Ginny suggested.

"Merlin," Harry groaned, "Please don't tell me that it's something lame like what is flying over Snape's head."

"Er, no," Ginny said, not meeting Harry's eyes. "It says '_Just call me Snape Jr._"

"Oh, god, that's worse," Harry complained

, "That's all I need is to have everyone call me _that_."

"Don't worry, Harry," Hermione patiently explained. "I doubt that will happen. After all, you're not a junior."

Harry gave his friend a puzzled look. "I thought you believed that the potion results were true?"

"I do," Hermione agreed emphatically. "However, you're still not a junior. Technically to be classified asa junior you would need the same first _and_ middle name as your father."

"I really don't think that will matter to everyone else," Ginny stated quietly.

Harry just groaned before turning to Hermione and asking. "Now that we've figured out _why_ they did this and discussed the definition of junior, can you _please_ help me out and undo this spell?"

"No," Hermione quietly answered.

"Please," Harry sang. "I'll do anything. I'll even promise to put homework in front of Quidditch practice. Just make this disappear. Especially the words. I _really_ don't want people to be calling me _that._"

"I can't, Harry," Hermione said quietly. "I already tried. My guess is that they are timed and will wear off eventually."

"Eventually?" Harry asked in defeat. "How long is that?"

"I don't know," Hermione quietly admitted, "We'll just have to wait and see."

* * *

Harry had never been more thankful for a Friday than he was today. Not only because he _didn't_ have potions today, which meant that he had a good chance of not talking to Snape, but it also meant that he could spend the next two days avoiding _everyone_.

The morning classes were just as bad as he imagined. Actually, Harry decided, they were worse. He expected to hear Slytherins, Ravenclaws, and even some Hufflepuffs taunting him about his situation, he even expected that some Gryffindors would do so as well, especially since his _best friend_, a Gryffindor, still wasn't talking to him. However, what really surprised him was the reactions of some of his professors.

--

_As usual, Professor Flitwick began class by taking roll._

"_Patil, Parvati…" the professor muttered as he looked up to confirm that she was there._

"_Pot…" Flitwick began to say before catching sight of Harry and pausing mid-word. When he continued to the next name rather than calling for 'Potter, Harry', most of the class looked around in confusion._

_Harry looked towards Hermione, hoping that she would have some insight into the situation, but she only responded with a confused shrug and a shake of her head. _

_Even Ron momentarily forgot that he was mad at Harry since he looked at the dark-haired Gryffindor and asked what was going on._

_It wasn't until Flitwick got to the S's that the mystery was solved._

"_Snape, Harry…" Flitwick muttered, as he checked off that Harry was in class. The professor did not look up to confirm Harry's presence, since he already mentally noted that Harry was indeed present, therefore he missed the look of shock, alarm, and disgust on his student's face at being called by that name._

"_Oh, no," Harry mumbled to himself, hoping he could hide his disgust. Harry could only hope that his charms professor would be the only one to follow the suggestion on the back of his robe. Harry wouldn't be surprised if McGonagall gave him a detention with Snape if she noticed how he reacted to his professor's words._

_After a few moments, as well as a few snickers from his classmates, charms proceeded as normal. Well, except for the fact that Harry spent the entire class sulking in his chair._

_--_

Harry had been so glad to leave that class, after all, Transfiguration had to better, right?

Wrong, Harry thought.

_At least McGonagall didn't take roll out loud, Harry thought as he took his seat next to Hermione._

"_I hope that you all had ample time to review chapter four of your text," McGonagall began, "Today we will…"_

_At that point, Harry tuned her out as he started thinking about recent events. Just because the entire school knew about his situation, Harry thought, that was no reason why things had to change. In a few days, everyone would soon forget about this and things would go back to normal. With a glance at the green bats and snakes moving on his robes, Harry groaned, at least he hoped things would go back to normal. Maybe if he ignored it and pretended it wasn't true everyone else would follow his lead._

"_Mr. Snape…Mr. Snape," McGonagall called, looking directly at Harry._

_It wasn't until Hermione elbowed him in the ribs that Harry was roused from his thoughts._

"_What?" He hissed at Hermione, as a hand automatically went to massage his injured ribs. Noticing the silence, Harry looked up to find the professor and all of his classmates staring at him._

"_I asked you a question, Mr. Snape," McGonagall answered, his lips tightly pursed._

"_My name is Potter," Harry stated, trying to keep a tight rein on his temper._

"_When you didn't answer to Mr. Potter, I decided to follow the suggestion on your clothing," McGonagall replied._

"_Oh," Harry said quietly, while behind him some students started to snicker at the mention of his charmed clothing, while others muttered 'Snape, Jr.'. Harry couldn't help but wonder how long she had been standing in front of him._

"_As to your name," she continued, "We will discuss that later. Since you weren't paying attention, I can only assume that you feel comfortable demonstrating the technique described in chapter four."_

_Harry groaned as he picked up his wand and tried to focus on his transfiguration technique._

* * *

"I know you read that chapter, Harry," Hermione said as they left class. "Now what's the matter?"

Harry stopped and stared at his friend in disbelief.

"Other than that," Hermione muttered with a roll of her eyes. "You spent all of charms class sulking and were distracted and preoccupied in transfiguration. If you're like this in Care of Magical Creatures, you could really end up hurting yourself or someone else."

"I'm just tired," Harry replied, "I didn't sleep that well last night."

"Nightmare?" Hermione asked full of concern.

"Kind of," Harry answered, "But not the Voldemort variety. I spent most of the night tossing and turning, imagining how this day was going to be."

"Harry, it wasn't that bad."

"_Not_ that bad?" Harry echoed. "The minute I walked into the Great Hall, my robes were charmed with green snakes and bats. The professors are all calling me _Snape_.

"Hardly any of my classmates are talking to me, unless of course it's to make some comment about _him_.

"Trust me," Harry said in conclusion, "I'd rather face Voldemort than have a day like this. This entire situation is a disaster."

* * *

END CHAPTER 13 Congratulations it's…

UPCOMING:  
CHAPTER 14 Questions (Everybody has questions)  
CHAPTER 15 Explanations

* * *

Thanks to everyone for reading & reviewing...Sorry this chapter took so long to post.

2/11/06


	14. Questions

**A/N: This chapter is not beta'd, had some difficult attaching files to my e-mail, but I wanted to get it posted ASAP. Please forgive any errors...if any major story conflicts, please let me know. Thanks-w**

* * *

**Most Evil Plan  
****Chapter 14  
****Questions**

"Harry, why didn't you go to 'Care of Magical Creatures?" Hermione demanded as soon as she saw the dark-haired boy in the otherwise empty common room.

"I didn't want to hurt anyone," Harry snapped, before calming down and continuing, "Besides, lunch was bad enough. Why did I let you talk me into going?"

"I'm sorry," Hermione wailed, "I honestly thought that the charms on your robes might disappear when you reentered the Great Hall."

"Well it didn't," Harry said. "I spent the entire time pretending that I couldn't hear everyone talking about me. I swear if one more person calls me Snape Jr, I'll scream!"

"Well, then, why weren't you in History of Magic?"

"I figured that I probably wouldn't be able to sleep with everyone talking about me, so I decided to just stay here."

Hermione sighed as she took a seat next to him on the couch.

"I'm sure things will get better."

"Well, they can't get much worse," Harry said.

"Oh, Harry, _please _don't say that," Ginny pleaded as she entered the room.

"Why not?"

"Because that's a sure-fire way to guarantee that things _will_ get worse."

"Oh," Harry said quietly, "Then I take it back."

"Don't worry," Neville said, "In a few days everything will be back to normal."

"Especially with the weekend here," Ginny added. "Too bad it's not a Hogsmeade weekend, though, that would _really_ distract people."

"Doesn't matter," Harry answered, "I plan on spending the entire weekend locked in the dorm, away from everyone."

"Uh, Harry," Neville said, "You do know that the dorm rooms don't actually lock, don't you?"

"It's a figure of speech," Harry patiently explained. "I just meant that I'm not planning on leaving the room, seeing anyone or talking to anyone unless absolutely necessary. That way I won't have to worry about losing my temper. Plus I won't have to risk running into _him_."

"Oh," Neville said in understanding.

"You are coming to dinner, aren't you?" Hermione inquired.

"Only if you promise me that Voldemort will show up and put me out of my misery," Harry commented.

"Harry!"

"Hermione, I _really_ don't want to see or talk to anyone this weekend," Harry reiterated, clarifying his statement when he saw the hurt looks on his friend's faces. "I don't mean you guys."

As other students started to enter the common room, Harry picked up a book and started his homework, within minutes, Hermione, Ginny and Neville had surrounded him, doing the same. For the most part, the four friends kept their eyes on their work, except for the occasional glare at someone who would start to whisper about 'Snape Jr.'.

* * *

"Do you want us to bring you back something to eat?" Hermione asked as she started to gather her books. 

"Nah," Harry shrugged, "I'm not really hungry."

"You really shouldn't skip meals," she warned.

"I'm sure I'll be able to get something from the kitchen later if I get hungry."

"Harry! You really shouldn't create extra work for the house elves."

"Hermione, getting me _one_ sandwich for _one_ meal, really isn't extra work. Besides, they'll probably enjoy it."

"Fine," Hermione said, "as long as you promise not to do that all weekend."

"Agreed," the raven haired boy replied as he continued on with his homework.

"Neville? Ginny? Are you coming?"

Ginny looked at Harry engrossed in his book before giving a shrug and gathering her possessions, "I guess so."

Neville also looked at the other boy before deciding, "No, you go ahead, I'm really not hungry either. Besides, it's easier to work in here when everyone else is gone."

At his words, Harry poked his head up from his book, "You can come down to the kitchens with me later if you want."

"Thanks, I think I will."

"In that case, I'll stay as well," Ginny stated, as she once more started to spread out her parchment and books.

Hermione watched as Harry seemed to brighten at the prospect of some company. She'll just have to knit some more clothes to free the house elves that made them dinner. "If it's all right with you, I'll stay as well," she said as she looked at her friends.

"Fine with me," Harry grinned, "The more the merrier."

"That settles it then," Ginny decided, "Looks like we'll be having a party in the kitchens tonight."

"As long as-"

"We know Hermione," Harry interrupted, "As long as it's not extra work for the house elves."

Ginny and Neville laughed at the look on Hermione's face before they all settled back down to work.

* * *

"I don't believe it!" Seamus exclaimed as he and Dean entered the common room where only Neville, Hermione, Harry and Ginny were present, since everyone else was still at dinner. 

"Can't believe what?" Harry asked. Although Dean and Seamus hadn't been overly friendly with Harry that day, they weren't being rude or judgmental either. Harry decided that the best way to stay friends with them was to keep the topic of conversation off of Snape.

"Your _father_," Dean answered.

"Oh," Harry whispered. So much for that idea, he thought. "Don't call him that."

"Why not? That's what he is."

"Yeah, well, I don't have any control over what he does!" Harry responded, figuring it was kind of useless to deny it, even though he wished that he could. "So don't blame me."

"We can in this case," Seamus retorted.

"Wait!" Hermione interrupted, "What happened?"

"Snape took ten points from Gryffindor this morning."

"That's it?" Ginny asked, "I'm surprised he didn't take more."

"He did actually," Dean answered. "In fact, I think that his total points from Gryffindor might be a new record."

"Then why is Seamus complaining about ten points?" Hermione asked. "What did he do?"

"Nothing," Seamus defended himself. "He took the points from Harry."

"From me?" Harry echoed. "What did I do?"

"When?" Ginny asked.

"Why?" Hermione questioned.

"I didn't even see him today," Harry continued.

"At Breakfast," Dean answered Ginny's question.

"For being out of uniform," Seamus continued.

"I wasn't out of uniform!"

"Um, Harry," Hermione stopped him before full rant. "The snakes and bats on your robes aren't part of our uniform."

"I had no control over that!"

"No kidding," Dean answered. "That's why Seamus is so mad."

"Well," Hermoine replied, "It's not the first time Professor Snape's been unfair to Gryffindor or Harry."

"And most likely not the last either," Harry mumbled.

"Yeah," Seamus agreed despondently, "But still! This is his _son_."

"Will everyone stop calling me THAT!" Harry exclaimed angrily.

Dean, Seamus, Ginny and Neville looked at Harry in surprise.

"He's still in denial," Hermione explained. "It's similar to working through the stages of grief. First there's-"

"Hermione," Ginny interrupted, "Not now."

"Fine," Hermione huffed after casting a glance towards a seething Harry.

"I can't believe he is treating you the same way as before," Dean commented. "What father continues to torment his child, especially unfairly?"

"Snape," Harry answered dolefully.

"If he keeps this up, we will lose the house cup for sure," Seamus said. "Who would want their son to be responsible for losing the house cup?"

"Snape," Harry repeated, with a mumbled, "Especially when he's the head of another house," under his breath.

"My family had hoped to have a happy, healthy and strong wizard in the family. What man wouldn't be happy to discover that?" Neville commented.

"Snape," Harry answered, this time joined by Ginny.

"He's not even breaking the most points taken from Gryffindor, but I think he has a new record for most points deducted in a day. He's deducted points and assigned detention to everyone he caught talking about him. Why didn't he do the same when he came across student's talking about his son?"

"Because he's Snape," Ginny answered, while Harry asked, "They were talking about me? Who? What did they say?"

"It doesn't matter," Dean answered, "That's not the point. The point is that he's acting like nothing's changed. He's still treating Gryffindors and Harry terribly…why?"

"Denial," Hermione commented again, before launching into an explanation regarding the various stages. "Eventually Harry and Professor Snape will accept and adjust to this change in their life."

"I accept it just fine," Harry grumbled. "As long as no one mentions anything about it."

Dean and Seamus snickered, "Oh yeah, that's acceptance."

After a few minutes of silence, Neville asked a question that had been on his mind since the headmaster's announcement. "Harry…who's you mum?"

"Lily Potter," Harry answered, silencing the room.

"Um," Dean said bravely, "I think Neville meant who gave birth to you. You know…who was with Snape…"

Seamus shuddered at the thought of his professor and anyone _together_ in that way.

"Lily," Harry repeated.

"Oh," was the collected comment of everyone except Hermione who already had that information.

"Wasn't she a Gryffindor?" Neville asked.

"And a muggle-born?" Dean added.

"Yeah," Harry admitted.

"Now I'm really confused," Seamus said.

"Why?" Ginny asked.

"Well, it's Snape. I mean, he's so against non-Slytherins, it's hard to believe he _slept_ with a Gryffindor. And a muggleborn at that."

At a glare from Hermione, he hurriedly added, "Not that there's anything wrong with that, but this is _Snape_. If he loved a Gryffindor that was a muggleborn, why isn't he more defensive/protective of them?"

"If they were in love," Dean commented quietly.

"Maybe that's why he's not," Ginny answered, giving a romantic sigh. "After all, he lost her. Not only to death, but to James Potter. Maybe the only way he could survive was to forget their love, forget that _she_ existed." Another sigh and a whispered, "How romantic," ended her speech.

Romantic? Harry thought, in love? Snape and Lily? That was a thought that had never occurred to him before.

"If they were in love," Neville commented, "Why did she marry James Potter? Especially if she was carrying Snape's child?"

"Probably torn apart because of the war," Ginny said breathlessly. "Imagine: two ill-fated lovers, hiding their love for each other…unable to live the life of their dreams…"

"Oh brother," Seamus muttered.

"Excuse me," Harry said, racing out of the room. He didn't know what happened between Lily and Snape, but his friends had some interesting questions.

"Is he going to the kitchens without us?" Neville asked as Harry exited the common room.

"I don't think so," Hermione said with a worried look after her friend.

* * *

END CHAPTER 14 

Where is Harry going?  
Who catches him? At least it's not after curfew.

* * *

Disclaimer: Once again, I do not own Harry Potter and related characters, places, things,and am not making any profit from this story.

UPCOMING:

Chapter 15 Parent/Teacher Rules of Conduct  
Chapter 16 Communication is the Key  
Chapter 17 Explanations

4/1/2006


	15. Parent Teacher Relations

**Most Evil Plan  
****Chapter 15  
****Parent/Teacher Relations**

Harry ran, he didn't know _where_ he was going, all he knew was that he had to get away. Just listening to his friends and classmates talk made him realize how many questions he had.

He finally came to a stop and leaned against a castle wall, closing his eyes.

"Mr. Po-Snape," Minerva addressed the resting boy.

At the sound of that name Harry shuddered. Somehow he doubted that she was addressing the potion master. Harry slowly opened his eyes to find his Tranfiguration Professor standing in front of him, and no one else in the corridor.

"I noticed that you weren't at dinner. Are you not feeling well? Do you need to see Madam Pomfrey?"

Harry just looked blankly at his professor. He didn't think that he would ever feel better; unfortunately, this didn't seem like the sort of thing the mediwitch could heal.

"Very well, then, follow me," McGonagall continued once she realized that her student wouldn't answer.

"Take a seat," she directed once the two were safely ensconced in her office. "Now I can imagine how difficult this day has been for you."

Harry snorted in disbelief, but refrained from verbally responding.

"But you have been in difficult and challenging situations before and have always risen to the occasion; I expect no less of you in this instance."

"Okay," Harry agreed, not really sure what she meant.

"Good, good," Minerva answered, lightly tapping the top of her desk with her fingertips before continuing. "Now, you are not the first student who had a parent teach at Hogwart's while they were in attendance. As you can imagine, this type of situation can lead to a number of problems. As a result, many years ago, the Board of Hogwarts has established certain rules to follow."

Harry groaned, that was all he needed, more rules, wasn't he the lucky one. "Why?"

At a glance from his professor, Harry continued, "Why do I have to follow more or different rules than every other student, just because my fath-, _he's_ on staff?"

"Oh no," McGonagall corrected, "The rules aren't for you; they're for your father and the other professors."

"Even better," Harry mutterled sarcastically. No doubt Snape was going to love him for that. But that still didn't answer his question, "Why?" he repeated.

"The basic reason is to guarantee that you are given the same rights as other students," Minerva summed up.

"Why wouldn't I?" Harry asked before remembering that the parent in question was Snape, who had been trying to expel him from this school for the last five years.

His professor paused as she thought about the easiest way to explain this. "Do you imagine that we owl a parent every time a student is out after curfew or is late turning in an assignment?"

"I guess not," Harry answered. After all, if that was the case, he was sure that he and Ron would've heard from Mrs. Weasley-most likely in the form of a Howler, every time they had gotten in trouble.

"Do you think that the other professors are aware of when a student has been out after curfew or if they are not performing to standard?"

Harry shrugged, he never really thought about it before. "I guess the Head of House is probably informed."

"They all are," McGonagall answered, trying not to laugh at the shocked expression on Harry's face. "This is not done in a way to complain about the students or to get them in more trouble,"

For Snape it probably was, Harry thought.

"But rather to inform the professors so that they can be on the lookout for other signs that might indicate a larger problem than poor study habits."

"Okay, I guess that makes sense," Harry agreed, "But I still don't understand the need for additional rules."

"Let me share with you a history of _why_ the rules came into place. The first son and daughter pairing occurred a few centuries after the school began. The daughter naturally rebelled at having her father constantly around her,"

If her parent was anything like Snape as a teacher, he could understand the feeling, Harry thought.

"And often pushed her professors to the limit. The professors in turn, would issue her punishments that they deemed appropriate, her father, however, as a professor and her Head of House, often overturned those punishments or had her serve detention with him where they usually spent an evening talking and relaxing."

"Well, it's not like _that_ is going to happen," Harry retorted, especially not with Snape in the picture, if anything his punishments would probably be worse. Oh Merlin, Harry suddenly thought, he would probably never see the light of day if Snape had a say in his punishments.

"Needless to say, the actions of her father created dissention between the staff," his professor continued, ignoring Harry's outburst.

Understandable, Harry thought, after all, if roles were reversed, he would be sure that Snape would be upset that his punishments were overruled or turned into a treat.

"The next parent-child relationship occurred a few decades later. Now the child was often a model student, top of her class, and didn't often cause trouble. However, on the few occasions that she did, the other professors ignored standard protocol and went straight to her mother about the situation. As you can imagine, the professor was being addressed fairly often, regarding everything to being unprepared for class, to late homework, to flagrant disregard for the rules."

Okay, Harry thought, except for the part about being a model student, that sounded more like the situation he might find himself in.

"The girl's mother couldn't understand why her normally capable coworkers were suddenly unable to make decisions or assign punishments when it came to her daughter.

"Similar situations happened during the years that follow. In some situations, the student's complained that they were being penalized _twice_ for the same action; once by their professors and then again by their parents. All the professors agreed that parents had the right to penalize their children as they saw fit, however, the student quickly pointed out that she was penalized for something that happened on school grounds, during school hours, that other parents wouldn't even have been informed of."

The last paragraph really grasped Harry's attention. He hadn't thought about that. Not only could Snape make his school life difficult, but as his _parent_ he might have another type of authority as well.

Interpreting Harry's look of alarm as misunderstanding, Minerva continued, "A few years later there were a number of students whose parents were on staff at Hogwart's. The students recommended a change to the structure to prevent this duplicate punishment, stating that they wanted to be treated like any other student and if it couldn't happen here, then they would either drop out or attend another magical school. As you can imagine, the board did not want that to happen. After much contemplation and many hours of work, these rules were created. The rules are guidelines for your father and the other professors to follow to insure that you and any other child of staff members would be able to keep their home-life and school-life separate." Taking out a pamphlet from her desk, she handed it to Harry. "This is a copy of rules. Please be careful who you share it with, since it also indicates _when_ parents become involved in issues regarding school conduct. Once again, I must inform you that these rules were created to create a balance between educator and parent as well as to insure that you, as a student aren't overly punished for what is considered to be within the school rules of conduct.'

Harry just looked down at the pamphlet before asking, "Anything else?"

"Acutally, Mr. Pot-Snape, yes,"

"Please don't call me that," Harry begged, "My name is Potter."

Minerva inclined her head to show that she heard, but otherwise didn't respond to Harry's plea. "Now, as I mentioned, you are not the first student whose parent teaches at Hogwart's, however, you are the first student whose parent is a head of house that is not your own."

"Oh Merlin," Harry whispered in dread, "Hermione and Malfoy were right."

"Excuse me?" Minerva asked unsure if she heard correctly. "You have discussed this with Mr. Malfoy?"

"No, not really," Harry denied. "Hermione and Malfoy were talking about it when we were brewing one of the potions. Apparently facts like that are in _Hogwarts, a History._"

"And what conclusion did the three of you come to?" McGonagall asked sternly.

"Um," Harry paused trying to think of a response that either didn't involve him not playing Quidditch in games against Slytherin or one where any points he earned were rewarded to Slytherin. "Um, that Snape would no longer be head of Slytherin?" He answered hopefully.

"Unlikely," the strict transfiguration professor responded, trying to keep the grin on her face from showing.

Harry sighed; well it was a long shot. Of course he didn't understand why they asked for his opinion if they were never going to take it.

"It has been decided at this time that no changes will be made to Professor Snape's role as Head of Slytherin house or your status as a member of Gryffindor."

Harry sighed in relief.

"However, if either you or your father would like a change, you must request one from the Headmaster. At that time, it will be decided by him and the other heads of house whether or not there is legitimate cause for such a change."

"Okay," Harry agreed readily, after all, it wasn't like _he_ was going to request such a change.

"Professor Dumbledore has faith in the sorting hat that it had placed you in Gryffindor for a reason. Besides," Minerva said in a side-whisper to Harry, "we know that parents and their children can be quite different."

Harry coughed to cover his snort of disbelief; after all, no one seemed to think that when they believed that he was the son of James Potter.

"Can I go now?"

"Not quite yet, Mr. Po-Snape."

"I asked you not to call me that," Harry complained loudly.

"Yes, well, that is actually the last item I need to discuss with you. Since it has been proven that are biologically a Snape, you are entitled to use that as your last name."

"No, thank you," Harry said as politely as he could.

"Please do _not_ interrupt me," McGonagall reprimanded. "Now, as I was saying there are many advantages of carrying the honorable name of one's rightful ancestors, not to mention being able to continue the name through your children."

This time Harry didn't bother to disguise he snort of derision. If someone was to ask him, there was nothing honorable about the Snape _or_ Potter name. Hey, he suddenly thought, maybe he should change his name to Evans. After all, that was the one thing that remained true about him. Harry realized that it also had the added benefit that it would probably drive Aunt Petunia mad.

"I'll give you the weekend to decide what name you want to use. If you decide to change it, I can assist you with the paperwork. Please be sure to inform me of your decision on Sunday night.

"Until then, however, I'm sure people will be uncertain how to address you. Please try to be patient, I'm sure that this is as shocking and confusing to them as it is to you."

"Potter," Harry answered, rolling his eyes at hearing how difficult this was for everyone else. "I _definitely_ won't be using Snape."

"I will take your final decision on Sunday night. You might want to use this time to discuss it with your father. I'll also answer any questions you might have about the Parent/Teacher rules of conduct."

"Yes, ma'am," Harry agreed as he stood up, recognizing the dismissal. "See you Sunday, then."

"Good night and enjoy your weekend Mr. Po-Sn-Harry," she corrected seeing her student tense.

"Thank you," he called back in relief before exiting from her sight.

* * *

"Hey guys," Harry greeted Hermione, Ginny and Neville as he entered the common room. "Dobby's bringing some food to the Room of Requirement for us if you're hungry." 

"Harry,"

"Hermione," Harry addressed his friend, holding up a hand to stop her from continuing, "he offered to do it. I didn't ask, in fact, I was going to go back down and pick it up after I came to get you guys, but he wouldn't hear of it, apparently he really wants to see you guys."

"I _was_ going to ask you where you were," she replied in a huff.

Harry and Ginny rolled their eyes as they doubted that statement.

"I'll explain while we eat, now come on," Harry said as he exited the room.

The four walked silently. Once they reached the picture of Barnaby, Harry paced in front of it three times before the door appeared.

They quickly settled themselves comfortably, waiting for the food and for someone to break the silence.

"I just had to get away," Harry quietly admitted. "The conversation made me realize how much I don't know.

"_Did_ they love each other? If not, then how did they get together to conceive me? If they did, why didn't they stay together? And either way, how exactly did James Potter get involved? Did Snape know about me? If not, why didn't my mum tell him? If so, _why_ didn't he tell me or at least treat me differently?

"Then I started to think that maybe she _couldn't_ tell him because she didn't know who my father was," Harry said softly. "Moody told me how bad things were during the first war with Voldemort. He said that people often disappeared. Sometimes they were never found, sometimes just their bodies were recovered, other times they would be found, but in poor condition, often with their memories tampered with.

"It's just kind of funny that he's hated me for the past five years because I was the son of James Potter—never once did he suspect the truth."

"Harry," Hermione said gently, "You have to admit that you _do_ look just like Jam-"

"James Potter," Harry said, "I know, 'except for the eyes, of course'. That's what everyone's told me since I started here. Sometimes I wis-"

"Harry Potter, sir," Dobby exclaimed as he appeared with a pop. "Dobby bring you and your friends food," Dobby stated as he started to elevate plates in front of everyone. "One for Harry Potter, sir; One for his Hermione; One for girl Wheezy; One for Longybottom; and one for his Whee-" Dobby stopped mid-word as he looked around the room. "Where is Harry Potter's Wheezy? Is he ill? Dobby can bring his food to the hospital wing."

Harry's face reddened at the reminder of his best friend's absence.

"Dobby, he's not sick," Harry finally answered.

"Oh, then your Wheezy must be on his way," Dobby concluded with a grin, "Dobby will leave his plate here. Dobby knows how much Wheezy loves his food."

"He's not coming, Dobby. You can take his food back to the kitchen if you want."

"Wheezy not coming to top-secret meeting? Is Mr. Harry Potter sir sure his Wheezy isn't sick?"

Harry sighed before nodding that yes he was sure.

"Is Harry Potter sir mad at his Wheezy?"

"No!" Harry yelled, finally pushed over the edge. "I'm not mad at _him_, _he's_ mad at _me_, because of who my father is. Something _I_ have no control over," Harry continues bitterly.

"Dobby is sorry to hear that," Dobby said sorrowfully, before brightening, "Don't worry, Harry Potter sir, Dobby will take care of it," the house elf commented before disappearing with a pop before any of the teenagers could say another word.

"Harry, you know that Ron will come around, he always does," Hermione said comfortingly.

"Yeah, I know," Harry agreed, "But last time it took me almost getting killed before he realized that he was being a prat."

"Well with Dobby helping, I'm sure it won't come to that," Neville said cheerfully.

Harry just groaned as Hermione laughed. At Neville and Ginny's inquiring look, Harry asked, "Did I ever tell you about the first few times Dobby tried to help me?" At the shake of their heads, Harry grinned, glad to talk about something other than his father. "It began the summer before my second year…"

By the time curfew came around and the four friends were re-entering the common room, Harry had told them about Dobby's help during his second year, his conversation with Professor McGonagall about his name and the Parent/Teacher Rules of Conduct.

* * *

"Wait a moment, Severus," Minerva called as the younger professor stood up to leave the Great Hall after lunch/dinner on Saturday. 

"What is it?" Severus asked. All he wanted was to go back to his rooms and forget about Potter and the Dark Lord.

"I wanted to talk to you about your son."

"Don't call him that," Severus snapped, glaring at his fellow professor.

Minerva unflinchingly met his gaze, "Well that's what he is, isn't he? What else should I call him?"

"_Potter_," Severus drawled, "The-Boy-Wbo-Lived? Then again, there's always Gryffindor's Golden Boy or perha-"

"Mr. Snape or Harry," Minerva supplied her own list. "I believe the student in question prefers the last."

"You know this how?" Snape asked doubtfully. He, of course, figured that Potter was partial to one of his many titles.

"The look on his face told me all I needed to know after I referred to him as Mr. Snape."

Severus groaned, he highly doubted that Minerva did so to annoy Potter, so that must mean that she feels he should use it since it appears to be his 'natural' name.

"Have you seen him lately?" Minerva asked curiously.

"Yesterday," Snape sarcastically replied, "Along with hundreds of other students that ate in the Great Hall at breakfast and lunch."

"I meant in a more private or personal setting," she asked. When Severus merely raised an eyebrow as if to ask 'why would I do that?' she continued, "I suggested he talk to you about changing his name, so don't be surprised if he knocks on your door tonight or tomorrow morning. If he does I expect you to be pleasant."

"Anything else?"

"Actually yes," she replied as she withdrew a pamphlet from her robe and passed it to the potions master, "I talked with him about the Parent/Teacher Rules of Conduct-"

"The what?" Snape questioned, wondering if she had just created those herself, "I've never heard of such things."

"You probably never bothered to pay attention since it only applies when a staff member has a child attending Hogwart's."

Severus inclined his head in agreement, most likely that was true.

"I already gave Harry a copy of the rules but wanted to make sure that you had one as well. Please let me know if you have any questions."

"I'm quite sure that I am able to read and understand this on my own," Severus snarled, "But I do hope that you gave Potter the same directives."

"He knows he can come to me if he has any questions," Minerva confirmed, ignoring the slight on her student's intelligence.

"Very well, if that is all?" At Minerva's nod, the potions master turned around and proceeded down to the dungeons, robes billowing out after him.

* * *

Harry soon came to realize that his dorm room wasn't the best hiding place in the castle. 

As Harry had planned, he had spent most of the weekend away from the staring eyes and gossiping mouths of his fellow Hogwart's students.

His original plan of staying in his room was quickly changed. Not only was his room pretty boring, but it was also the room for four other boys. Neville, Dean and Seamus he didn't mind too much, since they pretty much left him alone after an initial greeting. The problem was Ron. Every time Ron entered the room it was a reminder of how the two were still at odds.

At least once a day Harry allowed Hermione to talk him into a meal in the Great Hall, Harry's preference was breakfast. Loathe as he was to wake up early on the weekend, it was worth it since it meant that there weren't as many people present. He knew he wouldn't be able to avoid everyone forever, but he hoped that after the weekend, most of his classmates would be over their shock and would leave him alone.

He also found himself in the Room of Requirement studying or finishing homework. He refused to use the library that weekend, since he suspected that it would be filled with fellow students. His excuse to Hermione was that not only would _he_ not be able to study with everyone talking about him, but neither would anyone else. Hermione didn't believe him until he mentioned the events of his second year when everyone was talking about how he was 'Slytherin's Heir'. With her study time in jeopardy, Hermione quickly agreed that the Room of Requirement might be better suited to their needs.

Neville and Ginny made sure that he didn't stay indoors the entire weekend. Neville had him helping out in the greenhouses, while Ginny made sure he spent some time on the pitch flying. Both kept him out of hearing range from the other students. The greenhouse because it was off-limits without a professor present to most students (Neville and some seventh years being the exceptions), and the pitch because Harry was flying too high or too fast to hear what his classmates were saying.

Before Harry knew it, it was early afternoon on Sunday and he would need to inform Professor McGonagall about his decision regarding his name. The only question was, should he discuss this with Professor Snape first as she requested or not?

* * *

END CHAPTER 15 

What will happen between Harry and Ron?  
Should Harry change his name?

As for the parent/teacher Rules of Conduct…well, I always felt bad for Harry in Most Severitus stories, after all, no other child was punished for breaking school rules by having their parent refuse to let them play Quidditch. Especially since it seemed like most of the other parents weren't even informed of the small stuff (detentions & stuff), just flying cars—and even then, were they informed from the school or because _everyone _knew it was them since they were seen by muggles.

Besides, I had to have some way to keep some control over Snape :)

UPCOMING:  
Chapter 16 Communication is the Key  
Chapter 17 What I Want to Know (More Questions)  
Chapter 18 Explanations

* * *

Many thanks to juliedecarson for beta'ing this and previous chapters.

Thanks to everyone who is reading this story. Thanks as well to everyone who has included this (or my other stories) in their favorites or C2's.

Many more thanks to those who take time to review & let me know what they think of this story. I love receiving the feedback & knowing that people are enjoying it.

4/12/2006


	16. Communication is the Key

A/N: This chapter is not beta'd. Please ignore any minor mistakes...If major errors are present, please e-mail me or let me know in a review.

**Most Evil Plan  
****Chapter 16  
****Communication is the Key**

**S**everus placed the parchment he received from Minerva on the edge of his desk with a sneer. There would be plenty of time later in the day to peruse that document he thought in disgust as he locked the door to his office and withdrew the journal from its hiding place. For a moment he contemplated the consequences of tossing it into the fire.

Unfortunately he knew that the results would be dire for him once two of the most powerful wizards discovered his actions. The Dark Lord because it was his 'perfect plan' to get to Potter and the Headmaster because it would end Snape's career as a spy, thus leaving them in the dark regarding the Dark Lord's plans. Not to mention that it would interfere with whatever the Headmaster was planning regarding him and Potter, Snape thought snidely.

Snape snorted in disgust. Just once he wished he could do what _he_ wanted instead of responding to the wishes and desires of others.

'_Severus, any new information on Potter?'_

The potion master sighed as he picked up his quill to respond to the Dark Lord's missive.

'_Unfortunately, Potter has taken to hiding in his rooms this weekend. Most likely in an attempt to avoid myself and his more vocal schoolmates.'_

'_Now, Severus, what kind of father are you if you can't get one teenager out of his room?'_

Severus silently fumed as his grip on the quill tightened. He might have been a _good_ father if he hadn't been thrust into it against his will to a fifteen year old boy he disliked.

'_I apologize my Lord. I thought it best to humor the boy. After all, this is supposed to be as much a surprise to me as it is to him.'_

'_I see,' _Voldemort responded, _'Any other news?'_

Snape's quill hovered over the journal as he debated whether or not he should right this next part. Hopefully it won't become part of the Dark Lord's plan.

'_His head of house informed me that she met with Potter Friday evening to discuss his reaction to the news. She also inquired if he wanted to change his name to 'Snape'. She is expecting an answer from him before the end of day.'_

'_Interesting,'_ the Dark Lord wrote, causing Snape to almost break his quill. Severus knew that nothing good could come from that one word. _'Yes,'_ The Dark Lord continued after a pause, _'This could work…'_

'_My Lord?'_ Severus questioned warily. Sometimes he felt it was a curse that he was able to read people so well.

'_Imagine Potter's response if he changed his name and then realized after the successful completion of my plan that this was all a sham and that James Potter was his rightful father.'_

Snape shook in anger. He _did not_ want that spoiled, arrogant brat to carry his name, even temporarily. It was bad enough that the staff was constantly referring to him as his son.

Severus could practically hear the Dark Lord's gloating laugh as he continued, _'And best yet, imagine his reaction when he wouldn't be able to change it back to Potter?'_

'_But my Lord,'_ Severus wrote in confusion, _'If he had the rights to it before, why wouldn't he be able to change it back?'_

'_Ancient Wizarding Law states that you must have the consent of the wizarding family before you can have use of the name.'_

'_But isn't he Head of the Potter family?'_

'_If he willingly changes his name to Snape, he will surrender all rights and duties regarding the Potter name, as a result, the Potter name and family will no longer exist. Your potion would show that biologically he is not a Potter, so he would not be able to change it back without consent. The only exception would be if he had a formal adoption certificate signed by James Potter, giving him rights to the name.'_

'_I see,'_ Snape wrote. Severus knew that _he_ would be upset that Potter would be stuck with his name if did ever change it, so he could imagine how the boy would feel at such news. Luckily, Severus knew that there was no way Potter would even consider changing his name to Snape, and Merlin knows that there was no force on this earth that could get _him_ to ask Potter to consider it.

'_Get Potter to change his name,'_ Voldemort wrote, breaking into Snape's thoughts.

Slowly Severus closed his eyes in defeat. Okay, so there was _one_ force that could get him to do it. However, he wasn't going down without a fight.

'_But my lord, if Potter agreed, it would be my name that would be sullied. The Snape name could never come back after being so connected to that idiotic heroic Gryffindor.'_

'_What is more important, Snape, your name, your life, or your Lord?'_

Do you want my honest answer, Snape thought, before finally writing what the Dark Lord wanted to see, _'My Lord. But-'_

'_But nothing. I want Potter broken and this is the way to do it.'_

Severus paused with quill in hand as once more he had the urge to throw the journal into the fireplace and storm away from the castle and from the Wizarding World.

'_Yes, my Lord.'_

* * *

"Albus, I need your help," Severus reluctantly admitted after sitting in silence in front of the headmaster's desk for a several minutes. 

"My dear boy, what is the matter?" Albus immediately asked, after all, it must be quite serious if his potions master was asking for help.

"Are you sure this whole _situation_ is necessary?" Rather than complaining to the headmaster, Severus decided to try another route, "Can't we just retest Potter and show the correct results to the Amevi potion? We could explain this as some rare type of error," Severus said before pausing a moment then continuing, "Yes, that's it. Perhaps his cauldron wasn't completely clean and some of my DNA interfered."

"Won't that raise even more suspicion? After all, the Amevi potion is considered to be tamper proof."

Once more Severus paused in thought, "That can easily be explained that _Potter_ made other errors to the potion. After all, everyone knows that Potter is rubbish at potions. It really wouldn't be that surprising that he made more than one error on his potion. Naturally the concoction that he brewed wasn't a _true and pure_ version of the Amevi potion." Snape nodded in satisfaction of his explanation.

"I don't quite think that would work. After all, you're forgetting about Voldemort."

Snape flinched at the sound of the Dark Lord's name, "If only I could forget about him," he muttered as he rubbed his arm where the mark was covered.

"I know, my boy, I know," Albus commiserated sadly.

Severus sighed realized that the headmaster had a point, "Well, what if we _told_ Potter what was happening? At least that way I wouldn't have to _pretend_ with the boy."

Albus raised an eyebrow, "I think it's too late for that now. If we were going to tell him, we should've done so _before_ Halloween. Besides, I thought you were against that? Wasn't it you who said that you weren't going t trust your life and secrets on the boy's acting skills?"

Severus waved a hand in dismissal, "Better my life than my name."

Knowing that there was more to the story, Albus remained silent. Within minutes Severus was sharing his communication with the Dark Lord to the headmaster.

"At least he agreed that this couldn't be rushed. After all, if I immediately said that I wanted Potter to bear my family name, given the fact that before Halloween we openly hated one another, it would only raise suspicion. Unfortunately, though, the Dark Lord is adamant that this happens."

"Well, then, there you go," Albus stated, "Spend some time getting to know the boy then gradually mention to Harry about changing his name."

"I could kill Minerva for mentioning this topic in the first place," Severus muttered. Then again, perhaps he wouldn't kill the Head of Gryffindor after all; he'll just attack her where it hurts the most…house points and the house cup.

"Now, now, Severus, no reason to take this out on Minerva. After all, she is an innocent bystander in this."

Snape snorted in disbelief as he briefly wondered why the headmaster's eyes seemed to twinkle so brightly. "None of this solves the problem of _Potter _being stuck with _my _name."

"You just worry about getting to know _Harry_. I'll make sure that when the time comes, he can change his name back to Potter if he needs to," or wants to, Albus silently thought. If all went as planned, maybe two of his favorite boys would find what they've both been needing.

* * *

"This is great, Harry," Hermione commented after reading the Parent/Teacher Rules of Conduct. 

"What's so great about it? All it means is that Snape can now make my personal life hell as well as my school life."

"Actually," Hermione corrected, "I think it'll be even harder for him to do so regarding your schoolwork."

"Really?" Harry asked, sounding more cheerful. "Why?"

"Because there are strict rules in place regarding how he grades your assignments. This is to make sure he is neither too harsh nor too lenient on you."

"Definitely don't have to worry about the latter," Ron said as he stepped out of the shadows, "Not with Snape involved."

"Ron!" Hermione shrieked in fright while Harry remained silent. "How long have you been there?"

"Long enough, I guess," Ron answered with a shrug as he took a seaton the other side of Hermione.

Hermione looked happy as her glance floated between her two best friends. "I'll just leave you two alone so that you can talk."

"Hermione," Harry addressed his friend wryly, "You might as well stay since one of us will probably tell you what happens anyways."

Seeing Ron's nod of agreement, Hermione consented to stay, "Well, if you insist."

Rolling their eyes, Harry and Ron looked at each other, not sure how to start.

Taking a deep breath, Ron finally spoke, "Look, Harry, I'm sorry."

Harry just nodded, waiting to see what else Ron had to say.

"I wasn't necessarily upset that Snape's your father," he began, breaking off when he saw Harry's look of doubt. "Okay, that _was_ upsetting, and unexpected, and well, scary," Ron admitted.

"No kidding" Harry remarked sarcastically. "Imagine what it would be like if you found out he was _your_ father."

Ron shuddered as Harry continued, "_And_ that your best friend wasn't talking to you because of it."

"That's not why!" Ron denied. "I was mad because _you_ didn't tell me. I had to find out from Dumbledore with everyone else."

"Well it's not like I expected Dumbledore to announce it to the _whole school_ before I even had a chance to process it. _I _didn't tell anyone, I was doing my best trying to ignore all the rumors even if they had been proven true."

"Hermione knew!" Ron hissed.

"Because we're in the same potion's class," Harry commented, biting his tongue to keep from adding 'you idiot' onto that statement. After all, that wouldn't be the best way to repair his friendship with the red-haired boy. "_And_ because we used her potion as the base for the Consing-, er, the other potion, which she helped with."

"Consanguinitas," Hermione replied.

"Yeah, that," Harry confirmed with a thankful look at Hermione. "Besides, it wasn't like I chose who was going to be there, I mean, Snape chose _Malfoy_ to help. You know that I would much rather have had you there than him, even if the potion ended up exploding."

"I'm not _that_ bad," Ron commented causing both Harry and Hermione to raise their eyebrows in doubt, "Okay, so maybe I can be, but that's not the point."

"No," Harry agreed, still feeling some bitterness towards his friend, "The point is that _you_ got mad at me for not telling you who my father is when I just found out myself a few hours earlier. You got upset thinking that I told Hermione and others before I told you. When the truth is, if it had been up to me, I probably wouldn't have confirmed the information for anyone _but_ you two. As far as everyone else was concerned, I would've done my best to either deny it, ignore it, or change the subject."

"I'm sor-"

"I think what bothered me the most," Harry continued, not letting Ron finish his apology, "is that you didn't even _ask_ what happened. You just assumed that that was what happened. No, actually, what bothered me more," Harry continued after a moment of reflection, "Was that you didn't even think about how _I_ was handling everything. Even if I _had_ told the whole world before I told you, it wouldn't excuse you. You're supposed to be my best friend and instead of trying to help me in this situation, you created another to add to it. It wasn't _your_ life that got turned upside down, it was mine."

Ron stared at his friend in shock. Harry had never reacted like this before after one of their fights. Usually he just shrugged off his apology and things returned to normal.

"Look," Harry said, correctly interpreting Ron's look of shock, "I can't really say that I'm sorry for what I'm saying, but I am sorry for how I'm saying it. I guess the bottom line is that we," He used his finger to indicate himself, Hermione and Ron, "All of us, need to grow up. I am pretty sure that _my_ life is going to get more difficult as I get older, not easier.

"You guys already know the prophecy, I need to know if I can count on you to be there till the _end_," Harry stressed, "I don't want to plan on you being there then have you get mad at me because of some real or imagined," he said with a pointed look at Ron, "slight."

"I have enough to worry about between Voldemort, visions, classes, and Snape, I can't always make sure that I'm not hurting _your_ feelings. I'll do my best to share with you what's going on, when I can," Harry clarified, "But I'm going to need your patience and understanding, and if," Harry said before grinning and correcting himself, "_when_ I mess up, I need you to come and _talk_ to me about it. Don't lecture or yell, I don't need a parent; don't get mad and decide to ignore or avoid me for a few days, _talk_ to me about it. You guys are my family, my _only_ family," he stressed, "I need you guys. _You_ are the reason why I put up with everything else and fight Voldemort. If it wasn't for you, I'm not sure it would be worth the risk."

With both of his friends remaining silent, Harry took this time to sneak a look at Hermione. It was actually her he was more worried about right now; she hadn't done anything to warrant such a speech. After all, she usually was the one that stood by him, regardless of what happened. As he watched, she opened her mouth to reply, before she could utter a word, Harry stopped her.

"Look, Hermione, I didn't mean to talk about this now. I hope you're not upset about what I said, I know that you have been there for me, but," Harry said with a small grin and a shrug, "it seemed like the right time to make sure that _both_ of you knew what I needed and how important you are to me."

Hermione met Harry's eyes before slowly nodding, "I understand," she said slowly and quietly. "I do have to admit that I wasn't expecting that. I know that sometimes I can come across as lecturing, but it's only because I care so much about you and don't want you to wind up hurt or in detention,"

"Or worse, expelled," Ron muttered, causing all three to grin at the memory of their first year.

"Or worse, expelled," Hermione agreed before continuing. "I'll do my best to keep from lecturing you, but if I think you're making a mistake, I _will_ talk to you about it. I just hope you will listen, even if it sounds like I'm lecturing."

"Agreed," Harry said with a grin, "After all, since first year you've been like my conscience, I do appreciate your advice, but you have to remember that it _is_ just advice, not a rule I need to follow. Can you remember that?"

"Agreed," Hermione echoed before both of them turned their attention to Ron.

"I-I don't know what to say," Ron stuttered, looking at his hands. Even without lifting his head he knew that the gazes of his two best friends were stuck on him. "I already apologized-"

"And I accept your apology," Harry interrupted, "But what I now need to know is what happens in the future. _Will_ you talk _to _me if something else like this happens, or will you just stop talking to me and avoid me again? It seems like every other year something happens that alienates us. Sooner or later it's going to get to the point where the friendship can't be rebuilt. You're one of my best friends, and I need you," Harry reiterated. "Not to sound mean, but I really don't have the energy to rebuild our friendship if it's going to continually come crashing down. I want to know if _you_ are in this for the long haul. Do _you_ agree to talk to me when things happen so we can work it out rather than playing childish games? That's what I need to know."

Ron looked between a tearful Hermione and a silent Harry before uttering his answer "Agreed."

"Oh, Merlin," Harry groaned a few minutes later, placing his head in his hands. "Maybe the potion was wrong after all and I _am_ a Potter." Receiving puzzled looks from his companions, he continued, "I just realized how arrogant and selfish that sounded. Exactly what Snape always accused my fath-James Potter of being.

"_Why_ did you guys even listen to me, let alone agree?" Harry asked in bewilderment.

"Because you had a valid point," Hermione quietly answered for both of them. "The way it was presented might not have been the best," she admitted wryly, "But I can only imagine what you have been going through since Halloween. I'll ignore the manner of what you said, and perhaps some of the words, blaming it on emotional distress, but I_did_ hear the message."

"Yeah," Ron echoed in agreement, "What she said."

"And maybe it was a bit selfish," Hermione admitted,"but then again, maybe you have the right to be. We do know what you will most likely face in the future, and you're right, _you_ do have better things to be concerned about then whether or not we are mad at you."

"That's not what I meant," Harry mumbled in embarrassment. "It's just, well, I really do need you guys and I need to be secure that I can trust you and rely on you,but Ialso should've said that I will always be there for the two of you as well. I will, you know, in fact I'll do everything I can to protect you and your families."

"We know you need us," Ron said, with a grin, lightening the mood. "You need Hermione's help to pass your classes, and me to make you look good."

Harry laughed and Hermione snickered at Ron's last remark. Apparently it would take more than the revelation of Snape as Harry's father to keep the trio apart.

* * *

An hour after he left the headmaster's office, Severus found himself once more standing before the man with the twinkling eyes. "Albus!" he angrily hissed, after he regained entrance into the headmaster's office. "What is this?" 

The headmaster's eyes followed Severus' hand and the piece of parchment that was gripped tightly in his fist. "If you stopped waving it around for a moment, perhaps I could answer," Albus responded eyes twinkling.

"Here," Severus snarled slamming the parchment on the desk in front of him.

"Oh yes, Parent/Teacher Rules of Conduct," Albus recalled fondly. "It's been a while since we had to dig those out of a drawer. I believe the last parent-child set was back in-"

"Albus!" Snape quietly hissed to get the older wizard back on track.

"Oh, yes, I digress. Sorry about that. Would you like a lemon drop?"

"Alb-"

Taking the beginnings of his hissed name as a no, the headmaster repocketed his sweets and answered the question. "It's exactly what it appears to be. A list of rules regarding the conduct of a teacher who also finds himself a parent to one of our students."

Snape just continued to glare at the headmaster.

"It's been in existence for centuries," Albus continued. "I know that you aren't interested in the history, but it has worked well in the past, so I expect it will continue to do so for as long as your son is attending Hogwart's."

"Albus," Severus repeated, this time wearily, "Why weren't these _rules_," he spat, "mentioned earlier?"

"Why would they be? We just discovered that you had a child attending this fine learning institution," Albus replied, eyes twinkling. "Wherever did you obtain them anyways?"

"Minerva," Snape responded, inwardly referring to her as the new 'bane of his existence'.

"My, she is organized, isn't she? I would've forgotten about them, let alone actually finding a copy."

Bloody interfering Gryffindors, Severus internally snarled.

"I suggest you familiarize yourself with the rules, since you will need to follow them," Albus continued.

"What?" Severus responded in shock. "You know that isn't part of the _plan_."

"My dear Severus, how could we possibly explain why you _aren't_ following them? As I mentioned, they've been in existence at Hogwart's for centuries."

"These _rules_," Severus responded after regaining control of his temper, "Allow _him_ to continue to break the school rules without consequence or punishment."

"Now, Severus, if you had read the rules, you'll know that's not true. It just prevents him from being punished twice for breaking the same rules, and only for those instances that a parent normally wouldn't be informed of. After all, we wouldn't want Harry to transfer to another school."

"We wouldn't?" Severus echoed, his tone showing his disagreement of the headmaster's last statement.

"Of course not," Albus stated, eyes twinkling. "It wouldn't bode well for the plan."

Severus looked at the headmaster suspiciously, "Whose plan? Yours or the Dark Lord's?"

"Severus I'm shocked," Albus' tone took on a feeling of hurt, "You should know that I would never work with Voldemort on something."

Snape just glared at the headmaster before turning to leave, he knew that he wouldn't get any additional information out of the headmaster regarding his plan.

* * *

END CHAPTER 16 

There will be more interaction between HP & SS in upcoming chapters. Also, time will pass quickerin the next few chapters.

I apologize to those who feel that this story is dragged out, I'm trying to 'set the scene' so to speak, rather than just rush into everything. Some info in previous chapters were there for fun, while others might have been there to foreshadow future chapters. As I mentioned, things will pick up now, as time flies when Harry's having fun :)

UPCOMING:  
Chapter 17 We are…  
Chapter 18 Birds and Bees

5/24/2006


	17. We are

**A/N: This chapter has not been beta'd. Please inform me of any major errors.**

**Most Evil Plan  
****Chapter 17  
****We are…**

Severus continued to glare at the parent/teacher rules. He had spent most of the weekend learning them as Albus suggested, or rather, trying to learn a way _around_ them.

The only joy he could have taken from this assignment, namely tormenting Potter, was slowly being taken away. It had been bad enough that the Dark Lord expected him to get to know Potter and eventually befriend the boy, showing that he cared and treating him as a _son_. He had hoped that in the early days of the plan, he would be able to store up enough memories of him torturing Potter (figuratively, of course), that he would be able to survive the next few months.

But now, with these stupid rules, he couldn't punish Potter unfairly. Not as a parent _or_ a Professor.

"I never should have admitted the boy into my class," Snape muttered as he threw down the rules in disgust, only to be interrupted by a knock on the door.

Standing up and striding over to the door, Severus partly wished it was Potter, only so that he could deduct points off for the boy being out after curfew.

"Oh, it's you," he greeted his coworker as he ushered the transfiguration professor inside.

"Were you expecting someone else," McGonagall inquired, "Your son perhaps?"

Turning around and walking to the other side of the room, Severus occupied himself by pouring a drink and quickly taking a sip. He knew that he had to do something to keep himself from denying Potter was his son.

"Your son just informed me that he will _not_ be changing his name to Snape at this time."

Inwardly Severus gave a sigh of relief, as he took another sip from his glass. Even though the Dark Lord ordered him to get Potter to change his name, this was one task that Snape did _not_ want to succeed at.

"He also informed me that he had not discussed the subject with you, despite my advice."

"He's Potter," Severus snapped, realizing that his glass was empty. "Did you really expect him to follow anyone's advice? He does what he wants. Always has and probably always will," Severus continued as he poured himself another drink.

"Severus," Minerva scolded, "First of all, he's a _Snape_, not a Potter, as you good and well now know. Second of all, he's your _son_."

"Not my choice," Severus mumbled around the rim of his glass.

"No wonder why he didn't want to change his name," McGonagall interrupted. "Now, I expect you to put the past behind you. _Your_ years at Hogwart's with James Potter and Sirius Black, as well as _Harry's_ past five years here, and get to know your son. He's a wonderful boy if you would only look past the surface-"

"Are you calling me shallow?" Severus asked as he turned to face the deputy headmistress.

"No," she answered firmly, "But your actions have been cruel and petty." Holding up a hand, Minerva silenced Severus, "I know you had to keep up appearances, but _Merlin_, you've gone too far at times. I'm surprised You-Know-Who and the other Death Eaters don't suspect you because of what Albus allows _you_ to get away with. House prejudice is one thing; I could even understand persecuting Harry as The-Boy-Who-Lived," she reluctantly admitted, "But you've gone overboard and made things personal by bringing James Potter and Sirius Black into it. And don't even get me started on Longbottom," she warned, glaring at Severus.

"You say that your son doesn't take advice, well let's see if you are as different from him as you like to believe. I _advise_ you to get to know your son. _Really_ get to know him, build a relationship with him."

Severus just looked at his former professor and lifted an eyebrow as if to inquire, 'Are you done?'.

"I mean it, Severus," Minerva cautioned. "Don't make me get Albus and the Ministry involved in this."

Snape stared at her in shock. That last remark was positively Slytherin of her. Normally it would be bad enough to tattle to the headmaster, of course in this conversation it would be useless, since Albus was well aware of the situation, but to threaten to involve the Ministry and Fudge? Severus never realized that Gryffindor's could be so cruel.

* * *

"Potter," Snape called as the sixth year NEWT potion students started to exit his classroom, "Remain for a moment."

"Yes, sir," Harry replied before whispering to Hermione that he would meet her in the Great Hall for lunch.

Severus straightened the papers on his desk while the remainder of the class left the dungeons. After a few minutes had passed he turned his attention to an impatient Harry Potter.

"Due to the recent," Snape paused and curled his lip in disgust, "revelation, I suppose it is only fitting that we become better acquainted."

Harry just stared at his professor in shock.

"Why?" He finally asked.

"We are _family," _Snape countered.

"No, sir," Harry replied indignantly, "we might be _related,_ but we are _not_ family!"

"It is the same thing," Severus mumbled, in an effort to control his temper and to curb his instincts from deducting points from Gryffindor.

"No, sir, it's not," Harry responded.

"It doesn't matter," Snape replied, thinking of ways that a _father_ could punish a son. "Whether you refer to us as family or relatives, the point is that thanks to the headmaster's announcement, the entire school is aware of this fact. It will only be a matter of time before the rest of the wizarding world is informed of such things. Therefore, I believe it is beneficial for the two of us to become better acquainted."

"Beneficial for who?" Harry asked doubtfully.

"Whom," Snape corrected.

"Same thing," Harry mumbled, echoing Snape's earlier sentiment.

"No, it is not. One is grammatically correct and one is not," Severus replied. "And I think it would be beneficial for both of us. Once this information becomes known to the public and the ministry, decisions will have to be made."

"Well, when you learn the difference between _family_ and _related_, I'll learn the difference between who and whom," Harry negotiated. "And I've already made my decision, and I'm sure it would have been the same as yours, if it wasn't for Dumbledore. You don't want to have me for a son, **fine**! I don't want to have you for a father. Decision made. Now if there's nothing else, I would like to join my friends and _family_ for lunch."

Deciding that he had had enough, Harry turned and headed towards the exit, not caring if Snape deducted points from Gryffindor. He just hoped his housemates would understand.

"Potter, it's not that simple," Snape answered, ignoring most of what his _son_ said. If Potter was to leave the dungeons unscathed, that seemed to be the wisest course of action. "Some of the decisions have already been taking out of our hands. Now, we can either attempt to get along civilly on our own, or we could wait until the ministry decides to interfere and _help_ us build a _relationship,_" Severus snarled the last word.

At Snape's words, Harry froze. "What do you mean 'help us build a relationship?" Harry asked, "This has nothing to do with the ministry. This is my life!"

"Yes," Severus agreed with a snarl. "The life of their precious savior, their chosen one, do you really think that they wouldn't be concerned about this tidbit of information? Until now, it was believed that you did not have any living relatives in the wizarding world. I may not be anyone's ideal figure of a father, but most of the wizarding population would rather have you in the home of a witch or wizard than with muggles."

"Home?" Harry asked, turning pale. "I thought you said 'get better acquainted', not LIVE together?

"Besides you were a Death Eater! Why would they let their savior of the light live with someone who served Voldemort!"

"You are correct," Snape answered with a slight grin. "I _was_ a Death Eater. With Professor Dumbledore's testimony, the charges were dropped. Likewise, if he believes it is in your best interest to live with me, who would disagree with him?"

"Hah!" Harry said confidently, believing that he was safe from the possibility of living with his newly discovered father. "Dumbledore wouldn't believe it was in my best interest. I have to live with my aunt because of the-"

"Blood protection," Snape completed with Harry. "Yes, it has served you well these last fifteen years, however, with the blood of a living wizard in the same house, more secure measures could be taken."

"But I don't want to live with you!" Harry shouted, sounding much like a five year old whining about a broken toy.

"Nor I you," Snape sneered.

"Then why…" Harry's voice trailed off as the confusion began to show on his face.

"_If_ we convince the ministry that we are attempting to establish a _relationship_, they might agree to let us do so in our own way, in our own time. Otherwise…"

"Otherwise what?" Harry asked, not sure if he wanted to know.

"Otherwise, they might assign a caseworker to _help_ us."

A caseworker, Harry thought, that doesn't sound too bad. Besides, the caseworker might realize that Snape had no business raising a child, even a nearly-grown teenager.

"Oh, yes," Snape continued, drawing Harry out of his thoughts. "Our caseworker would probably insist on you moving in with me immediately. Of course, since it is the school year, you would have to leave Gryffindor Tower and your housemates, but I'm sure you will be able to join them for most of your meals. You might even be able to spend some time with your friends in the common room, as long as it didn't interfere with our counseling sessions."

"Counseling sessions?" Harry echoed painfully.

"Yes, of course," Snape continued as if Harry had asked an intelligent question. "The sessions would probably be pretty basic at first. They'll want to learn about our backgrounds, our likes and dislikes. From there they'll try to discover what interest we might share, things that would place us in a different setting other than professor and student. After a period of time, they will most likely ask us to start talking about our feelings, our hopes, dreams, and disappointments. The ultimate goal of these sessions is for us to establish a father-son bond."

Bond? Harry questioned silently. _That_ wasn't going to happen, at least not if he could help it. He couldn't imagine anything worse than living with Snape during the school year-_that_ would put him in Slytherin territory. Wait, Harry suddenly thought, realizing that something was _worse_, or at least just as bad, therapy sessions with Snape.

"And how is that different than your suggestion that we get 'better acquainted?"

"First of all, we would be doing it on _our_ terms, not the ministry's. Second, it will just be the two of us, nobody else would be present."

Harry wasn't sure if the second one really was a benefit. His doubt must have shown on his face since Snape continued, "Unless of course, you _want_ to have someone else present while you share your pampered existence with them. I know how much you crave the attention."

At the shake of Harry's head, Snape concluded, "Plus, if the ministry believes that we have an established relationship, and that you would be able to come to me with any problems or questions you might have, it is possible that they will allow us to live our lives the way we want."

Now that sounded good, Harry thought. Of course, he still had to find out exactly what 'getting acquainted' meant.

"What exactly would we have to do?"

"The occasional meal together, preferable lunch or dinner a few times a week," Severus began.

"Agreed," Harry stated, pausing to check to the time. "Do you think you could get one of the house elves to bring us some sandwiches and that this could count as one of those times? Lunch is almost halfway through and I have a feeling that this might take awhile."

The potion master gave a wave of his wand and sandwiches and glasses of pumpkin juice appeared on his desk. Taking a sandwich and a drink, Snape indicated that Harry should do the same, before he continued with what else would be required of the two of them.

"You would, of course, have to treat me more respectfully-"

"If you do the same to me," Harry interrupted. "No more deducting points from Gryffindor simply because I was breathing. You also have to be nicer to my friends and the other Gryffindors."

"I think not," Severus began.

"Fine," Harry agreed, "Not nicer, but definitely more civil. At least _try_ to treat them more fairly. After all, how can you expect me to be able to convince the ministry that we are bonding if you are constantly insulting my house and classmates?

"And, as you already mentioned, the entire school knows about our relationship, anyway. I'm sure most of them don't really expect you to change your attitude towards me or the other houses. Just think of how confused everyone will be if you did start treating them differently," Harry said with a slight grin.

"Is that all?" Severus asked sarcastically, taking another bite of his sandwich.

"Well, since you asked," Harry grinned widened as he continued, "How can you really expect me or anyone else _to_ treat you with respect when you so blatantly favor the Slytherins? Actually, it's not the fact that you favor them that bothers us, other than the fact that we wished McGonagall favored us. It's more of the fact that you treat everyone else so horribly. You act like you despise us. And most of us now figure that that can't be true, since my mum was a Gryffindor."

As Snape listened to Potter ramble on he discreetly raised an eyebrow. Maybe the sorting hat knew what it was doing after all. Part of that sounded suspiciously Slytherin-like. Of course, not as refined as most sixth year Slytherins, excepting Crabbe and Goyle, naturally, but still, definitely resembled his serpents.

"Sir?" Harry asked tentatively, when his professor didn't respond to his latest comment. "So, what do you think?"

"I'll take it under advisement," Severus answered once he was pulled out of his thoughts. Since he didn't hear the end of Potter's ramblings, hopefully, either Potter wouldn't bring it up again or if he did, he would readdress the issue.

"Um, okay," Harry stated, since that was more than he had expected. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all. "Sir? Before I go can I ask you a question?"

"May I ask a question," Severus corrected.

"Ah, sure," Harry responded before repeating the correct wording when Snape sat silently watching him.

"Yes, you may," Snape answered. If nothing else, Potter would learn correct grammar in the coming months, he thought.

"Um, well, a few minutes ago I mentioned how my mum was a Gryffindor and how it obviously meant that you didn't really hate them, but then I started thinking…I mean, you _were_ a Death Eater, and well, I guess I just wanted to know what happened between you and my mum," Harry finished awkwardly, half expecting Snape to throw him out the door for daring to ask such a personal question.

* * *

END CHAPTER 17

What will Snape tell Harry? What _should_ Snape tell Harry?

5/31/06


	18. Birds and Bees

A/N: This chapter is not beta'd. **I am actually looking for a beta, for this and my other fics.** If you are interested, please e-mail me or let me know in a review. Also, let me know what story (s) you are interested in beta'ing.

A/N 2: I apologize for the delay…my laptop died (will be about another month before it's fixed, at least), and I am trying to find time on my sister's comp between her & the kids.

**Most Evil Plan  
****Chapter 18  
****Birds and Bees**

_Previous Chapter_

(Monday)

_"Um, well, a few minutes ago I mentioned how my mum was a Gryffindor and how it obviously meant that you didn't really hate them, but then I started thinking…I mean, you were a Death Eater, and well, I guess I just wanted to know what happened between you and my mum," Harry finished awkwardly, half expecting Snape to throw him out the door for asking such a personal question. _

Severus stared at Potter in shock. He hadn't expected to answer _that_ question for at least another week.

"Lunch is nearly over," Snape finally answered, as Harry continued to look at him. "Go to your next class."

"But-"

"Now, Potter," Snape interrupted.

"I have a right to know," Harry demanded.

"This is neither the time _nor_ the place. I have a class I need to prepare for and you should probably check in with your fan club."

Harry growled, he should've known that Snape wouldn't treat him any better.

As if he could read his mind, Severus interrupted Harry's thoughts and said, "We will discuss this subject later, we both have places we need to be."

"When?" Harry asked as he reluctantly picked up his book bag.

"Later," Severus reiterated as he shepherded Harry out the door. "We have agreed that we would meet a few times a week for meals. One of those times should suffice."

* * *

After finishing his last class, Snape made sure the lab was clean and the door locked before removing the journal from his desk. It wasn't long before the familiar writing of the Dark Lord appeared. 

_'Severus, did Potter change his name?'_

_'No, my lord,'_ Severus wrote_, 'It is as I thought. Potter decided not to change his name at this time.' _

_'And your plan to change his mind?' _

_'My Lord, I spoke to him today after his potions class. He has agreed to meet with me a few times a week to get to know one another.' _

_'Excellent start.' _

_'Also during my discussion with Potter, he suggested that I be nicer to him and his friends. Knowing that your plan hinged on Potter and I getting along, I agreed to be nicer to the boy. Not only would it be pleasing to you, My Lord, but it also allows Potter to believe that I listen to him, that what he wants is important to me.' _

_'Very good,'_ the Dark Lord wrote,_ 'Any problems?' _

_'One minor one, my lord. The boy also wanted to know how he came to be." _

_'Just tell him something,' _the Dark Lord commanded.

_'I just wanted to know if you had a preference for the explanation, my Lord.' _

_'My only requirement is that it torments the boy. The more, the better.' _

Thanks for the help, Severus sarcastically thought before writing, _'Yes, my Lord.' _

_'How about visions, has the boy had any?' _

_'No, my Lord, as far as I know, the boy hasn't had any visions since last June,'_ Severus responded, wondering why the Dark Lord was suddenly asking about this when he hadn't in the past. Was he able to connect to the boy's mind once again? Was Potter so distraught over this revelation that it reopened the connection?

_'As far as you know?' _Voldemort wrote, _'As his father, you should make sure that you are informed by Dumbledore or the school nurse about his visions. If need be, obtain the information from his mind.' _

_'My lord, I'm not sure legilimency would work in this situation,' _Severus wrote, glad that this communication was in writing and not in the Dark Lord's presence. He could feel Voldemort's anger in his earlier response and is sure that his comment wouldn't help matters any.

_'And why not?' _Voldemort demanded.

_'He is aware of the art of legilimency and occlumency.' _

_'Occlumency?' _

_'Yes, my Lord. After some of his visions last year, Dumbledore requested that I teach him occlumency.' _

_'And why wasn't I informed of this at the time?' _

_'I'm sorry, my lord,'_ Severus wrote, knowing that the next time he appeared before Voldemort he would receive punishment for this infraction. _'I assure you that anytime I spent with the boy was done with you in mind. I continually and brutally attacked his mind, in hopes of making the boy more vulnerable. I also tried to learn valuable information that I could pass onto you. I had hoped to please you with some information at the same time that I informed you of the lesson. Unfortunately, all I was able to learn was some not so important information about the boy's family.' _

_'And did Potter learn anything during these lessons?' _

_'The boy has no natural talent for occlumency or legilimency,'_ Severus wrote, _'And I made sure he did not learn anything under my careful tutelage last year__' _

_'Do you have any reason to suspect that he is aware of our plans?' _

_'No, my lord,'_ Severus wrote before once more wondering why Voldemort was asking.

_'Excellent,_' The dark lord replied. _'Inform me at once if Potter does have any visions.' _

_'Yes, my lord,' _Severus wrote before closing the journal and storing it back in the drawer. Now he only had to decide what to tell Potter.

* * *

(Tuesday) 

"Harry, where are you going?" Hermione asked after Charms the next day.

"You aren't skipping lunch are you?" Ron asked in horror.

"No, I'm going to see Snape."

"That's just as bad," Ron joked before asking, "Why?"

"We agreed to meet together for meals a few times a week to talk, remember?"

"Yeah, but you met with him yesterday," Ron muttered. "Don't you need a few days for your stomach to recover?"

"Ron!" Hermione scolded, "That's Harry's father and a professor you're talking about!"

Ron shrugged as if to indicate that that didn't make it any less true.

"Is he expecting you?" Hermione asked. "I believe you also mentioned yesterday that the two of you hadn't set up a schedule of when to meet."

"We hadn't," Harry agreed, "But I asked him a question yesterday and I don't want to wait for the answer."

Before Hermione could ask what was so important, Harry quickly muttered, "Bye," and ran off, leaving his friends staring after him.

* * *

"Harry?" Ron mumbled around a mouth full of food as a body sat next to him fifteen minutes later at the Gryffindor table. "Weren't you going to see Snape?" 

"He had other plans," Harry grumbled as the potions master skulked into the Great Hall and took a seat at the head table.

"Eating in the Great Hall constitutes as other plans?" Hermione asked doubtfully.

"Apparently so," Harry snapped, turning to glare at Snape.

"Probably just didn't want to spend time with you," Ron muttered.

"Ron! That's a terrible thing to say," Hermione scolded.

"It's okay, Hermione," Harry interrupted, "He's probably right."

"If that was true, then why did he say he wanted to get to know you?" Hermione argued.

"'Cause he had no choice," Harry responded. "And if I had a choice, I wouldn't spend time with him either."

"But…But you just went down there to see him," Ron reminded his friend in confusion.

"Only to get an answer to my question," Harry clarified, "_Not_ to get to know him better."

"Did you get the answer?"

Harry just shook his head no since his mouth was now full of food.

"What was your question anyway?"

"Nothing important," Harry answered, after looking around the table and noticing that others where listening to their conversation.

"Don't give me that, Harry," Hermione warned, "It has to be important to you since not only did you ask, but you willingly sought him out to get the answer."

"It was just about my mum," Harry finally mentioned, "And that's all I'm going to say for now."

"But-"

"Hermione, not now," Harry spoke firmly, ending the trio's conversation.

* * *

Snape sat at the head table and returned Harry's glare, including the other two members of the trio in it as well. 

"I must say, Severus, he does resemble you at times."

Changing the focus of his glare to the witch next to him, he scorned, "I think not. A first year Slytherin holds more power in their glare than a Gryffindor ever could."

Minerva chuckled, "Think what you will, Severus, you can't deny it forever."

With another glare at the Gryffindor table, Severus began to eat, often looking up and glaring at the students who were whispering and talking about him and Potter.

* * *

"It's personal, Hermione," Harry stated again that evening. Much as he loved his friends, he _really_ didn't want to talk about the question that he asked Snape, especially since it would most likely result in a lecture from her about respecting a professor's privacy and a look of disgust from Ron. 

"Fine," Hermione reluctantly agreed. "But will you at least promise me that you'll give him a chance?"

"How much of a chance?"

Hermione sighed, "Just don't antagonize him like you usually do,"she responded.

"I antagonize _him_?" Harry yelped in disbelief. "You were there for our first class six years ago when he ridiculed me and asked me impossible questions, weren't you?"

"Harry," Hermione said with a sigh, "Just do your best on your homework and behave in class. Pay attention and be _careful_. Besides, he did that _before_ he knew who you were."

"Huh," Harry snorted in disbelief. "He knew _exactly_ who I was. 'The boy-who-lived' and destroyed his _lord_."

"Harry,"

"I know, I know," Harry interrupted, "He's on our side; Dumbledore trusts him; he's my father; play nice, don't _antagonize_ him;

"Fine," Hermione snapped, "If you don't want my help."

"Hermione, you know I don't mean it like that," Harry said in apology. "But you've got to remember that there are _two_ of us involved in this. I already promised that I would treat him with respect and if he does the same to me and my friends. And I even agreed to meet with him to get to know him. Maybe it won't be that bad getting to know him, and who knows," Harry said with a shrug, "Maybe it'll even help my potions grade."

"Harry, you only agreed to get to know him to keep the ministry from getting involved," Hermione commented, while Harry simply responded with a shrug. "And you can't honestly believe that Professor Snape will give you grades that you don't deserve, do you?"

"He has in the past," Harry complained, "Giving me D's for potions that should've been acceptable; zeroes when Malfoy threw something in the cauldron or he accidentally dropped my potion on the floor. But no, that's not what I meant," Harry continued. "I meant that maybe now, since the whole school knows that I'm his son, maybe the Slytherins will stop their tricks. And with the Parent-Teacher rules, he'll _have_ to treat me fair."

* * *

(Wednesday) 

"Potter, what do you want?" Severus asked when the boy didn't leave the classroom with the rest of the students.

"An answer to my question," was the succinct reply.

"There are much more important things going on in the world right now than satisfying your curiosity," Severus sneered.

"This isn't about my curiosity," Harry argued, "This is about my _life_!"

The potions master snorted at Harry's histrionics. "When I'm ready to talk about it, you will be the first to know. Until then, leave me alone."

"But-"

"Go!" Snape ordered.

"No," Harry argued, "I want an answer."

"And I don't want to discuss this right now, now leave before I assign you a week worth of detentions."

"You can't," Harry said gleefully, "This is regarding a _personal_ matter not school. According to the Parent-Teacher-"

"SILENCE!" Snape roared. "I am well familiar with those rules, however, _you_ are the one who brought up the subject now and _you_ are the one who is detaining me from preparing for my next class. _Trust me_," Severus sang, "I know _how_ to get around those rules. Now leave unless you want that week of detention or worse."

With a final glare at Snape, Harry reluctantly left the room, angrily saying, "Trust you? Not bloodylikely, it's been _two _days and you haven't even bothered to set up a time for usto talk and get to know one another. You probably just thought about ways to avoid me. I should've known that you weren't going to be fair or honor our agreement," on his way out the door, pushing past students who were standing in the hall.

* * *

"That's it," Harry said firmly as he slammed his books on the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall. "I've had enough. I don't care what that stupid potion said, what you or Dumbledore or anyone else says. _That_ _man_ is NOT my father. I don't want anything to do with him," Harry told Hermione as he sat down, quietly adding "Well, except for potions class, but if I didn't need that, I wouldn't be anywhere near the dungeons while he was there."

"Harry, what happened?"

"Snape," Harry retorted.

"Like that's a surprise," Ron muttered.

"Is it really that bad?" Neville asked.

"Worse," Harry stated. "You wouldn't believe it."

"Hey, if anyone knows how bad Snape could be, it's Neville," Ron commented, "After all, he's the one who's Bogart takes the shape of the git."

"Ron! Quiet," Hermione commanded, "You shouldn't insult a professor."

"At least not in the Great Hall where he or another professor could hear you," Seamus commented dryly, causing Ron to look over his should and make sure that none of the professors where there.

"What about your agreement with him and your promise?" Hermione quietly asked Harry.

"I don't care," Harry muttered as he stabbed the fork into his plate and began to eat, "He obviously doesn't."

"But…But…But he's your _father_," Neville finally said.

"Huh! It takes more than a name as a result of a potion to make someone a _father_," Harry replied.

"Yeah," Seamus commented with a grin, "It takes a man and a woman, in this case, Snape an-"

"Seamus! There are first years here." Hermione scolded.

"Not to mention that we _were_ eating," Ron said as he pushed his plate away from him. "That is not a good time for _this_ discussion. Actually," Ron clarified, "_Never's_ a good time for that subject if you're talking about _Snape_."

"It doesn't matter anyway," Harry said. "As far as I'm concerned he's nothing but a professor to me. And not even a good one at that," Harry said firmly, ignoring the surprised look from Neville and the worried look from Hermionethrown in his direction.

* * *

Severus watched as Harry exited the Great Hall, every step seemed to be filled with anger. Apparently the conversation with his friends did little to soothe the boy's temper. For the first time, Severus hadn't mean to make Potter angry. He was just so frustrated with himself for not deciding on an answer to the boy's question that losing his own temper happened naturally when Potter continued to ask him about it. 

The main problem was that he had to find an explanation that not only was plausible and met the Dark Lord's requirement of causing the boy torment, but also wouldn't create an impassable barrier between him and Potter.

Snape absently finished his meal and headed to his labs, pondering his options as he waited for his next class to arrive.

The most obvious solution was to say that Potter had been conceived after a night of Death Eater 'fun', where Lily had been held captive. Severus was positive that this situation would sufficiently torment Potter as the Dark Lord requested, but was it too much? After learning that his life began in such a way, most likely the boy wouldn't want anything to do with him, nor would he trust his new found father. This would not only interfere with Voldemort's plans, but the headmaster's as well.

He also thought about saying that he and Lily was having a secret love affair, but knowing Potter, the boy would want to know how, when and where they met. All it would take was a conversation with the wolf and any information Severus had given could be refuted, causing the boy to become suspicious.

Of course, he could always refuse to answer Potter's question, like he has forthe last two days. Unfortunately, Severus knew that Potter wouldn't accept that as an answer. Either 'his son' would continue to ask him about his origins as the two got better acquainted, or would refuse to talk to him unless he had an answer.

Perhaps he could say that he didn't know? Imply that he had a one-night stand with a woman, who he knew had been wearing a disguise and refused to provide her name. Because of the result of Potter's Amevi potion, Severus could only conclude that the woman was Lily Potter, who came onto him with the explicit purpose of getting pregnant. Perhaps he could add that there were rumors about the senior Potter being unable to father a child, and his wife decided to take things into her own hand? He could also say that perhaps he was chosen because of his superficial resemblance to Potter, height, build, and dark hair.

Snape shuddered as he realized that in each of those scenarios he would've been intimate with her. Severus smirked as another thought came to him. He supposed that not even Potter would be gullible enough to believe that he was conceived due to a potions accident, one that didn't involve his 'parents' being intimate, would he?

* * *

(Thursday) 

Severus was just about to charm his door against intruders when Voldemort's quill indicated that the Dark Lord had written in his journal. With a sigh, he reentered his lab, charmed the door, with him on the inside, and took out the notebook to read the Dark Lord's message.

_'I haven't been able to completely penetrate the boy's mind since our last talk. I take it that you weren't successful in causing the boy distress with your answer to his question?' _

_'I apologize, my Lord,'_ Severus wrote, for the first time not paying too much attention to what his pen pal wrote, _'but I have not gotten together with the boy again since Monday.' _

_'Monday?'_ Voldemort angrily confirmed, _'It's been three days since then. How do you expect my plan to succeed if you don't spend time with him? How is he going to be able to trust you if you delay conversations and don't answer his questions?' _

Severus wasn't about to admit to the Dark Lord that currently Potter wasn't talking to him for that very reason. _'You're right, my lord. I apologize.' _

_'I don't accept apologies, you should know that by now. What I do_ _accept is atonement. Next time we communicate, you best have rectified this situation.'_

_'Of course my Lord,'_ Severus wrote, it appeared that at some point during the weekend he would need to summon Potter and explain the birds and bees to him, or at least the birds and bees concerning his conception. The earlier the better, Severus reasoned, figuring that that would give them sufficient time to get over any embarrassment before they faced each other again in class.

_'Now that this information has become public, what is the general opinion?' _

Severus groaned as he remembered the articles that had appeared in the Daily Prophet this last week. It seemed that just as the school was ready to return to normal, another article would incite the students once again. _'The students are still excited about it, though some still don't believe it's true. Based on the letters I've seen and heard, most of the wizarding world seems to be happy that the Boy-Who-Lived has family in this world. A few are a bit concerned about the identity of his family, but most don't seem to care about the details,'_ Severus wrote, shaking his head. Surprisingly he received very few Howlers or letters that referred to him as a Death Eater, most of them just advised him to 'love and cherish' his son. '_For the most part, things seem to be returning to normal here. Potter and Weasley have reconciled and most of Gryffindor still supports their Golden Boy.' _

_'And the rest of the school?' _

_'Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw don't seem to care, as long as I don't treat them as I previously treated the Gryffindors.' _

_'What about my house and the staff?' _Voldemort asked.

_'Except for constant congratulations, comments about how Potter seems to take after me, and conversations inundated with the phrase 'your son', everything is progressing as expected with my coworkers.'_ Snape paused as he thought about what to write regarding the Slytherins_, 'The slytherins appear to be confused, as if they are unsure how to act. They don't want to be caught being rude or insulting to a professor's son, especially their head of house, but neither do they want to be pleasant to Potter, since they know that you detest the boy.' _

_'I see,' _Voldemort wrote, _'Something will have to be done to insure that they don't interfere or jeopardize the mission.' _

_'My Lord?'_ Severus questioned in concern, it wouldn't please Albus to know that Voldemort was staging something that he didn't know about, especially since it would concern other students, most likely Death Eater's children.

_'It is not your concer, Severus. I will take care of it. Your only concern is to gain your son's trust.' _

_'Of course, my Lord, but please remember that I am always at your service if you need to assist,' _the Death Eater spy wrote at another attempt to discover more information.

_'Naturally,' Voldemort wrote before ending their conversation. _

* * *

Definitely wasn't a good move for 'the plan', Severus acknowledged to himself as he quietly observed the dark haired Gryffindor at lunch on Thursday. Throughout breakfast and lunch, Severus noticed that neither the boy, nor any of his friends, glanced his way at all. It was as if the whole incident on Halloween never happened. As if Potter's Amevi Potion results never listed him as the boy's father, Severus realized. 

"Severus?" The headmaster addressed him, releasing him from his thoughts. "What occurred between yourself and Mr. Potter?"

Glancing at his coworkers who also appeared to be interested in the matter, Severus replied, "A slight family disagreement, nothing more."

"I hope you have plans to rectify the situation?"

"Of course, Headmaster," Severus commented, recognizing an order when he hears one. "I'm just allowing an opportunity for our tempers to simmer down before we discuss the matter calmly and rationally."

"And _he_ says their nothing alike," one of his coworkers quietly murmured to another, causing everyone at the table to give a slight chuckle, much to Snape's disgust.

"Sir," Severus remarked as he remembered Voldemort's plan to make sure the Slytherins don't interfere with his plan, "I will need to discuss something with you later."

* * *

(Friday) 

"Hey! Stop!" Malfoy yelled down the hallway as he approached the entrance of the Great Hall for breakfast. "Not you," Malfoy snarled as a second year Hufflepuff looked at the Slytherin, pointed at himself and asked 'Me?'. "_Him_," the Slytherin continued, indicating Harry. The raven-haired Gryffindor, along with Neville, Hermione, and Ron had also stopped and turned around at Draco's yell.

Looking around and noticing that most of the hallway had stopped at his shout, Malfoy snarled, "I don't need any of you, go to your seats."

"You know," Harry smirked, "If you were more specific about _who _you wanted to talk to, you wouldn't have everybody's attention."

"I'm always the center of attention," Malfoy replied. "Besides, what was I suppose to call you? Obviously you're not _really_ a Potter, and I wouldn't dream of insulting my head of house by calling you by his name. Don't even bother to suggest I use your first name, no magic on earth could accomplish _that_, especially with how you've been acting."

"Why you," Ron sputtered angrily while withdrawing his wand, only to have it confiscated by Hermione.

Draco ignored Harry's friends as he silently observed the Gryffindor. He had noticed the last few days that the boy had alternated between glaring and ignoring his father. He also remembered how he had acted so disrespectful to him the few times the father and son duo came into contact with each other. Finally breaking the silence, Draco spoke, "He doesn't deserve this treatment or _you_."

"You've got that right," Ron agreed, "Harry's _way_ too nice to be the son of a greasy Slytherin."

"Shut up, Weasel," Malfoy spat, "As usual, you don't know what you're talking about." With a glare at Harry's friends and the other Gryffindors that stood in silent support around them, "None of you do," he continued, before addressing Harry once more, "When I said that Professor Snape doesn't deserve you, I meant that he deserved much more in a _son_."

As Harry remained silent and Ron turned red in anger on his friend's behalf, Hermione calmly asked, "What do you mean?"

Malfoy sneered at her, but answered the question, "I meant that anyone else in his position would be _glad_ to learn that they had a family. After all, family is the most important thing to any _respectable_ witch or wizard, more so than power or money."

"So?" Ron asked, finally able to get a word out.

"So?" Malfoy mocked, "Scarhead here is throwing it away, even Longbottom wouldn't be stupid enough to throw it away without giving it a chance. Instead of getting to _know_ his family, he's spending all of his time yelling, crying, and whining about it; glaring, slamming doors, and throwing killing looks at the only _wizarding_ family hehas."

"What would you have him do?" Ron angrily asked, "Ask Snape to join him for tea?"

"Professor Snape," Hermione quietly corrected.

"It might not be a bad idea for Potter to initiate time with _his father._ An opportunity to spend time with the _man_, not the professor. After all, you really can't blame this on Professor Snape, it's not like he planned this or wanted it," Malfoy completed, walking a few steps past the quartet before turning back and locking eyes with Harry, both his eyes and his tone filled with disgust. "And you're supposed to be the Saviour and hope of the wizarding world? Merlin help us all, considering how you've been treating your _family_."

"The nerve of that git," Ron muttered as they watched the students clear a path for Malfoy to walk through.

"He's right," Neville quietly said, as they sat down at the Gryffindor table. "In more ways than one."

"He's not right, he's _Malfoy!_" Ron protested.

"Hermione," Harry said quietly, "Is he right about the importance of family to wizarding culture?"

"I'm not sure," Hermione quietly admitted, "I have read about wizarding customs, traditions, and rituals, and a lot of them involve family, so it _is_ possible, but I've never really looked into the particulars of why or to what degree family is of so importance."

"Family," Neville said firmly as if repeating a lecture he had heard many times, "Are the people we let into our heart and homes. None more so than the ones that share your blood. _That_ is more important than anything an individual might have said or done. Our magic _is_ our blood, therefore we must respect it and those of same blood above all else, _before_ everything else." He fell silent when he finally realized that his friends and many of their schoolmates who had heard him were staring at him. "Sorry," he sheepishly apologized, "That's just something my Gran taught me."

"Nothing to be ashamed of, Mr. Longbottom," Professor McGonagall commented, "Those were wise words. Five points to Gryffindor," she continued, before completing her journey to the head table.

"But still," Ron protested, after she was out of hearing range, "Snape?"

"He's Harry's blood," Neville reiterated, "His _magical_ blood. Malfoy's right."

"But it's _Malfoy_," Ron whined again.

"And you can bet that he would know about the traditions and values of the wizarding world, since they started with pureblooded families," Hermione commented. "Regardless, Harry, you _should_ give Professor Snape a chance. At least _try_ to get to know him. I'm sure your mother would've wanted that."

Harry still didn't comment; all of his attention was focused on Neville, as he wondered what else Malfoy was right about.

Noticing Harry's inquisitive gaze, Neville spoke again, "We were both in similar situations, neither of us were able to know our parents firsthand. We had to rely on the opinions and perceptions of others who had a chance to know them. I know that I often wished that things were different and that I could hold a conversation with one of them, well," Neville said with a look at the head table before turning back to meet Harry's eyes, "now _you_ have that chance. It might not be who or how you wished it would happen, but it _has_ happened. Malfoy's right, I wouldn't be stupid enough to throw this away without giving it a chance."

As Harry opened his mouth to defend himself, Neville continued, "A _real_ chance. It's expected that the two of you would clash, given the last five years, after all, it _is_ Snape," Neville said with a slight grin, "But he did make an effort to be, well, I guess _nicer_ isn't quite the word to use in regards to him,"

"Fairer?" Seamus offered as Neville paused to find the right word or phrase to describe the potions master behavior at the beginning of the week.

"I definitely wouldn't say that," Dean disagreed. "Any other suggestions?"

Hermione shrugged not wanting to appear disrespectful to a professor _or_ her friend's father.

It was Ginny you suggested, "Not as bad?"

Ron gave a small snort as Neville nodded his head, "Okay then, we'll just say that he wasn't as bad as he could've been. Even after you two fought he didn't return to his 'old self' and try to embarrass or humiliate. That has to count for something."

Most of the Gryffindors, remained silent as they thought about Neville's words and wondered what Harry would do next. Some decided that if blood was as important as Malfoy and Neville implied, then Snape wouldn't let Harry continue acting as he was. Others felt that Harry would be the one suggest peace with his father. There were even a few who decided that Snape didn't deserve a second chance due to his past treatment of Harry.

It was only Ron who thought about something totally different and vocalized his thoughts, "Can I please have my wand back?"

* * *

"Sir?" Harry hesitantly addressed Snape as he voluntarily stayed after class. 

"Potter, this is not the time for that discussion," Severus spoke, he knew that he wouldn't be able to get out of it, but he still had another twenty-four hours before he expected to talk with Potter about this. Speaking of that, he might as well inform the boy of the meeting now since he was here, "If-"

"I know sir, I just wanted to tell you that I don't need an answer to my question," Harry quietly responded.

"Figured out the birds and the bees on your own, then?" Severus snapped, "Or have you just decided that you know everything after all?" Severus was torn between relief that he didn't have to create some story about himself and Lily and anger at Potter's arrogance.

"No, sir," Harry said, responding to Snape's second statement. "I know that I don't know everything and I've decided that I didn't _need_ to know the details about you and my mum. Nothing good could come from me knowing, nor would the information change the situation we find ourselves in."

Snape raised an eyebrow as he looked at the boy-who-lived, "Very mature of you, Potter, but what are you going to tell your fan club?"

Harry glared at his professor, you would think by now that the man would realize how much Harry hated his fame. With a small smirk, he finally answered, "I'll simply tell them to ask you if they want to know so badly, and that as far as I'm concerned, it was a fluke potion accident that didn't even require you and her in the same room."

As Snape listened to Potter's explanation, he tried to hide a smirk of his own, "If such a thing could be accomplished by a potion, accident or otherwise, the creator would be rich."

"At least until the Ministry banned it and the creator for being 'dark'," Harry retorted.

"True," Snape agreed as the two fell into silence.

"Well," Harry said, "that's all I wanted to say, I guess I'll head to the Great Hall, now before lunch ends."

"Potter," Severus called as the boy reached the door, "you can stay here and I'll have an elf bring us some food."

"Thanks," Harry said with a slight grin, "But my fan club is expecting me. I wouldn't want them to worry and raise the alarm when I didn't show."

"Indeed," Snape smirked, "Glad to know how you feel about your fan club."

"Uh," Harry said after a moment of pause, "You do know that I wasn't serious, don't you?" Harry explained, continuing after Snape simply raised an eyebrow indicating his doubt. "I don't _want_ a fan club, but Ron and Hermione _are_ expecting me."

"Of course," Snape smirked, "After all, how could two-thirds of the golden trio survive a meal without its leader?"

Harry scowled, "Now I _really_ have to go," he said as he turned towards the door, only to turn back a second later and ask, "How about I join you for dinner tonight?"

Severus scrutinized the boy, hoping his mask didn't show the shock he felt at the fact that Potter initiated a meeting with him. When no evidence of humor was found, he answered, "Very well, then, meet me here. I'll see if the Headmaster will agree to let us go into Hogsmeade."

"Oh, wow," Harry muttered in shock. "I just figured we would eat in the labs again."

"If you don't want to…" Severus began.

"No, no, I do," Harry protested before nodding slightly at his professor and leaving the classroom. A quietly muttered, "I just hope the headmaster agrees to let me go," left his lips as he exited the dungeons.

* * *

END CHAPTER 18 

Well, I think a lot happened in this chapter (hopefully you could read it in spite of the fact that it wasn't beta'd), not all of which you recieved details of (The articles in the Daily Prophet, SS's convo with AD). The details weren't important (at least not at this time), so they weren't included.

I would love to know what you thought of the chapter (as well as any suspicions or concerns you might have).

UPCOMING:  
CHAPTER 19 Hogsmeade

6/23/06


	19. Plans to be Made

**A/N: Not beta'd**

**Most Evil Plan  
****Chapter 19  
**Plans to be Made

"Did you get an answer?" Hermione asked excitedly, noticing Harry's good mood.

"Nope," Harry cheerfully said, "But we _are_ having dinner together."

Hermione looked so excited and happy for him that for a moment Harry feared that she might squeal and clap her hands together in joy.

"That's wonderful, Harry. Maybe he'll give you an answer to your question over dinner."

"Not that _we_ know what the question is," Ron muttered.

"Honestly, Ron," Hermione sighed, "Harry said it was personal-"

"It's okay," Harry interrupted, "I just wanted to know what happened between him and Lily, and how I came to be."

"That's understandable," Hermione responded logically, "But I can also understand _why_ Professor Snape hasn't answered. It _is_ a personal question for him as well, even more so."

Ron's reaction was a little more emotional, "Ew," He sang in disgust, "Why would you want to talk about that while eating?" Before Harry could answer he continued, "Why would you want to talk about that _at all_?"

Harry snickered, "Don't worry, Ron, we won't be talking about that at dinner _or_ at all. After all, it's not like the answer was going to change anything, and Snape obviously didn't want to tell me about it, at least not now."

"So he asked you to meet him for dinner?" Hermione asked.

"Kind of," Harry said sheepishly. "After I told him that I didn't need him to answer my question and that I was basically willing to start over regarding our relationship, he asked me if I wanted to stay for lunch. I mentioned that I needed to meet you guys instead and started to leave," Harry said pausing to take a breath.

"Then how did you end up eating dinner with him?" Ron asked.

"Before I left I remembered what Neville and Malfoy said and decided to initiate an invitation of my own. I offered to come back and meet him for dinner."

Ron groaned, "Bad idea, mate," he said softly, "Now Snape has advance notice and could easily poison you."

"Ron!" Hermione screeched, "_Professor_ Snape wouldn't do that."

"Besides," Harry interrupted with a grin, "we're going to Hogsmeade for dinner."

"What?!?" Ron and Hermione shrieked in unison.

"We're going to Hogsmeade," Harry repeated slowly not sure why his two friends sounded so upset, "At least we are if the headmaster agrees."

"Oh, good," Hermione said thankfully with a relieved sigh.

"Good?" Ron echoed, "How is that _good_? This is _Snape_ we're talking about. It's probably a trap or one of his master's tricks," Ron exclaimed.

"Voldemort executing a plan _before_ the end of the year," Harry said with a laugh, "I doubt it."

"It's not funny," Ron argued, "I'm serious about this. That man has hated you for _five_ years and now all of a sudden you want to be best mates with him?"

"Ron, you know that that's not true, but he _is_ my father. I really think that I need to give this a chance, give _him_ a chance. I don't know what will happen, but I need to find out."

"It's probably a trap," Ron reiterated. "He's going to lure you out of the castle and hand you over to You-Know-Who."

"Stop it, Ron. I doubt it's a trap. Professor Dumbledore trusts him, why can't you?"

"The headmaster has been telling you that he trusted him for the last five years, but that didn't help making _you_ trust the greasy git," Ron retorted. "Oh, no," Ron sang, "It takes _Malfoy_, saying something to convince you. That makes me feel _soooooo_ much better about the situation," he sarcastically added.

"Hermione," Harry pleaded to his unusually silent friend, "Can you _please_ tell him that he's overreacting and that there is no reason why I shouldn't go to Hogsmeade with Snape?"

Hermione's eyes darted between both of her friends before she quietly responded, "I can't."

"HA!" Ron gloated, glad that Hermione had sided with him for a change.

"_Not_ because I believe that it's a trap," She continued with a glare at Ron.

"Then why not?" Harry asked disheartened.

"Because I'm not sure that it would be safe."

"But you just said that you didn't think it was a trap!"

"And it probably isn't, but that doesn't mean that something else couldn't happen."

At Ron and Harry's blank look she continued, "By now everyone is familiar with the situation regarding you, Professor Snape and Voldemort. _Anyone_ in Hogsmeade could take advantage of the opportunity to kidnap the two of you. Not to mention what might happen if a Death Eater is in Hogsmeade or if _certain_ students heard about your plans and forwarded on the information. Any number of horrible things could happen. It isn't wise for you to leave the grounds alone."

"But I won't be alone," Harry smirked, "Snape'll be with me."

"Not much help if he's the one that's planning something," Ron muttered.

"I meant without a guard," Hermione sighed. "A few order members shadowing the two of you in case something happened."

"Hermione," Harry said full of exasperation, "That kind of defeats the purpose of going to dinner _alone_ in order to get to know each other better."

"Then you probably shouldn't go," Hermione announced continuing once she saw Harry's look of disbelief. "Unlike _some_ people," she said with a look of disgust at Ron, "I have no qualms about you and your _father_ sharing a meal _or_ getting to know each other better, you just need to stay in the castle."

"And eat where?" Harry snapped, "The Great Hall?"

"Well, no," Hermione quietly admitted, "I admit that wouldn't be conducive to building a strong, healthy relationship. Perhaps his rooms or his office?"

"Or hey, there's always his _classroom_," Harry added sarcastically, "You know, the room where I was emotionally tortured by him for the last five years."

"Fine," Hermione snapped, "If you don't want my help or don't want to stay safe-"

"Hermione, it's not like that. I just want to spend a few hours with him at a place where I can forget that he's _Professor_ Snape," Harry paused as he looked between his two friends, trying to figure out how the conversation had become so intense. "Besides, I'm not sure why we're even talking about this; it is quite possible that I won't even be able to go. Professor Dumbledore is more protective then you and Mrs. Weasley combined."

"Poor you," Ron muttered while giving a shudder at that thought.

"So if Professor Dumbledore doesn't approve you won't go?"

"Of course not!" Harry responded emphatically.

"Because you always obey the rules," Hermione droned.

Harry grinned, "Well, maybe not for _that_ reason," he admitted. "But if he doesn't allow it, then Snape would be the first to know, and the first to catch me if I sneak out to have dinner with him."

Hermione laughed while Ron shook his head wondering what the world was coming to if Harry was tempted to sneak out to have dinner with _Snape_.

"So, if he does agree, you won't argue with me anymore about it?" Harry asked.

"I'll _advise_ you on ways to stay safe," Hermione admitted, "But I will abide by the headmaster's decision. And if he doesn't agree, I'll help you find someplace more private to eat than the Great Hall, and more neutral than his office, classroom or quarters."

"If he does agree to let you go," Ron injected, "I'll be here watching the map in case Snape comes back without you."

"Ron!"

"Fine," Ron mumbled, "But I will be hoping that your new found trust in Snape wasn't misplaced."

"If I go, I'm sure everything will be fine," Harry said, grinning and adding, "Who knows maybe I'll be able to convince Snape to stop at Honeyduke's."

"Do you really think you can?" Ron asked, all thoughts of Snape turning his friend over to Voldemort forgotten. "Could you pick me up some chocolate frogs? Do you think he'll let you at Zonko's as well? There's a couple of things there I would like as well."

"Honestly," Hermione muttered with a sigh as she picked up her book and ignored the conversation her two best friends started regarding what Harry would be buying if the headmaster agreed to let him go.

* * *

"Albus," Severus began as he entered the headmaster's office. 

"Severus," Albus said with surprise, "Twice in one day. Have you learned more about Voldemort's plans to keep the Slytherins from interfering?"

"No," the potions master responded as he took a seat across from the headmaster, "Actually, I would like your permission to leave the castle this evening."

"In need of some potion ingredients, Severus?" The headmaster asked, eyes twinkling.

"No," the potions master honestly answered, "Though now that you mention it, perhaps we could stop by the apothecary."

"We?" Albus inquired curiously, placing a lemon drop in his mouth.

"Yes, we," Severus confirmed. "I wish to include Mr. Potter in this excursion."

Albus sat up quickly and met the professor's eyes. "And why would you like to remove Mr. Potter from the safety of the school grounds?"

"Headmaster," Severus responded sharply, wondering if the headmaster no longer trusted him. "Please refrain from probing my mind. I am as skilled in Occlumency and Legilimency as you, so it would be pointless of you to try."

"Of course, I apologize," Albus responded, with a tilt of his head, "Now if you would answer my question."

"I figured we could get something to eat in Hogsmeade and perhaps browse through a shop or two."

"Hogwart's food not to your liking all of a sudden?"

"Albus, you know that the food here is excellent as usual. Hogsmeade, however, would provide a neutral place away from curious students," and provide plenty of distractions so that he wouldn't have to actually talk with the boy, Snape thought.

"But it would be filled with curious townspeople and possibly some dangerous ones as well," Albus responded. "I do not believe that this is the solution. I'm sure that I could arrange for a place where the two of you could have a quiet dinner free from interruptions of curious students."

Please, Severus thought, the two of them would end up staring at each other the entire time not knowing what to say, either that or one would kill the other.

"Perhaps you are forgetting that for all intents and purposes, Potter is now considered to be _my son_," Severus smirked, "As such, it is my right as a parent to provide him with permission to leave the school grounds."

Albus's eyes narrowed as he looked at the man he had trusted for the last sixteen years, "You would do that? Even if I was against it?"

Snape met the headmaster's eyes and responded, "Unless you can give me a concrete answer on why I shouldn't, yes."

* * *

"Mr. Potter, stay after class," McGonagall called out as the class started to gather their books and leave the transfiguration classroom. 

"Harry," Hermione hissed, "What did you do now?"

Harry shrugged as he left his friends and approached McGonagall's desk, "Yes, ma'am?"

"Halfway through class I received a note from another professor. Upon opening it, I discovered it was from your father, he requested that I deliver this to you as soon as possible."

Except for the flinch Harry gave at the mention of Snape as his father, he gave no other visible sign of hearing her.

"Well," his professor said impatiently holding out the scroll, "Take it."

"Oh, yeah…um, thank you," Harry mumbled as he took the scroll and met his friends outside the door.

"So what did you do?" Ron asked, "And more importantly, _why_ did you do it without me?"

"As if I could get in trouble without you by my side," Harry said with a grin, while absently fingering the scroll in his hands.

"Too right," Ron agreed, before wondering exactly what his best friend meant by that statement, "Hey!"

"What's that?" Hermione interrupted, automatically guiding the trio to the library to work on homework before dinner.

"A note from Snape," the raven-haired boy quietly answered, his voice filled with confusion. "Somehow McGonagall received it halfway through class."

"Professor McGonagall," Hermione corrected before squealing in excitement, "Oh, it must've been a magical delivery spell. I've read about instances where they are used, but haven't been able to locate the actual spell yet. You will have to ask your father what spell he used. Ask him to teach it to you so that you can show me." Noticing Harry's flinch Hermione shrewdly observed her friend before saying, "Professor Snape is your father."

"You're just figuring that out now?" Ron asked with a shake of his head. "I thought you were supposed to be the smart one?"

"Oh, hush, Ron, and watch this," Hermione pointed her hand towards Harry to show where Ron's attention should be focused and said, "Father."

"He flinched!" Ron exclaimed.

"Huh? What?" Harry asked finally focused on his friends.

"Harry, why did you flinch every time I mentioned your _father_. See…you did it again. I thought you were accepting the fact that Professor Snape is your father."

"I am!" Harry promised.

"Then why are you flinching?"

"I don't know,"

"Hey, he didn't flinch earlier when he talked about Snape," Ron interrupted, "And he didn't do it just then either."

"Hmm," Hermione commented scrutinizing Harry.

"I'm fine about it," he repeated, "Honestly, I am. I guess it's just weird hearing it from other people. I mean, it's _fine_ if _I_ refer to him as my father, but it just seems so…strange to hear it from someone else."

"Hmmm," Hermione commented again, "Perhaps I can understand that; but you do know that it is something you'll have to get used to hearing."

"Yeah, I know. I guess I just need some time, after all, it's all happening so fast."

"True," Hermione agreed, before saying what was really on her mind. "Did you hear my request about the spell?"

"The magical delivery spell? Yeah," Harry answered, "If it comes up I'll mention it next time I see him, otherwise I'll be waiting until I know him better."

"Why did he use that anyways?" Ron asked, "What could be so important that he couldn't send it by owl post or wait until tomorrow?"

"Honestly, Ron, it probably contains Professor Dumbledore's decision regarding the excursion Professor Snape requested for himself and Harry this evening."

"Huh?" Ron asked, confusingly questioning Hermione.

"She meant that it's about dinner in Hogsmeade tonight with Snape," Harry explained.

"Well, then, open it," Ron demanded. "I want to know if there's a chance I'll be increasing my chocolate frog supply."

"You'd better read it before we go into the library," Hermione commented.

"Well, what does it say?" Ron asked a few minutes later after Harry opened the parchment.

"Professor Dumbledore didn't agree, did he?" Hermione sympathized. Part of her was glad that the headmaster was smart enough to recognize the dangers of allowing Harry to go, while another part of her was upset to see her friend disappointed.

"Actually no," Harry said in shock, "He agreed, at least according to Snape."

"Oh," Hermione responded, not sure what to say. "He really agreed?"

"Yep," Harry said happily, waving his letter around. "Looks like I'm going to Hogsmeade."

"Well, just make sur-"

"So, Potter," Malfoy drawled as he approached the trio, interrupting Hermione, "What did you do now? Or are you just a prime suspect now that she knows that you have Slytherin roots?"

"She trusts me just as much now as she did before," Harry retorted. "If she believed in me after she found out I spoke parseltongue, I don't think her opinion would change because she discovered that one of my parent's was a Slytherin."

"You'll be amazed at how many people treat you based on who your father is," the blonde Slytherin commented.

"Trust me, I know," Harry drawled, "Or maybe you missed all the comments Snape used to make about _James_ Potter."

Draco just ignored Harry and asked, "What's that?" pointing to the letter in his hands.

"Nothing," Harry said, making sure to keep it out of reach of Malfoy.

"Sure seems to be something to me," Malfoy smirked.

"Yeah, well, it's none of your busines-"

"Well I decided to _make_ it my business," Malfoy announced, "Now hand it over."

"No," Harry said.

"Accio letter," Malfoy incanted.

Luckily for Harry, the Slytherin's spell wasn't strong enough to release the grip Harry had on the letter.

"Harry, just burn it," Hermione ordered.

Malfoy snorted, "Like I couldn't douse the fire."

"I don't know," Harry smirked, "You couldn't summon it away from me."

"Bloody hell," Ron muttered, "All of this over a note from Snape regarding dinner in Ho-"

"Ron!" Hermione yelled while Harry casted a 'silencio' spell on his best friend.

"Snape, huh?" Malfoy echoed before ending the spell on Ron, "Finite Incantatum. Anything else you want to share, Weasel?"

After receiving a glare from Hermione, Ron knew that he didn't dare open his mouth, not even to insult the Slytherin.

"Nothing else to say?" Malfoy smirked, "Don't worry, I'm sure I can figure it out on my own."

"Malfoy, just go," Harry said tiredly.

"Don't worry, I am, I got what I came for," Malfoy stated leaving three bewildered Gryffindors to wonder what he meant.

* * *

"Well, it's been fun," Harry announced as he stood up from his chair in the library, "But I have to go meet Snape for dinner." 

"So, you're really going?"

"Hermione," Harry sighed, "You said you would stand by Professor Dumbledore's decision."

"And I meant it…then," Hermione clarified, "But that was _before_ Malfoy found out about it."

"Look, I'm sorry," Ron apologized for what seemed like the twentieth time.

"Don't worry about it," Harry said dismissively. "Everything will be fine."

"Harry, you're talking about leaving the safety of Hogwart's."

"Just for a few hours," Harry argued, "and I won't be sneaking out or by myself. In fact, a _professor _will be with me. What could happen?" And with a small grin and a wave, he picked up his book bag and left the library.

"Come on, Ron," Hermione ordered as she too stood up and began gathering her study materials.

"Where? It's not time for dinner yet, is it?"

"No. _We're_ going to see Professor Dumbledore," Hermione clarified. "If anyone can keep Harry in the castle, it's him."

* * *

"Where are we going?" Harry asked as he and Snape started out the castle doors. 

"Hogsmeade," Severus replied dryly.

Harry sighed in frustration, if this was how Snape was going to act, he should've stayed at Hogwart's. "I meant where are we going to eat. The only places I've been to that serves food are the Three Broomsticks, The Hog's Head, and Madame Puddifoot's."

Snape raised an eyebrow at the last location. "Most students visit The Three Broomsticks and I am familiar with the reason for your foray into the Hog's Head, however, I do not believe I have heard the tale about Madame Puddifoot's."

Harry blushed as he remembered the embarrassing details, "And you won't."

"I thought we were going to get to talk and get to know one another," Snape smirked.

Harry snorted, "Not about this we aren't."

"Tut, tut," his potions master chided, "Putting up walls and barriers already, are we?"

"And you're not?" Harry retaliated, stopping and facing his professor. "We wouldn't be here if it wasn't for me."

Snape raised an eyebrow and commented, "How true that is," silently adding, 'in more ways than one.'

"I mean," Harry continued as if Snape had never spoken, "_I_ asked if you wanted us to eat together tonight; you probably would've continued to ignore me. Ever since the truth was revealed, you've barely said a word to me unless it was in class."

"So, sorry," Severus drawled sarcastically, "I forgot how much you liked the attention."

"I don't," the raven-haired boy denied, "But that doesn't mean I want to be ignored, either, especially since the whole world knows about this."

"Aahhh," Severus smirked, "So it's a matter of pride."

"No, it's a matter of learning to live with the truth. Neither of us can change the truth, nor can we pretend that it isn't true since _everyone_ knows.

"I may not like it or you, but I still think we should give this a chance," Harry continued, "Professor Dumbledore has been saying for _years_ that I didn't know you and that you were worthy of my respect, well, this is your chance to prove it."

"I don't have to _prove_ anything to you, Potter," Severus said in disgust, "Or anyone else."

"I think you mean Snape," Harry remarked dryly.

"I _know_ what I mean," Severus corrected, glaring at Harry before continuing the walk to Hogsmeade.

Harry hurriedly chased after him, "Well, if I'm your son, do you really want to call me Potter?"

"You are the one who decided not to change his name."

"You know about that?" Harry said in surprise.

"Of course," Severus smirked, "Professor McGonagall relayed your conversation from both Friday and Sunday night to me, since I am your father."

"Oh," Harry said in surprise, "Isn't that against the parent-teacher rules?"

"No," Snape answered succinctly, continuing at Harry's glare, "This wasn't a school matter, but rather a personal one, as your _father_, she felt that I had the right to know that she informed you of your options."

"Oh," Harry repeated faintly before firmly saying, "Well, I stand by my decision."

"I'm not surprised," Severus drawled. "I didn't expect you to change your name to that of your most hated professor."

Harry kept his eyes on the approaching town of Hogsmeade, making sure not to look in his professor's direction.

* * *

"So there's nothing you can do to keep them in the castle?" Hermione asked, close to tears. 

"Unfortunately, no," Albus responded, "As Professor Snape pointed out, as Harry's father, he is able to give him permission to leave the school grounds."

"So you _didn't_ agree to their plans?" Hermione questioned.

"No, I agreed," The Headmaster contradicted, "After all, I trust Severus. He has saved Harry numerous times in the past, and that was when he professed to hate the boy-"

"He still does!" Ron interrupted the headmaster.

"Perhaps," Albus agreed, eyes brightly twinkling, "But _now_ the world knows Harry as his son. How much more would Severus be willing to lose in order to save his son?"

"I understand," Hermione softly agreed, "But what about Malfoy?"

Albus took a moment to cast a spell before responding to his student. "I sent a message to Professor Snape, hopefully he will realize that the danger outweighs the benefits and return to the castle."

"And if he doesn't?" Hermione asked.

"We will simply have to hope for the best," Albus responded sadly.

* * *

END CHAPTER 19

Upcoming:  
CHAPTER 20 HOGSMEADE

Sorry this took so long.


	20. Hogsmeade

**A/N: This chapter has not been beta'd. I was pressed for time (I work in retail, need I say more?) and didn't want to delay the posting any more, esp since computer access can be iffy.**

**

* * *

**

**Most Evil Plan  
****Chapter 20  
**Hogsmeade

"What's that?" Harry asked as he looked around, finally breaking the silence.

"The headmaster's patronus," Snape responded after waving his wand and stating a spell causing the image to disappear. "I would think that you would know that, after all, weren't you the one who was able to produce a patronus at age 13?"

"I meant _why_ was it here? There aren't any Dementors around."

"The Order uses them to communicate with each other," Snape answered, "And you really need to learn to say what you mean."

Harry ignored the second half of that statement, after all, any _normal_ person would've understood the question. "What did he want? Did he change his mind about this outing?"

"Hoping he had, Potter?" Snape smirked.

With a shrug, the raven-haired boy gave a non-committal answer, "Hermione didn't expect him to agree since he is so protective of 'The-Boy-Who-Lived'."

"Do you always refer to yourself in the third person?" Snape snidely commented before continuing, "And you didn't answer my question."

"It often seems like it doesn't matter what I want," Harry said, dismissing the question as non-important, "And in this case I meant 'The-Boy-Who-Lived', not me."

"Potter," Severus sighed, "You _are_ the 'The-Boy-Who-Lived'."

"I might be," Harry agreed, "But 'The-Boy-Who-Lived' isn't me…at least not all of me."

Once again Severus sighed. He was always amazed at how dramatic teenagers could be, and some much more so than others. "Come on, Potter, we haven't got all night," he instructed as he lead them into the Three Broomsticks.

* * *

"Did they return?" Hermione asked anxiously as she looked around Great Hall.

"How would I know?" Ron mumbled as he shoveled another fork full of food into his mouth. "I've been down here with you since dinner started."

"I know," Hermione said with a sigh, "But don't you have the map?"

"Nope. I didn't have time to grab it since we went to visit the headmaster," Ron replied, "I barely had enough time to drop my and Harry's books in the dorm."

"Oohhh," Hermione said, casting a look at the head table, unfortunately, a shake of the head from the headmaster gave her the answer to her unasked question. "I can't believe they didn't return once they received the Headmaster's message."

Ron shrugged, "As long as they're there, I hope they don't rush their trip. I'm really looking forward to those chocolate frogs."

"Ron! How can you think of your stomach at a time like this?" Hermione scolded.

"It's dinner time," Ron simply replied.

"But our best friend could be in danger."

"He's _always_ in danger," Ron said.

Hermione looked at Ron shrewdly, "You're awfully calm for someone who was convinced that this was a trap set up by Professor Snape."

"You and Dumbledore convinced me that Snape didn't have any plans to kill Harry tonight."

"Well, what about Malfoy?"

"Oh, that _would_ be nice," Ron said in reply.

"What!" Hermione said, clearly in shock.

"Yeah, I mean, if Snape had plans to kill Malfoy, we would be able to get rid of _both_ of them. Malfoy would be dead and Snape would end up in Azkaban," Ron said with a vigorous nod of his head. "Yeah, that would be brilliant."

"Ron, I meant Malfoy and _Harry_," Hermione explained, with a look towards the smirking Slytherin. "He's definitely up to something."

"He's always up to something," Ron remarked, "Or at least he wants us to _think_ that he is. Besides," Ron said with a shrug of his shoulders, "even if he was, it's Malfoy, nothing he or his father planned has ever worked out the way they hoped."

"True," Hermione said, biting her bottom lip. Ron had a point, she decided, but then again, how often _was_ Ron right? Hopefully Harry and Professor Snape would return to the safety of the castle immediately after dinner.

* * *

"Potter, put that away," Snape ordered as Harry withdrew some galleons from his pocket to pay for dinner.

"No, that's okay," Harry stated quietly, "After all, _I_ asked _you_ if you wanted to have dinner together."

"That principle might be true for a date," Severus mocked, "But this hardly counts as one."

"I know that," Harry mumbled, "But it's not like I can't afford it."

"And you think one dinner for two at Hogsmeade is going to break me?"

"Um…no?" Harry answered, partly in question. "But I heard that teachers don't make a lot and it's not like you planned this dinner _or_ having a son."

"If Mr. Weasley can afford to raise his seven children on what he makes, I am sure that I can afford this dinner for the two of us. If I couldn't than I wouldn't have suggested that we leave the school." Severus answered before sighing. "And while it may be true in the muggle world that teachers aren't appreciated, need I remind you that _this_ is the wizarding world and things are often looked at differently."

"Uh, no, sir," Harry said quietly before asking, "Could I at least pay for my share?"

"Potter," Severus snarled with a glare at the young boy, "Enough. It would seem odd if I made my new found son buy his own meal."

"I coul-"

"Potter," Severus said forcefully with another pointed glare at Harry and a brief look at the other patrons around them.

"So it's all about pride then?" Harry smirked, tossing the potions master's words back at him.

Severus raised an eyebrow amazed that the boy could remember something for more than five minutes and replied, "No, not all."

"Then what?"

"Things you are too young to understand," Severus responded standing up, "Now, if you're ready?"

"Of course," Harry said, also standing and following Snape out to the streets of Hogsmeade.

* * *

"They must be finished with dinner by now," Hermione commented after another glance at the time. "Harry usually doesn't eat much, so it wouldn't have taken that long."

Ron snorted, "If he was smart he would've rushed through his dinner. After all, who wants to spend time staring at Snape when they don't have to."

"Professor Snape, Ron," Hermione corrected, "And that's Harry's _father_ you're talking about."

"Still don't know if I believe that," Ron mumbled, "After all, Harry looks almost _exactly_ like James Potter, at least according to all the professors, _including_ Snape."

"Professor Snape," Hermione repeated. "And that could easily be attributed to a spell, potion, or charm."

Ron snorted, "One that nobody has noticed in sixteen years? Doubtful. Especially with Moody around."

"_Professor_ Moody," Hermione corrected, "Honestly, Ron, is it so difficult to respectfully use their titles?"

"In these cases, yes," Ron said adamantly. "After all, _Moody_ never actually taught us, now did he? And Snape?" Ron asked with a shrug, "Enough said there."

Hermione just sighed and shook her head, after all, there was only so much she could do. "Why don't you see if you can locate the map," she suggested knowing that if they watched the map not only would they immediately know when the pair had returned, but would also be able to discover if any Death Eaters were wandering around the castle.

* * *

"Salamander blood, often used in healing potions; the thicker the blood the more potent the potion," Snape mentioned as he picked up a bottle and swirled the contents in the vial.

"Phoenix tears, also used for healing potions," Severus stated as he picked up a bottle and held it to the light, "Looks cloudy, either tears weren't freely given or this bottle contains tears from several different phoenixes," he continued, placing the bottle back on the shelf and reaching for another. "Better," he softly commented, "Slight hint of red and yellow when looked at in this pure form."

Harry snickered as he walked behind the potions master, looked like red and gold to him, but he supposed that he couldn't really expect the Head of Slytherin to sound pleased over something with Gryffindor colors.

"The Pinel seemed to be picked too early; passable for student stores, but does not meet my standards," Snape said as he dismissed the jars of what looked like crushed leaves to Harry.

"Cardbo?" Severus questioned, "What is one to do with this?"

"Sir?" Harry finally asked when Snape continued to look at the last item as if waiting for an answer. "Are you talking to me?" Harry had never heard of Cardbo before, but there didn't seem to be anyone else in the store.

"Why would I ask _you_ about potions ingredients?" Severus snapped.

"Maybe because we're in the apothecary, you're talking and no one else is around?" Harry snapped back. "Or maybe the pressure of teaching a bunch of dunderheads has finally gotten to you and you've cracked."

"Potter…" Snape angrily hissed.

"Yes, sir?" Harry replied innocently.

"Just stay there and be quiet," his professor finally instructed before turning his attention back to the shelves and resuming his cataloging of potion ingredients and their properties.

"Sir?" Harry asked after Snape paid for his selections and the two left the shop, "Why don't you share any of that information about the ingredients with us in class."

"What do you mean?"

"The entire time you were shopping you were talking about the ingredients; what they were used in, how they were harvested or prepared, their qualities, all very useful information."

"Potter, if you-" Snape began angrily.

"Sir, I'm not making fun," Harry hurriedly interrupted, "but to be honest, I think I learned more in that shop than I did in the last five years of potions class…except for that first lesson," he quietly added.

"It's not my fault you don't pay attention."

"I pay attention," Harry argued. "Sit down _now_; Potions on the board…Well, what are you waiting for? Get to work. Potter! Ten points from Gryffindor and detention," Harry imitated his professor. "We've used the horn of a Bicorn a million times, but never once had you mentioned that the finer it is grounded the more potent the potion. Nor have you ever talked about the age of the horn and how _that_ influences the potion either."

"That's what homework is for," Severus remarked dryly.

"_After_ we've brewed the potion?" his student asked skeptically, not waiting for the older man to answer since Harry doubted that he would have. "What good would that have done since we never brewed the potion again? Not to mention the fact that even after doing those essays I've never come across most of that info."

"Then you need to read more."

"I doubt that most of that stuff can be found in books or I would've heard about it from Hermione," Harry commented dryly. "You have _years_ of potions experience at your disposal, if you even shared a _fraction_ of what you know with your classes, I bet there would be less incidents and accidents."

"Potter, do not make the mistake that you are gaining favor with me because you complimented my knowledge or teaching skills."

"What?" Harry questioned in shock. "I didn't, I don't," Harry denied, "And I didn't mean to compliment your teaching skills because…" his voice trailed off as he tried to find a tactful way of saying what he thought, after all, this wasn't a conversation with Ron in the Gryffindor Common Room.

"Yes, Potter?" Snape questioned, "What about my teaching skills?"

After a few minutes of silence, Harry suddenly asked, "Is this a conversation between father and son?"

"I suppose so," Severus responded, "Since that is how most would currently view us. May I inquire _why_ that matters?"

"Because as a _father_ you can't deduct house points or put me in detention with Filch for the rest of the year if I criticized you as a teacher. As a _father_, you couldn't punish me if you don't like my answer."

"I couldn't?" Snape challenged. The boy was right about house points and detention, but there was so much more he could do as a _father_.

"No, you couldn't," Harry repeated triumphantly. "Trust me, I memorized what you could do as a professor according to the parent-teacher rules."

"Perhaps," Severus agreed with a smirk, "But there are no guidelines or limits of what I could do as a _father_. I believe parents often discipline their children if they feel that they aren't being respectful to them _or_ to others," he snickered. "Now the question would be what would an appropriate punishment for such an offense be?"

"Fine," Harry mumbled, realizing the truth of Snape's statement, "You win." He hadn't meant it to be a contest, but apparently his _professor_ was willing to use whatever power he had to keep Harry from sharing his thoughts and opinions.

* * *

Snape looked at the sullen boy quietly walking beside him for what seemed like the hundredth time. 

The duo hadn't spoken a word to the other since Snape mentioned the fact that as a father he could punish a son for being disrespectful. The two had continued to enter various shops, some times to purchase items, but more often than not, just to keep from talking to each other.

After exiting yet another store, Snape decided he had had enough. After all, if either the Dark Lord or the Headmaster heard about the results of this outing, neither would be pleased.

"Madame Puddifoot's," Snape smirked as they came to the next place of business, "Care to relive your memories of that place?" he asked with a pointed look at Harry.

Harry glared at his professor…er, father in return. First because the man _knew _that it was a sore point for Harry and second because of the odd tone he had used to voice that comment. If it had been spoken by any one else, Harry would almost describe it as having a teasing quality, which of course was impossible since it came from Snape.

"No thanks," Harry muttered, a quiet 'Sir' tacked onto the end as if afraid of punishment.

Severus stopped and turned to glare at the boy, "For Merlin's sake, Potter, will you stop it?"

"Stop what…sir?"

"The pouting and this act of false respect. It is making you more annoying than you usually are," Snape countered.

"I apologize," Harry said before ducking into the next shop.

"Potter, why are you acting like this?" Severus asked once he caught up with the boy. "Where is the hot-tempered, self-righteous, arrogant Gryffindor who argues and talks back to his professors?"

"But you're _not_ just my professor, are you?" Harry asked.

Snape looked at the boy, it was obvious that he was hoping that Severus would state that he _was_ just his professor and _only_ his professor. Before the potions master could form a reply, Harry continued, "If that potion is to be believed, you are also my _father_."

'Believed?'Severus silently questioned, did Potter suspect something? After a perusing glance at the boy beside him, the potions master dismissed that idea. No doubt if Potter knew the truth he would be yelling and screaming at him like a true Gryffindor would. "You have just now figured that out?" he mocked. "Your intelligence is lower than I thought."

"Sh-" Harry started before cutting himself off.

"What?" Snape baited, "What were you going to say? Please enlighten me with your words of wisdom."

"Just stop it," Harry said softly in resignation, "I already said that you won. What more do you want?"

"Won?" Severus questioned, not sure what the boy meant.

"Yeah, _won_. I get it," Harry cried in anger and frustration, "You can be just as much a git as my father that you are as my professor."

"That was not m-"

"HA!" Harry scoffed as he interrupted his father, no longer able to even pretend to be respectful to the man beside him. "As my professor you can assign detention, extra homework, and deduct points. As my _father_, you can restrict visits to Hogsmeade, take away my broom or other possessions, and even try to dictate who I spend time with, All of which I'm sure you wouldn't have any remorse over," Harry concluded. "But you know what? I've just decided it's not worth it. Do your worst."

"Potter," Snape began, not sure what to say. He didn't expect the teenager to take his threat to heart, nor for the boy to suddenly decide that he didn't care.

"Harry," said boy interrupted. "I'm sure it's weird to call your son by a different surname, especially one that holds unpleasant memories for you. And since I've chosen not to change my name…" Harry trailed off with a shrug of his shoulders. "Anyway, I _know_ that it's strange hearing it, especially when you call me Potter in class, so calling me by my first name seems like the only alternative."

Snape shook his head, never had he seen anyone change their moods or the conversation so quickly. Of course, the boy had a point as well, Severus realized with a groan. There was no way he could deny the request without creating more obstacles between the two of them. On the plus side, however, he would have something positive to report to the headmaster and the Dark Lord. "Harry, as I tried to say earlier, that is not what I meant by our previous conversation. I would never unfairly punish you, not as a professor _or_ as a father."

Harry snorted, "Oh yeah, the last six years have _clearly_ shown how much you hate favoritism and unfairness."

"Pot-Harry, _that_ was an unusual situation, and even then it wasn't done in the extreme," Severus paused to glare at a snorting Harry. "Things are different now. Before I had appearances to keep up. It wouldn't do for the Dark Lord to learn that I was being pleasant to the Boy-Who-Lived," Severus drawled.

"Just Harry," said boy quietly mumbled before continuing in a louder voice, "And now?"

"As you stated earlier the whole world including the Dark Lord and his followes, as well as my Slytherins, know the situation we now find ourselves in."

"Are you in danger?"

"No more than usual," Severus finally responded.

Harry nodded, knowing that was as much of an answer he would get from the spy. A moment of silence came about as he weighed his next words, "Is there a way to manipulate the potion?" he finally asked a few minutes later.

Startled Snape glanced at the boy, once again wondering if he suspected something. If the boy beside him was a Slytherin, Severus would definitely feel that that was the case since it would be a perfect lead reveal the truth. Perhaps he could attempt legilimency on Harry without him being aware of what was happening? No, he decided, averting his eyes, not only was it not worth the risk, but the boy was too much of a Gryffindor to be anything but rash or angry if he knew the truth. No, Severus smirked; he would simply share the possibility that Potter was suspicious with the headmaster and let him handle the situation. "According to the ministry, no known way has been discovered."

"But _is_ it possible?" Harry asked again.

"Most things are," Snape honestly replied, "Why?"

"Well," Harry began hesitantly, "I was thinking that maybe we could brew it again and manipulate it to show that James Potter _was_ my father, perhaps attribute this result to the fact that your DNA somehow contaminated the potion or cauldron or something," Harry shrugged. "Then we could forget all about this. You wouldn't have to pretend to like me or that you want to get to know me. Dumbledore would have his spy back, and you wouldn't be in danger from your former associates."

"I understand that you don't like the situation you find yourself in," Severus began, "And I hate to be the one to burst your dreams, but your plan wouldn't work."

"Why not?" Harry demanded, "Because a _Gryffindor_ suggested it?"

"Partly," Severus smirked, "A Slytherin would know that it would take a miracle for the Dark Lord to trust me again once I turned my back on him because of my _son_. Not to mention that if he even _suspected_ that I wasn't loyal to him before, he would definitely make me redeem myself and prove my devotion, most likely by kidnapping you or one of your friends from school. And even if I _was_ able to prove my loyalty, I would still be the first to be blamed when future plans failed."

"Did he suspect?" Harry injected curiously.

"Others suspected that I wasn't as loyal as I claimed to be," Severus answered vaguely.

"But did he?"

"I'm here, aren't I?" Snape snapped rhetorically. "However, there are more technical issues that also make your plan impossible."

"Like what?" Harry demanded, surely they could work out those details if it meant that they never had to act like father and son.

"Like the fact that it would take time to discover a way to manipulate the potion. We would hardly be able to ignore each other until we accomplished what we desired. Then there is the matter that in order to manipulate the potion, we would most likely need a sample of DNA from Potter, something which would be difficult to achieve since he is dead," Snape sneered.

"But it is possible?"

"More than likely," Snape answered, "If one has the time, the materials, and the proper motivation," he finished dryly, knowing that one day, Potter would realize _exactly_ how possible it was.

"Hmmm," Harry commented before realized where they were, "Hey, can we go in here?"

"Honeydukes?" Snape scoffed, "I do not wish to deal with a hyperactive child on a sugar high."

"I'm sixteen, _not_ a child, and I know not to overindulge."

"Of course you do," Snape sarcastically responded, still standing outside the shop.

"Well? Can we go in?" Harry asked impatiently.

"And if I said no?"

Harry just glared at the older man, one hand on the door.

"I believe I liked it better when you were too mad to do anything but silently obey," Severus murmured quietly, causing Harry to snort in amusement, "Very well, we will enter, but as soon as I say that it is time to go, we leave."

"Of course," Harry readily agreed, tacking on "As long as I'm done shopping," as he slipped into the store, causing Snape to raise an eyebrow and mutter, 'Definitely liked it better when he was too upset to not talk back.'

* * *

"Is he back yet?"

It was now a few hours after dinner and Hermione and Ron were impatiently waiting in the Gryffindor common room for Harry. By now the entire tower was aware that Harry had joined Snape for dinner. While most of the house was worried about their Golden boy being alone with their most hated professor, only his two best friends knew the _real_ situation…and the real danger he might be in.

"Does it look like he's back?" Ron snapped.

"Are you _sure_ the map isn't in Harry's trunk?"

"Positive," Ron said, "I even looked under his bed and under the mattress."

"The mattress?"

Ron blushed, "It's where my brothers always told me to hide things that I didn't want others to find."

"But wouldn't that-" Hermione broke off as she realized that her sentence would take them off the subject of Harry. "So it's not in the room?"

"No," Ron muttered, "I couldn't find it anywhere. It's definitely not in the room, unless Harry spelled it invisible or put a notice-me-not charm on it."

"What was he thinking?" Hermione rhetorically asked. "What a time for him to show his Slytherin side."

"_Slytherin_?" Ron echoed, "Harry doesn't have a Slytherin side."

"Honestly, Ron, of course he has a Slytherin side. Almost no one is all one house."

"But _Slytherin_?"

"Ron, look at his father, of course Slytherin," Hermione said again, not wanting to mention what the sorting hat said about Harry and Slytherin. "Now quiet, we have more important things to worry about…Like why they aren't back yet."

* * *

"Would you really bet that there would be less accidents and mishaps in class if I shared the properties of the ingredient with the class?" 

"Huh?" Harry asked, since he hadn't expected Snape to speak.

"I am referring to the conversation we had after we left the apothecary," Snape stated quietly, "I believe your exact words were 'I bet there would be less incidents and accidents."

"Oh…yeah," Harry confirmed, "I guess so…I mean it sounds reasonable to me. The time I spent in the apothecary with you just now really helped me to understand more about the ingredients you talked about, how to prepare them and _why_. I seriously doubt that I will ever _crush_ a nundu's toenail after hearing you rant about what a waste that was, not to mention dangerous."

Severus glared at the boy, he didn't _rant_; he simply explained to the proprietor _why_ such an item shouldn't be placed on his shelves, especially in a place that schoolchildren frequent.

"I mean, some people, like Hermione, could read something and have it make sense, while others usually need to hear it from someone else, see it in action, or do it themselves, either way," Harry shrugged, "Most people probably _aren't_ like Hermione."

Severus raised an eyebrow at the boy's logic, before curiously asking, "Which are you?"

"A little bit of everything I guess," Harry shrugged, "Though maybe a bit more so with hearing something."

"Yes," Severus drawled sarcastically, "That explains why you understand and follow directions so well."

In a juvenile moment, Harry stuck his tongue out at Snape, "I understood the directions, I just refuse to follow if I disagree with them."

"And what would Miss Granger say about that?"

"It's not like she doesn't know how I feel or hasn't done the same thing herself," Harry replied thinking about when they brewed polyjuice, snuck a dragon out of the castle or snuck into the restriction section of the library, "So I guess it doesn't matter."

Again Severus raised an eyebrow, he would definitely have to keep a closer eye on Miss Granger in the future, "Hmm, and your classmates?"

"Well, I already mentioned Hermione, but I don't think there's any way she _couldn't_ learn from," Harry grinned as he thought about his friend. "Ron by visualizing after he hears about it, assuming that he actually listened and was able to block out any distractions; Dean by reading; Seamus…probably a combination, but I'm not really sure which ones; Parvati and Lavender by talking about it and dissecting it," again Harry grinned, after all, anyone who was acquainted with the two girls knew how they operated and loved to talk. "Neville by doing something."

"Yes," Snape said in agreement, shocking Harry, "By blowing up his cauldron in practically every session, he learned _not_ to step near or cauldron or to be in my presence if he could avoid it."

Harry scowled, he should've known that Snape was going to say something derogatory about one of his friends. "That's not exactly what I meant," Harry challenged. "Yes, he might have blown up a cauldron in every class, but he _learned_ from his mistake not to do it again."

"And it only took endangering his own life and that of his classmates' to learn that," Severus drawled.

"Maybe if things were explained beforehand, it might've been different," Harry snapped back in defense of his friend. "He has never committed the same mistake twice…and seriously, how often were we _really_ in danger due to his mistakes? He created a lot of noise and often a lot of smoke, but no one had ever been seriously hurt."

"That's because there are safeguards in the rooms, not to mention that the first five years of potions class takes into account the fact that _everyone_ is admitted into the class, regardless of skill or intelligence."

"There are safeguards in case something happens," Harry agreed, "But they don't prevent someone from making a catastrophic mistake."

Severus didn't respond to Harry's comment but instead questioned, "Longbottom?"

"Neville," Harry confirmed. At Snape's continued look of disbelief, he continued, "How else do you explain how well he did on his OWLS?"

"Not well enough to get into my class," Snape smirked.

"Hey, I never said that he accomplished miracles, just that he learned from his mistakes. Who knows, he might have gotten an O if you had shared the properties about each ingredient while we brewed."

"Hardly an incentive to do so," Severus commented dryly.

"He did well on the practical portion," Harry continued, ignoring Snape, "Because we had already brewed it once before."

"Is that your only proof you have to support your theory regarding Mr. Longbottom?"

"No," Harry hesitantly responded.

"What other evidence do you have? After all, we have never brewed the same potion twice in class before this year, and thankfully, he is not in class this year; neither has he approached me for permission to use the lab during free time."

"Like you'd let anyone other than a Slytherin use the labs," Harry snapped.

Severus raised an eyebrow, "Again I ask, where did you get the information to support your rather absurd theory?"

Harry remained silent.

Teenagers, the professor thought with a shake of his head, one moment they were arguing and yelling, the next sullen and silent. "Will you at least tell me what potions he brewed?"

Harry kept his gaze on the road ahead of him, not even willing to risk that his father would accidentally get the information from his mind.

"Come now, Mr. Potter, if what you say is true, then we've done Mr. Longbottom a gross injustice."

"Like you care," Harry snapped, as he thought about Snape's words "or even trust that I'm telling the truth.

"Besides, it's not _my_ decision to tell you what Neville does in his spare time."

"How Gryffindor of you," Severus smirked, hoping to goad his student into telling him what he wanted to know.

"Yep, and proud of it," Harry smirked back, not rising to the challenge. "Don't even bother asking again or threatening to punish me, I'm not going to tell you. If you want to know, you'll have to ask him yourself."

"Very well then."

"So…why did you as if I was willing to bet on it, anyway?"

"Because I thought that maybe we should," Snape answered as if the answer was obvious.

"What? How?" Harry asked as he stopped and stared at his professor in shock.

"Neither one of us shares the information about the bet with _anyone_," Severus stressed, "Beginning in your class on Monday, I will share similar information with the class about key and _new_ ingredients for the next two weeks, if there are no 'accidents' then you win the bet."

"Just my class?"

"Yes."

Harry shook his head, "No, that wouldn't work. Everyone, especially the Gryffidors would be too nervous about the change, especially since it was _just_ in that class. They'll end up making mistakes due to inattentiveness."

"Inattentiveness?" Snape echoed, "My, My, such a big word, Mr. Potter, I'm impressed."

"Oh, shush…And it's Harry, remember?" the boy reminded, "I think you should do this for _all_ the first year classes."

"All?" Severus repeated in horror. "To them, _every_ ingredient is new, I would talk myself hoarse in one day."

"A nice side benefit for the students them," Harry smirked, "But yes, _all_ the first year classes…I would even recommend all the second years as well."

As Snape's scowl deepened, Harry hurried to add, "Look at it this way, in years to come you can yell at them for _not_ knowing something that you told them about in deep detail."

Snape smirked, "Yes, that could work," he murmured as he thought about the possibilities.

"As for the other years, either decide to teach that way every other class, um, you can always say that their potion results were so dismal that you are going to treat them as first years or something, or you can pick one session and teach that way every class like you are going to do with us. _Then_ compare accidents, explosions, incidents and mistakes to the class you didn't teach that way to see which did better."

"Better?" Severus questioned, "What happened to 'no accidents or incidencts?'"

"In a perfect world," Harry snorted, thinking of how certain students love to ruin their classmates potions. "But there are other factors involved."

Snape reluctantly nodded his head in agreement.

"But," Harry paused a moment, "What do we bet?"

Snape shrugged, "Anything, it could be something we want, something we require the other person to do or stop doing; as long as it isn't against the school rules or won't place anyone in danger and we both agree to the terms."

Harry thought about what he would want. Perhaps permission to spend Christmas or the summer with the Weasleys? After all, if Snape was his father that would be within his power to give, even if Dumbledore didn't like it. Or perhaps he could get a 'get out of detention' pass. A smirk crossed Harry's face as another thought came to him, perhaps he should have Snape wash his hair or wear robes similar to the headmasters. Harry broke out in a grin, the possibilities were endless, now he just had to choose something.

Snape looked at the grinning boy and wondered if he had made a bad choice to enter into this bet. After all, with Potter's luck, it was possible that the boy just might win. The potions master shook his head, Potter's luck, yes, but dunderheads would be dunderheads, so more than likely everyone else would remain the same.

"Can I think about it and let you know later?" The boy finally asked.

Severus nodded, "As long as we agree on the terms before the bet begins, in other words, before the first class on Monday, otherwise I will take your silence as an indication that you don't have as much Gryffindor bravery as touted."

"The hat _did_ mention Slytherin," Harry quietly mumbled to himself as he glared at his father. Now he would definitely have to take that bet, find a way to _guarantee_ that he wins, and make sure that he reward satisfies his Slytherin side as well. "More likely it would indicate indecision on my part," Harry said in a louder voice in response to his father's comment.

Snape made sure to keep a smirk on his face, "By Monday," he said as a reminder."

"Yeah, yeah," Harry mumbled with an absent wave of his hand,

* * *

As the two headed back to the castle, both were preoccupied with their own thoughts to notice the other casting furtive looks at their companion. 

After the conclusion of their last conversation Snape was reminded that Harry might have Slytherin tendencies. As a result, he was replaying their conversations in his mind, taking the comments his student made not as a Gryffindor but as a Slytherin. The more he thought about it, the more concerned he became. _Was_ it possible that Potter knew the truth and was waiting for something before he admitted it?

Harry, however, was filled with guilt. All he could think about was the truth. Granted, having Snape believe the lie wasn't necessarily hurting anyone, in fact, it might be making things easier, but at the same time, _Harry_ knew it wasn't true. While he still didn't necessarily _like_ or _trust_ Snape, he also didn't feel right about Snape believing something that wasn't true.

With a sigh Harry realized that the best time to share this information with his professor would be now, _before_ they entered the castle and were surrounded by other students and professors.

"You're not by the way," Harry said softly to Snape as the castle came into view.

* * *

END CHAPTER 20  
UPCOMING:  
Chapter 21 Truth and Lies (Tentative title) 

If you were Harry, what would you bet Snape?

Hey, we all know that Harry (esp fanfic Harry) has a massive guilt complex, right? So is it that impossible to believe that he couldn't live with himself for lying about something?

Happy Christmas to all. Hope you enjoy the holidays.

12/23/06


	21. Truth, Lies, and Deception

A/N: Italics is from previous chapter

**Most Evil Plan  
****Chapter 21  
****Truth, Lies and Deception**

_With a sigh Harry realized that the best time to share this information with his professor would be now, before they entered the castle and were surrounded by other students and professors._

"_You're not, by the way," Harry said softly to Snape as the castle came into view._

This time is was Severus who stopped walking to look at the boy next to him. Up until this point, conversing with Potter wasn't quite the trial he imagined it would be. Yet he truly had no idea what the boy meant by his remark. The only thing Snape could think of that Potter believed him to be that he was not true was his father.

With a raised eyebrow, he silently asked the boy what he meant, making sure to mask any signs that would tell Potter the truth.

"I was thinking about our conversation from earlier," Harry quietly admitted, not looking at Snape. "You know, the one we had during the walk down? Anyway, I decided that you should know that you aren't my most hated professor."

"Indeed?" Severus questioned doubtfully. "Is this a recent discovery, because of my new status in your life?"

Harry remained silent, just shaking his head from side to side.

"Then who is?" Snape asked. "Giving your recent attitude I would venture a guess that it's Professor Dumbledore."

"No," at the mention of the headmaster, all of Harry's feelings of bewilderment and abandonment returned. "I'm not pleased with him, but I don't _hate_ him. Of course, I don't understand any of his actions," Harry continued in confusion, "Like why…" His voice trailed off as he realized that he might accidentally say more than he wanted to.

"Your most hated professor?" Snape prodded, wondering who replaced him in that role.

"Gee, it's so hard to decide. There have been so many _fine_ educators here at Hogwarts these last few years," Harry muttered sarcastically. "Trelawney who likes to predict my death and grades my homework on a scale of how miserable I predict my 'future' to be. Or perhaps it's one of the Defense professors: Quirrel who was possessed by Voldemort and tried to kill me a couple of times in my first year; Lockhart who faked his adventures, tried to obliterate me and Ron and abandon Ginny to Voldemort in the Chamber; or perhaps it's Crouch wh-"

"Not including the werewolf in this list of candidates?" Severus drawled when Harry didn't mention the Defense professor of his third year. "As I recall, he tried to attack you and your friends."

"_That_ was an accident," Harry insisted. "What the other professors did were not.

"As I was saying, Crouch who lead me to a portkey that took me to Voldemort, causing him to be reborn, and then tried to kill me after I escaped his _master_.

"No," Harry firmly decided, "I would have to say that my most hated professor is Umbridge."

Snape raised an eyebrow in surprise. "She's your most hated professor because she banned you from Quidditch? Good to know you have your priorities straight," Severus drawled sarcastically.

"_Unfairly_ banned me," Harry corrected dramatically, as only a teen could, "and it was for _life_."

"And yet you are on the Gryffindor team this year."

"I'm what?" Harry asked in shock.

"Listed as Gryffindor's seeker," Severus elaborated. "Why else didn't they hold tryouts for a new seeker?"

Harry shrugged, still not sure if he should believe what Snape was telling him, "I didn't really pay attention; I just figured that they were keeping Ginny in that position.

"But the ban was _unfair_," Harry repeated.

"Of course it was," Snape patronized. "So does this mean that I am once again your most hated professor?"

Harry snorted, "Even if Umbridge was knocked out of the top spot, you wouldn't make the top five."

"There are more reasons why Umbridge is number one?" Severus skeptically asked.

"Let's just say that some of her other methods of punishment and discipline have a longer lasting effect," Harry drawled as he remembered the scars on his hand from the blood quill.

Snape pondered the boy's words before continuing, "It couldn't be anything she said since you don't listen to a word your professors say."

"Gee, I'm so glad that you are giving us a chance to get to know one another and leave our assumptions behind."

"Yes, well," Snape said, not willing to apologize for stating what he considered to be fact. "Why don't you just tell me what she did to earn that coveted position?"

"Well for a start, she was the only professor who tied to kill me _before_ school even started."

"Potter," Severus sighed in exasperation, "you wouldn't have died if you were found guilty of underage magic and expelled from Hogwarts."

"No," Harry agreed, "but my _soul_ would've if those dementors were successful."

"Well, of course…wait, are you stating that _she_ sent them after you?"

"Actually, I implied it, but basically, yeah. She told me that night."

"Not very wise of her," Severus murmured, wondering if Harry might have misunderstood what Umbridge had said.

"Oh, she probably didn't expect me to remember once she finished using the Cruciatus curse on me. She-"

"Potter, stop," Snape commanded. "She used an Unforgivable on you?"

"No."

Should have known the brat was lying, Severus silently fumed, "But-"

"She threatened and attempted, but Hermione stopped her."

"Miss Granger was present?" Snape asked, wondering why she would make such an attempt in front of a witness.

"Yes, she was there, so was Ron, Ginny, Luna, and Neville."

"Ah, your fan club," Snape remarked. "Now I see why she attempted such things in front of these witnesses. It would have been your word against hers, with only your _friends_ as witnesses."

"You sound more upset that she did it in front of witnesses, than the fact that she attempted such a thing," Harry dryly remarked. "But to answer your question, yes, my _friends_ were there, as were a number of her Inquisitional Squad, including Malfoy, but I'm sure she wouldn't have had a problem obliviating all of us."

"Most likely not," Snape agreed, once more beginning the walk back to the castle. "Why wasn't this mentioned before?"

Harry shrugged, "Who would I tell? More importantly, who would believe me and do something about it?"

"The Headmaster? Your Head of House, perhaps?"

Harry snorted remember how much they had helped him last year, "Neither were in the castle that night."

"And after that night?" Severus inquired.

Again, Harry shrugged, "Didn't seem important after everything else that had happened. Umbridge was gone and there were more important things to think about."

"I see," Severus said, realizing that Harry wasn't going to expand more on that subject. "So for those reasons, she is your most hated professor? Doesn't seem any worse than what some of your other professors have attempted?"

"Attempted, yeah," Harry agreed, "but there's also what she succeeded in," he continued as he rubbed a hand over the scars on his other hand.

"Potter, she didn't _succeed _in anything," Severus stated. "You survived the Dementor attack and the trial; your Quidditch ban was lifted, as I previously mentioned; and your friends prevented her from using an Unforgivable curse."

Harry remained silent, wondering if he should mention the blood quill detentions to Snape. He glanced at Snape before sighing, no, as he mentioned before, after that night, nothing else seemed to matter. "Yeah," he finally responded, as they stepped foot into the castle's entrance hall, "you're right, it wasn't that bad. Thanks for dinner, I'll see you later."

"Potter, stop," Snape commanded as the boy tried to hurry away to Gryffindor tower. "This conversation is not finished."

"But I need to get back to the dorm before curfew," Harry explained.

"You have plenty of time before curfew," Snape snapped, "Now, follow me," he continued as he began walking towards the dungeons, a reluctant Harry following him.

* * *

"Harry! You're back!" Hermione exclaimed, running to give him a hug. Over her shoulder, Harry saw Ron snicker and roll his eyes. "I was so worried," she continued before releasing Harry and stepping back.

"Why?" Harry asked bewildered. "You knew I was at Hogsmeade with Snape."

"For _dinner_," Hermione agreed, "but you left _hours_ ago. I was beginning to wonder if Ron was right about it being a trap."

"Hermione, when has Ron ever been right?" Harry asked, causing Ron to take offense.

"Hey! I've been right before."

Harry snickered, "Not about Snape. Anyway, there wasn't a Death Eater in sight, nor Voldemort."

"So what took so long?" Hermione questioned.

"More importantly, what did you do in Hogsmeade?" Ron added.

Harry shrugged, "We just ate, talked, stopped by the apothecary,"

"Huh!" Ron exclaimed with a laugh. "He dragged you in there and kept you there for hours, didn't he?"

"It wasn't that bad," Harry answered, "kind of interesting actually."

"Definitely there too long, the fumes probably got to you," Ron muttered before asking, "What was so interesting about sliced bat wings and such?"

"Nothing really, but as he shopped and inspected the various ingredients, he kept talking to himself about their properties, how they should be prepared and why, what type of potions they should be used in because of how they were prepared," Harry shrugged. "Things like that."

"Nutter," Ron muttered with a shake of his head. "The git _talks_ to himself. Absolutely bonkers."

"Really?" Hermione cried excitedly, ignoring Ron. "I never thought about that before. I suppose it would impact the potion. Do you remember anything that he said?"

"Uh, no, not specifically," Harry said apologetically. "I just kept looking around to see who he was talking to," he continued, causing Hermione to frown in disappointment and Ron to laugh.

"Oh, well, if you do, you will tell me, right?" She asked rhetorically, continuing back to the original topic. "So that's what took you so long?"

"We stopped by a few other shops, as well," Harry admitted.

"Honeydukes?" Ron asked hopefully, smiling when Harry handed him some chocolate frogs.

Hermione frowned, "Even if you stepped inside _every_ shop, you should've been back earlier."

Well, on the way back, I decided to tell him that he wasn't my most hated professor," Harry admitted sheepishly.

"What? He's not?" Ron asked incredulously.

"He's not even in the top five," Harry snorted.

"Why not?" Ron questioned. "Is it because he's your father?"

"No," Harry snapped, it's because _he's_ never tried to kill me, unlike most of our Defense professors. Nor does he take such delight in predicting my death like Trelawney."

"Oh," Ron flustered, "I guess that makes sense…but he _is_ number six, right?"

Harry just shook his head in amusement, not bothering to answer. "I told him Umbridge was which naturally led to a discussion on why.

"Hey!" Harry shouted suddenly, turning to face Ron, "Was my Quidditch ban lifted?"

"Of course," Ron muttered, chomping on a chocolate frog, "otherwise we wouldn't still have you as seeker."

Harry grunted, "Well, nobody told me it was lifted. I wasn't expecting to play Quidditch this year."

"What? Why not? How can we replace you now? The first game is in two weeks!"

"Ron, I'll play. I just meant that I hadn't planned on it because of the ban. Didn't you notice that I hadn't attended any of the practices?"

"Well, yeah," Ron admitted, "But with everything that happened last year, we just figured you were still grieving or meeting with the Headmaster. If it makes you feel better, I _was_ ordered by Katie to get you to practice tomorrow, even if I had to drag you kicking and screaming."

Hermione sighed and shook her head, "Umbridge?" she reminded Harry.

"Oh, yeah, well, anyway, we stopped just inside the gates and talked about her for awhile."

"Umbridge?" Ron asked skeptically, "That's less interesting than potions ingredients."

"Maybe to you," Harry snapped. "But she didn't try to take out your soul, or use an Unforgivable on you, _or_ an illegal item."

"You told him all that?" Hermione asked, torn between being surprised and being pleased that Harry talked with his father.

"Yeah, kind of," Harry admitted causing his friends to exchange looks. "What?"

"I'm just surprised," Hermione quietly admitted, "If we weren't there, I doubt that you would have told us."

Again, Harry shrugged, "I didn't plan on it: it just came out when he asked some questions."

"Should've made something up," Ron muttered.

"Ron! Don't encourage Harry to lie to his father."

"It's _Snape_!" Ron argued.

"His professor and his father," Hermione reminded him.

"Then he should've told the git that it was none of his business!"

"Ro-"

"I did," Harry quietly admitted, turning Hermione's attention to him.

"Harry!"

"Don't worry," he smirked, "I didn't call him a git. We talked about everything _but_ the blood quill before we reached the entrance hall. At that point, I tried to return to the tower, but he ordered me to follow him, stating that the conversation wasn't finished.

"Apparently when I agreed with him about Umbridge and then tried to leave he became suspicious and decided that I was trying to hide something. He ordered me to sit down and tell him. I refused. We remained in his office for about half an hour, with him just glaring at me and me staring back refusing to talk. I finally told him that I wasn't ready to talk yet. He reluctantly accepted my answer and dismissed me."

"That's it?" Hermione said disappointingly.

"Well, no," Harry admitted.

"I knew it," Ron glumly announced, "How many detentions do you have and how many points did we lose?"

"None," Harry smirked, "this is personal, not school-related."

"But Umbridge was a professor," Hermione argued, "how could this _not_ be school-related?"

"Hermione," Ron cried, "are you trying to lose us the House Cup?"

"You said it yourself, she _was_ a professor," Harry reminded her. "If our conversation took place last year it would be school-related, but since it's a new term, it's a personal one."

Hermione grunted in disagreement, but abandoned the argument. "So what else did he say?"

"Just that I had to promise to talk with someone about it when I was ready,"

"Ha!" Ron gloated, "That's what we're for."

"And that it had to be an adult that has completed seven years at Hogwarts."

Ron frowned, "Well, Hermione's considered an adult in the Wizarding World, but hasn't completed seven years yet. Bugger," he frowned, "you can't even talk to Fred or George about it since they didn't complete seven years."

"I know, I think that was the point," Harry agreed.

"Well, I think it's great," Hermione chimed in. "It seems like Professor Snape is really trying to be a father to you. You should trust him and talk with him about this…or anything else that might be bothering you."

Harry met her gaze, "To a point I _do_ trust him. After all, he's saved my life enough times," he quietly admitted. "But this is something different. I just can't, not yet."

"Why not?" she asked in concern.

"Hermione, I can't just forget about the last five years and how he has treated me."

"Harry, he didn't _know_," she reminded him.

Ron snorted, "He seemed to know everything else about Harry," he remarked, thinking about how Snape always seemed to pop up whenever they planned something, "so why not that he was Harry's father? After all, he would've been there for that."

Harry shuddered at the reminder before smirking, "He doesn't know everything, after all, he doesn't know about Umbridge."

Ron grinned back at Harry.

"Neither did the Headmaster," Hermione retorted. "And he knows even more about Harry, as well as the on goings of the castle, than does Professor Snape."

"Dumbledore!" Harry quietly hissed before jumping up and heading to the door. "I've got go, I'll tell you the rest later!"

"But, Harry, it's after curfew," Hermione called to him, not receiving an answer.

* * *

"Out after curfew, Mr. Potter?" Snape smirked when he caught sight of his student roaming the hall. "Now, as a parent, I cannot do anything about this since it is your first offense, or at least the first time you've been caught, however, as a profess-"

"Sir," Harry interrupted, "I'm glad you're here, there's something I've got to know."

"How many points you lost your house for this transgression?" Snape supplied. "Or perhaps you need to know when your detention is?"

"I don't care about that," Harry dismissed angrily, "do whatever you like, but I _need_ to talk to you."

"Tomorrow, Potter," Snape responded. "Anything you need to discuss can wait until tomorrow."

"Not this," Harry argued.

"Is it a matter of life or death?"

"Um, no, not really, I guess."

Snape looked shrewdly at the boy, "Did you have a vision?"

"No."

"Then what is it that has you out at this time of night?"

"I'm on my way to see the Headmaster."

"Is he expecting you?"

"If I'm right, he should be," Harry muttered harshly.

"What was that, Potter?" Snape asked the boy, not sure he heard correctly. "Is he expecting you?"

"No, not really, but he'll see me."

"You are arrogant, aren't you?" Snape commented. "Just like your fat-" Snape stopped realizing that he could no longer make that comparison.

"_That's_ what I need to see the Headmaster about," Harry remarked. "I think I just figured out the truth."

Severus stared at the boy across from him, did he really know the truth and if so, how did he figure it out?

"Follow me, Potter," Snape instructed for the second time that evening.

"But this isn't the way to the Headmaster's Office."

"Brilliant observation skills," Snape replied dryly, "and that is because we are not going to the Headmaster's Office."

"But I need to see him."

"After we discuss what you think you have 'discovered', then I will decide if it warrants talking to the Headmaster."

"It does," Harry confirmed. "He's the only one that can answer."

Snape just raised an eyebrow as he gestured for Harry to precede him into his office.

"Why do we always go to your office?" Harry asked. "Don't you have rooms in the castle?"

"Yes, I do, and no, you are not allowed to enter them, no student is," Snape clarified.

"Not even if we're related?"

"In this case, yes," Severus answered. "Now sit down and tell me what you have discovered."

"Well, I returned to the common room and was telling Hermione and Ron why I was gone so long,"

"That is a surprise," Severus commented sarcastically.

Harry just glared at him for both the comment and the interruption before continuing, "We were talking about whether or not you knew the truth before we brewed that potion in class on Halloween."

"And your conclusion?" Severus asked, knowing that this answer could effect how he would interact with the boy.

"Hermione stands by the fact that you were just as shocked as everyone else _in the room_. Ron thinks that you knew all along since you seem to know everything else that involves me."

"That's his reasoning?" Snape questioned. "Wait, I withdraw that question. Naturally Weasley has an overly simplistic theory."

Again, Harry glared at his father before continuing, "Anyway, Hermione then mentioned that the Headmaster knew even more about me and about what happens in the castle than you do."

"He is the Headmaster," Snape drolled. "It is to be expected that the professors and the portraits tell him what is going on."

"I get that," Harry said, "but he knows so much about me and my life _before_ Hogwarts."

"He was trying to ensure your safety."

"Yeah, yeah," Harry said dismissively, not wanting to get into a discussion about how 'safe' the Dursley's had been. "But the point is what if he knew the truth _before_ Halloween?"

"Prepost-"

Harry stood up and began to pace as he talked more about his theory. "Think about it. He didn't seem all that surprised by the rumors or the news; he just stood up and merrily announced it to the whole hall. Since it concerned one of his students and a member of his staff, I would've thought that he would've tested the results himself, especially since it was me.

"And for _years_ he's been trying to make us get along. He's always trusted you, but never shared why. Maybe he knew this secret and was going to use it to ensure your trust if he ever did doubt you."

"Potte-"

"And why was he continually bringing up the subject of families to me since school started? He knew I didn't consider the Dursley's family and considered myself as being on my own. He _knew_ something was going to happen.

"As Headmaster, he would've been aware of what you were going to teach, right?"

"Potter,"

"Right?" Harry interrupted, insisting on an answer.

"Yes, of course," Severus reluctantly responded, "But-"

"But nothing! I'm telling you, he _knew_. And he kept it from both of us."

* * *

END CHAPTER 21

How do you think Snape will react to Harry's theory/words? Is there any truth to it?

3/22/07


End file.
